


His One || Newt Scamander

by Okay_j_hannah



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okay_j_hannah/pseuds/Okay_j_hannah
Summary: She was thrown into a situation of helping two strange gentlemen in her apartment - a series of events leading poor Adelaide into a strange situation of creatures and an interesting Hufflepuff. What happens when she thinks about him more than she expected? What happens when she's the reason he delays the search for what he's lost? (Newt x OC: Love Story)
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Adelaide Goldstein, Newt Scamander/Original Female Character(s), Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Unlikely Visitors

Anna made her way up the steps of the apartment complex, tearing away her white cloth cap from her head. She pushed away her strawberry blonde strands of hair from her face as they fell from her messy bun at the base of her neck.

Nearing the room she shared with her two older sisters, she couldn’t help but wonder what Queenie was going to be making for dinner as her stomach growled. She also questioned whether Tina was going to be home or not.

Ever since losing her position at MACUSA, Tina never was quite the same, a bit different from her usual self.

Turning the corner, Anna made the last stretch down the hallway to the door where she grabbed hold of the knob. She could hear Queenie speaking out in a worried tone from inside.

And with a puzzled face, Anna continued to turn the knob. Opening the door, she found herself face to face with a man she didn’t recognize.

Startled, she jumped backwards with a small squeak and widened her eyes greatly. The man before her was several inches taller than her. She couldn’t exactly tell, but she figured she’d only be able to reach his shoulders. He had curly auburn hair that fell to the side that his head seemed to be bent towards. There were freckles littering across his face and a curious nature to his bright green-blue eyes.

Taking in her shocked expression, the man before her held the door open and watched her. She took a deep breath and nervously said with a strained voice, “Um . . . Queenie!” She couldn’t take away her panicked eyes from the tall thin man’s.

Within an instant Queenie appeared, sticking her head around the frame of the doorway, “Anna, dear!” She moved into her full view and grabbed her younger sister’s hand, pulling her into the room sharply.

Anna then gasped as she was shoved into the corner by the window, across from the tall man she ran into.

“Queenie, what’s going on?” she had a confused face that held hidden anger in her features. She wasn’t one to get angry fast, but this was breaking the rules, and she didn’t like breaking the rules.

Queenie sighed, slightly high-pitched as she watched her sister’s subtle features, but only responded once the man shut the door behind them. “Please don’t be angry, Anna,” she said, fumbling with her fingers.

Anna gave a slight exasperated look, still aware that there was a stranger present. However, she was again surprised to see that there was yet another man sitting in their home.

This one was slightly larger with dark hair and mustache. He was on the sofa near her with a clear sheen of sweat glistening across his forehead. He smiled at her, making his rosy cheeks evident, and she could tell that he seemed a little out of it.

Tina was standing over by the small kitchen, arms folded and leaning against the wall. Anna tried to give her a widened frustrated look, trying to say ‘You-know-this-is-breaking-the-rules.’ However Anna instead turned a speculating eye towards Queenie, whispering sharply, “There are men in our house! There’s not supposed to be men in our house, Queenie.”

She hoped the two strangers didn’t hear her harsh comment, but everyone in the space was obviously very engaged in the exchange. Anna wasn’t one to talk much, and situations like this gave her terrible nerves. She retorted to rubbing and twisting her fingers in front of her.

Tina spoke up with a bored sort of voice, almost tired, “It’s a long story, Anna. Mr. Scamander over there decided to lose some important luggage from his case. Landing this No-Maj here - he’s sick and we’re helping him.”

Anna gapped her mouth and turned to the man on the couch, “He’s a No-Maj!”

Queenie, reading Anna’s obvious nerves, tried to lighten the mood. She changed her concerned features to her bright smile, “It’s not as bad as it seems, Anna.” She twiddled her fingers as she floated towards the No-Maj.

Anna let out a small flustered groan and flattened her white dress and apron. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Mr. Scamander was staring at her with an expressionless face. Suddenly feeling overly self-conscious, she hid her twitching hands by folding her arms and gave him a quiet questioning look. He turned quickly to the window that was next to him, gazing at whatever was happening on the streets below.

Meanwhile, Tina remained with her stance watching the scene of Queenie reading the sick man’s thoughts.

“Hey – he hasn’t eaten all day. And – ah, that’s rough, - he didn’t get the money he wanted for his bakery. You bake honey?” She put on her twinkling smile, “I love to cook.”

Anna couldn’t help but continue her argument, “How about we don’t break all of the rules and actually live normal lives?” She put her hands behind her back and slipped gazes over to Mr. Scamander who was turned towards them, but looking towards the ground.

“Oh, did you have a bad day at work?” Tina grumbled.

Anna stood defiant, but was stopped by Queenie standing straight and giving her a sympathetic face, “You really did, didn’t you?"

“At least you have a job,” Tina mumbled, barely audible.

Mr. Scamander by the window turned a curious glance to the tall blonde sister and stated, “You’re a Legilimens."

Another sharp whisper escaped Anna as she ignored the previous comment and made her way to her sister, “I just don’t understand why we have to be the ones to get tangled with all the bad stuff that’s going around the city.”

Queenie pretended not to have heard her sister as she addressed Mr. Scamander's statement, “Uh-huh, yeah. But I always have trouble with your kind. Brits. It’s the accent.”

The No-Maj Queenie was next to finally caught onto what was happening and said, appalled, “You know how to read minds?”

“Aw, don’t worry, honey. Most guys think what you was thinking, first time they see me.”

The two sisters huffed slightly as Queenie extracted her wand from her side, “Now, you need food.”

Tina moved away from her spot and went to the small kitchen to start with dinner. Anna noticed yet again that Mr. Scamander was watching her closely with his curious eyes. But once he noticed her looking back, he quickly peered out the window just in time to see something small and blue fly past the glass. He followed it quickly with an agitated expression, clutching his hands and moving his feet side to side. He seemed impatient about something.

Soon different ingredients were zooming through the air – carrots and apples chopping themselves, pans floating up, and a pastry rolling itself. The No-Maj stood, suddenly mesmerized by the fact things were flying around the room. He staggered towards the table as Tina and Queenie had a short altercation.

Almost unconsciously, Anna turned back to Mr. Scamander, perhaps to see if he was staring at her again but she saw him with his hand on the doorknob. She scrunched her eyebrows, but was beat for questioning by Queenie, “Hey, Mr. Scamander, you prefer pie or strudel?”

Anna quietly moved to the table, across from the man that had seated himself before her. She shrunk away into the chair as she looked around at the two men in their home.

The slight anger in her began to fade as she became curious about the reasons they were helping these gentlemen. However, without the consuming irritation, anxiety overcame her along with the curiosity. This wasn’t what she liked, it wasn’t what she was used to. 

She wasn’t good in social situations, especially when men were involved. She wasn’t the type to put herself out there, normally she stayed inside with her books. If there was anyone else around, besides her sisters, Anna was known for shutting down and letting the others do the talking.

“I really don’t have a preference,” Mr. Scamander said, moving his hand away from the doorknob, looking a little embarrassed.

Tina had a hurtful, disappointed look on her face as she watched the man move from the door. Anna noticed this and looked between the two a few times, speculating. One advantage she had with being quiet was that she could catch all the small altercations between people.

“You prefer strudel, huh, honey? Strudel it is.” Queenie said, nodding towards the No-Maj, who was stuffing a napkin down the front of his shirt.

He nodded enthusiastically and Queenie flashed her dazzling smile, flicking her wand. The meal then created itself in midair – the ingredients filling the pastry with elegant ornate decorations, turning light brown as it cooked. A light dust of sugar topped off the dish and floated to the middle of the table, letting off a delicious scent.

The man in front of her closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh pastry when Anna interrupted him, “I’m sorry, but what’s your name?”

He grinned, “Jacob. Jacob Kowalski.”

Tina lighted a candle on the table and Anna nodded with a quiet smile, sort of proud that she had made an attempt at a conversation. Perhaps it was because the No-Maj was so out of his mind from something or another that it was easier to say things in front of him.

“Well, sit down, Mr. Scamander, we’re not going to poison you,” Tina remarked, gesturing to the nicely placed meal.

In return, Mr. Scamander looked somewhat charmed by the situation. He had on a subtle smile and debated how much time he really had to get what was lost. However from a strained, slightly willed look from Jacob to sit down, Mr. Scamander took the liberty to join the table.

Anna, rubbing her hands together rather hard, began to fill her mind with the countless ways the evening could go wrong. This was not helping with the situation in the slightest. Queenie was giving her a sideways glance, trying to keep her dazzling smile on her face.

As Tina waved her wand, sections of the strudel were separated and sent floating to the different plates in front of each person. Jacob was transfixed by the action, but everyone else watched it dully. This continued as the No-Maj graciously took his first bite, savoring the taste - Queenie loving it.

The silence only grew as the meal progressed and Anna could tell it was eating at Queenie, as she could hear everyone’s thoughts. She turned to Anna and read her nervous agitated mind and turned back to the plate in front of her.

“So, how was work today, Anna?” Queenie attempted, already knowing it was a touchy subject at the moment.

“It was fine,” Anna whispered, finally taking another bite of her meal.

“You’re a healer?” Mr. Scamander questioned. Anna gave a small glance to acknowledge him. He must have noticed the cap she had held in her hand.

“Yes,” she responded.

Another pause occurred, and Anna could see Queenie silently urging her to go on with talking. However, being her sister, she knew that wasn’t an option. Tina also knew this saying, “Have any interesting cases today?”

“Just the usual. Someone couldn’t stop hiccuping purple soap bubbles and another had a tree sprouting out of the top of his head,” Anna whispered.

Jacob had one of the last bites of his food still hanging in midair as he listened to her talk with wide eyes.

Mr. Scamander seemed to think what she said was amusing as he smiled a bit while taking another bite. But the light mood was short lived as Queenie gave a worried and sympathetic face towards Anna, knowing more than she should about how the day went.

Tina caught this quickly and questioned immediately, “What is it? Did something happen?”

Queenie gave her a threatening look and Tina fell back in her chair, playing with the remains of her strudel. She didn’t have that much excitement in her life now that she wasn’t an Auror anymore.

Mr. Scamander and Jacob awkwardly shifted in their seats, knowing not to press on with the topic. Jacob then tried to move along the conversation as he finished his food, “What do you do for a living?” He addressed Queenie.

“Oh, the job ain’t that glamourous. I mean, I spend most days making coffee, unjinxing the john. . . Tina’s the career girl.”

That made Tina put on a sad, but defiant face as everyone turned to her slightly. But Queenie jumped in again, reading Jacob’s mind, “Nah. We’re orphans. Ma and Pa died of dragon pox when we were kids. Aw . . . You’re sweet. But we got each other!”

She gave a subtle look to Anna, who took a slight intake of breath, her suddenly stinging eyes seeming to dig holes into her dish. Mr. Scamander noticed this and paused his eating to display a worried expression.

Jacob grinned, “Could you stop reading my mind for a second? Don’t get me wrong – I love it.”

Queenie giggled and Anna sighed quiet enough for herself. Queenie was the sister that got all the guys, flirting was her specialty. At this, Queenie gave her a small glare before Jacob continued.

“This meal – it’s insanely good! This is what I do – I’m a cook and this is, like, the greatest meal I have ever had in my life.”

Queenie laughed, “Oh, you slay me! I ain’t never really talked to a No-Maj before.”

“Really?” Jacob questioned.

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed as Queenie and Jacob looked at each other adoringly. Mr. Scamander hunched over slightly, keeping his gaze on his plate as Tina held an expressionless face. Anna didn’t like the silence, even though she knew she wasn’t going to be the one to fill it.

“I am not flirting!” Queenie says suddenly, turning to her sisters. Apparently Tina had the same mindset as Anna.

“I’m just saying – don’t go getting attached, he’s going to have to be Obliviated! It’s nothing personal.” Tina said, turning to Jacob.

However, it did seem to take somewhat of a toll on him as he turned more pale and sweaty again. He looked to be trying to hide it, perhaps for Queenie, Anna thought.

Mr. Scamander then briskly got up from the table and stood behind the No-Maj’s chair, somewhat awkwardly, “Miss. Goldstein, I think Mr. Kowalski could do with an early night. And besides, you and I need to be up early tomorrow morning to find my Niffler, so . . .” he addressed Tina.

Queenie turned to her dark-haired sister, “What’s a Niffler?” Anna was thinking the same thing, but her healer instincts told her to pay attention to Jacob first.

“Don’t ask,” Tina said, “Okay, you guys can bunk in here.” She moved down the hallway to the unused guest bedroom where twin beds were placed.

Queenie stayed behind and flicked her wand to clean up the dinner table as Anna made her way to the other room she shared with her sisters. There she changed into a patterned purple nightgown, trying not to think about the two men that were sleeping just down the hallway. Tina and Queenie quickly returned to change into their own pajamas – Tina blue and Queenie a pink gown.

“It’s strange isn’t it? – Having men sleeping in our apartment,” Queenie stated.

“Stop it, Queenie,” Tina said.

“What? I’m not the only one thinking about them!”

She gestured to the both of them and they looked to her with big eyes. Anna kept her mouth shut and continued with turning the covers down her bed. Tina, however, wasn’t about to go down without a fight.

“We’re not thinking of them the same way you are!”

Queenie turned from the dresser, now fully dressed in her sleep-wear. She had an angry smirk across her features, “And what way is that?”

Tina put her hands on her hips, “Oh, please. We all know you fancy that Kowalski guy.” 

The light haired sister rolled her eyes to the ceiling and flailed her arms, “That’s not what . . .” 

“Queenie . . .” Anna said with a small voice. She had retreated to sitting on the edge of her bed, her hands folded neatly before her on her lap. 

“You know it’s true,” Tina continued. 

“I’m not the only one!” Queenie retorted, trying to control her voice volume, “I know you keep eyeing that Scamander. You wouldn’t stop looking at him!” 

Tina walked closer to her sister, arms now folded tightly together, “That’s because I’m the one who found him, so I’m responsible for him.” 

Queenie took two steps closer to her, a bit taller due to the heels she was still wearing, “He’s not some lost puppy, Tina.” 

There was a small silence that followed that stunted Anna’s breathing. She hated when her sisters fought, which ended up to be a lot of the time lately. Besides the thought, Anna remained as quiet as the air around them, until Queenie had finally stared the answer out of Tina. 

“He’s my last chance to get back to MACUSA. He’s my only way back in – to get my job back.” 

Then Queenie finally backed off and slowly placed her hands to her sides. Tina huffed slightly and went to leave the room.

Anna continued to look down at her hands, but she heard Queenie address her. 

“Don’t think you’re out of the woods, Adelaide.”

Anna snapped her head up towards her sister at hearing her actual name. 

“I heard you thinking a great deal about Mr. Scamander too,” she smiled and then exited the room, following right behind Tina. 

Anna fumbled with her fingers once again and frowned. Queenie didn’t know what she was talking about. Being concerned and thinking about those men didn’t mean that she fancied them. 

However, now that she thought about it, she should’ve really had taken a look at that No-Maj. Being a healer, it was a responsibility of hers to tend to the sick. It was a lot different attending to a situation in her professional manner. If it was a personal social setting, there was no way she would intentionally speak out – but a work related situation was different.

Anna finally made the effort to exit the room and walk towards the kitchen where they kept an extra kit of medical supplies for emergencies.


	2. Peculiar

When Anna entered the kitchen she found her sisters quietly talking to each other.

“What are you doing now?” Tina asked Queenie, as Anna crossed to one of the cabinets. 

“I’m making some cocoa,” Queenie responded, flicking her wand and making the warmed milk that was on the stove fly into two mugs. 

“For who?” Tina questioned, suspicious. “You’ll need three mugs – Anna’s your sister too.” 

Queenie flashed her smile and twirled her wand, making the milk turn chocolate brown. “I just figured our guests would be more comfortable with something warm to drink.” 

Anna closed her eyes and sighed quietly to herself as she checked the small red kit for all the supplies that were usually there. 

“Oh, I think that’s a lovely idea,” Tina said, putting on a misleading smirk. 

Queenie grinned back at her, conjuring a carrying table and placing the mugs onto it. Tina advanced her and tapped her own wand on each mug and two spoons appeared and started to stir the drinks themselves.

Then taking the small tray that hung in the air, Tina continued to smile and stare at Queenie, who became disheveled at her sister taking over the task. 

“I’ll be glad to bring these to them.” 

Queenie gasped slightly, “But I was going . . .” 

Tina went walking, pushing her aside, “We know you, Queenie. You just want to see that No-Maj.”

Anna went to Queenie’s side and put a hand on her shoulder, “You know the rules Queenie. No-Maj’s and wizards don’t mix. I’m really sorry.” Then she went after her dark haired sister down the hallway, emergency kit in hand. 

As she neared the spare bedroom, Anna could hear Tina talking to the men.

“I thought you might like a hot drink?”

Anna smiled to herself, but looked towards the floor as she entered the room behind Tina. 

“Hey, Mr. Scamander –“ Jacob said, putting down the wizarding book he was examining. 

Anna snuck a glance to where the other man was. Mr. Scamander was tightly bound in his blankets, huddled on the bed. He was turned away from them, on his side. 

Jacob was admiring the self-stirring spoon in the mug that Tina had just given him, “Look, cocoa!” He tried, being friendly. 

Mr. Scamander didn’t move a muscle, but remained fixed, staring at the wall. Tina seemed to be a bit irritated as she huffed and placed his mug on the side table by the bed. 

“The toilet’s down the hall to the right,” she muttered. 

“Thanks . . .” Jacob said, still holding onto the mug, warming his cold fingers, “Very much . . .”

Tina nodded to Anna, noticing the emergency kit, and left the room. Anna then took a few more steps to Jacob before saying quietly, “Would it be alright if I took a look at you, Mr. Kowalski?”

The No-Maj looked up at her with wide dazed eyes, “What?”

Anna advanced closer, her usual business voice coming through, “I’m a healer, Mr. Kowalski. I help wizards who are hurt.” 

“Like a doctor?” Jacob questioned. 

Anna smiled, “Um . . . yes – like a doctor. I think I can help with your sweating and fatigue.” 

She went to sit on the edge of his bed, placing her kit on his bedside table and opening it. She produced her wand and also laid it onto the table, just in case. It wasn’t until then that she noticed that Mr. Scamander had turned over and propped himself up a bit. He was leaning his head against the pillow, but was watching Anna’s movements. 

She blushed a little, but snapped out of it when Jacob spoke, “But, I’m not a wizard.” 

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I can’t still help you.” 

Anna bent down and pulled against Jacob’s collar to look at the bite that was so prominent. She scrunched her brow as she tried to ignore how the No-Maj’s staring was making her self-conscious, not to mention Mr. Scamander silently watching her every move. 

“You’re hands are really cold, Anna.” 

“Sorry about that. They usually are, I can’t seem to warm them up.” She then giggled when Jacob lifted his mug of hot chocolate and pressed it against her working fingers. Anna caught out of the corner of her eye Mr. Scamander perking up a bit.

“You know you’re really pretty,” Jacob said, as Anna fiddled with some things in her kit. She pushed Mr. Kowalski’s hands down - moving the mug out of the way.

“You think so?” Anna blushed. No one ever called her that, then again, the man before her was loopy on one thing or another. “What bit you here? Do you know?”

Jacob suddenly got a frightened look on his face and Mr. Scamander spoke up quickly, “I believe it was a sort of dog.” 

Anna was startled at him addressing her, but she continued quietly, “The teeth marks look to be too sharp for a dog. A dog bite wouldn’t affect a No-Maj like this.” 

Mr. Scamander remained still for just a moment before speaking again, louder and sharper than the first time. 

“I think Mr. Kowalski is actually quite alright. He just needs a bit of rest. I don’t believe he requires anymore of your services. I can check on him in the morning.” 

Anna turned towards him, still seated on Jacob’s bed. She was hurt by his blunt statements. She was only trying to help. However, she wasn’t the one to pick a fight, so she silently cleaned up her kit and latched it shut. 

“Come find me tomorrow if you have any concerns,” she whispered to Jacob, putting a cold hand on one of his warm ones. 

He smiled at her and then frowned when she proceeded to go to the door. Although that look didn’t last long as when Anna opened the door, Queenie was just feet away, playing with her dress and Jacob broke out into a great big smile. 

“Oh, dear . . .” Anna muttered as she walked out of the room. Queenie twiddled her fingers in a wave towards Jacob, sporting a grin. Anna then moved the door behind her and pushed Queenie back a few steps.

Walking to the kitchen, Anna went to place the kit back where it belonged, Queenie not far behind her. 

“So, what was wrong with . . .” she paused. "Oh, dear, I’m sorry. I’m sure he didn’t mean to talk to you in that way.”

Anna faced her, “Could you not read my thoughts for once?” She walked fast paced to their shared bedroom. 

“You know I can’t exactly always help it,” Queenie said, hurtful, not following her sister. 

Anna was grateful for the moment alone in the hallway, because she saw something odd. The room the two men shared had the door cracked open just a few inches, apparently she hadn’t closed it all the way when she left. And from within Anna witnessed something extremely peculiar. 

Mr. Scamander was up and walking around the room. He still had on his overcoat.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Jacob said, sounding slightly out of it. 

“What wasn’t?” Mr. Scamander asked, grabbing his suitcase and placing it down in the center of the room. 

“The way you talked to Miss. Anna. She was only trying to help. I think you hurt her feelings.” 

Mr. Scamander paused, bent over with his hands on either side of his case’s lid. He seemed to be thinking over what the No-Maj had said, but immediately passed the thought and opened his case. He then proceeded to step in and walk down into its depths. Jacob let out a sort of gasp from alarm. 

Within seconds, Mr. Scamander’s hand poked out and imperiously beckoned for Jacob to follow him.

The No-Maj looked utterly confused, breathing heavily, trying to figure out the situation. He pointed to himself, almost questioning the space within the case if it was meaning for him to follow down. 

By the next few moments, an impatient Mr. Scamander motioned for Mr. Kowalski to enter again, saying, “Come on.”

Jacob seemed to have gathered his wits as he pulled the covers off and walked over to the entrance of the case. He took a breath and stepped inside, however his waistline got stuck in the process. 

“For the love of . . .” he started to bounce, trying to fit through the opening. And with a final jump he did fall into the case, the lid shutting and latching itself behind him. 

Anna remained motionless, frozen in the hallway. She wasn’t exactly sure what she had just seen, but figured for the greater good for the well-being of those boys, she couldn’t tell her sisters.

They would find out eventually if those men were going to stick around any longer. Turning, she went into her bedroom to find Tina already dozing off into sleep on her own bed.

Trying to fight the urge to sneak over to that suitcase, Anna climbed into her own bed covers and imagined what could be hiding down that case and what was lost from it.


	3. Dragon Pox

When Anna got up the next morning she found that everyone was gone, except for Queenie. 

Walking into the kitchen, still in her pajamas, she saw her older sister cleaning the dining table they had used the night before.

“Where is everyone?” Anna asked. 

“Oh, they all went to find those creatures that Mr. Scamander lost.” 

Anna squinted her eyes, “Creatures?”

“Oh, yes. Teenie finally told me all about it right before they left. One of them bit Jacob when it escaped from the suitcase. Now they’re out looking for them.” She twirled her wand, making soap bubbles appear on the table surface. "Tina told them she would help.”

Anna nodded to herself and went back into her bedroom to get ready for her days work at the hospital. She tried to make sense of what she had just learned, however her thoughts were soon occupied by the events that resided at her place of occupation.

What had happened the day before was horrible, and she wasn’t looking forward to today. 

When she apparated to the front desk of the infirmary she went for her usual stack of charts that sat in her spot on the counter. The top file was the one she had been dreading.

There was a little girl with a severe case of dragon pox and her outlook wasn’t in her favor.

Just the day before the small child’s mother passed away from the same illness. 

What practically no one at the hospital knew was that Anna’s parents had actually died from dragon pox. It was the worst experience of her life. It traumatized her completely, being the youngest when it happened.

After the fact, she didn’t speak for an entire year. Now she always prayed that she would never get a patient that had dragon pox, but evidently the odds were not on her side.

When the mother of the child passed away on her watch, just hours before Anna left her shift the night before, she unsuccessfully tried to pull herself together – soon breaking down in the nearby bathroom. Anna saw it coming of course - she could see the signs. But what she wasn’t prepared for were the flashbacks of when the same thing had happened to her parents.

Her family in a similar situation, the disease progressed very quickly. Before they knew it, they were stuck in a hospital, locked away for fear of it spreading to others. Anna and her sisters watched from outside a glass window as their parents struggled their last words. Took their last breaths. 

Nearby healers had to drag them from the room when it happened. From that moment on they only had each other to cling onto. 

Present time, Anna had made her way down the hall and was knocking on the door to the little girl’s room. She produced her wand and flicked it towards herself, producing a light pink glow that covered her body - protecting her from the contagious infection.

Walking inside, there laying on the bed was the small girl. She couldn’t have been more than five years old. 

Her appearance gave away the severity of her condition. Her skin was tinged green and many purple blotches and spots covered every inch of her. Her head was hot and her eyes drooped with fatigue. Breathing heavily, the little child moaned slightly at the appearance of another person. 

“Hello, Sarah. How are we doing today?” Anna walked over and checked her vitals. 

“I want my mommy.” 

Anna closed her eyes and took a breath, “Your skin tone looks a bit lighter. I’ll inform your head healer.” She wrote a note on the patient clipboard on the table next to her.

“When can I see my mommy?” Her voice was scratchy. 

“Would you like some water? It’s almost time to take your medicine,” Anna said, trying to keep her emotions in check.

The little girl pouted immensely as tears filled her eyes, “Please! I want my mommy!” 

Anna turned to her and rushed to her side. Placing a hand on little Sarah’s head, she shushed her, trying to bring some comfort. 

“You’re going to be alright. Ssh . . . deep breaths, ssh.” However that did nothing to alleviate the situation. Small Sarah began to cry aloud, yelling for her deceased mother. Anna then found herself fighting her own tears as the child flailed her arms. 

"Mommy! Where's mommy! Please!" The pure anguish from those wails was enough to penetrate anyone's heart.

Anna struggled with the already exhausted girl squirming and thrashing in her sheets. And within a blindingly flash - she saw them.

She jumped back and covered her mouth, the tears now at a breaking point. She mumbled to herself, closing her eyes, "Not today. Please, not today."

It didn't take long for a nearby healer to hear the commotion and come running in. It was a young man around Anna’s age. He only took a moment to observe the situation before he ran for Anna, pulling her away by the arms. 

“Anna? Are you alright?” His low voice and gentle shakes couldn't seem to penetrate Anna from her crying state, her mind wandering elsewhere. Instead, the man immediately went for Sarah, grabbing her arms and pinning them down with one hand. With the other he stroked away her messy hair, whispering calming words. 

Anna was holding herself tightly and suppressed sobs as the tears still came flowing. She only seemed to be able to come back to the present when the healer came to her and ushered her out of the room. 

“Anna? Anna talk to me,” he said, grasping her shoulders. “Adelaide!” 

She gasped as he shook her a bit more harshly than before. But it made her red eyes snap to his.

“Oh, Soren. I – I tried t-to help her. I really did. But, but then I – I saw them!” 

The man, Soren, pulled her into his muscular, tanned arms - knowing immediately what she was talking about - and let her take a shuttering breath. He looked around the hallways for a few seconds before moving her into a more secluded corner. 

“Anna, take a deep breath, you need to breathe,” he rubbed up and down her arms. “That’s it. You’re going to be okay.” 

Anna wiped her eyes and sniffed, “Thanks, Soren.” 

“It's nothing." He looked at her a moment with a concerned expression before saying, “Do you want to switch rounds with me? I can take over for just the next couple of days, so you can take a break . . .”

“No, no . . .” Anna interrupted, wiping her eyes, “I can do this.” 

Soren folded his arms, “Adelaide, you have more than enough reason to not take this case. I could . . .” 

“No, Soren,” she looked into his warm, dark eyes, “I need to do this. I'm never going to get over it unless I face it.” 

Soren sighed and shuffled his feet, “They were your parents, Anna. You don't have to brave through this one. You literally have only been here ten minutes and you've already . . ." 

She put her hands on her hips and looked towards the ground, “They’re the reason I have to. They wouldn't want something like their d-death stop me from helping people. Especially a little girl!” She gestured dramatically towards her patients room. 

Soren grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, hugging her gently, “I know, I know. Just don't doubt that I'm here to help. You’re the closest friend I got.” 

Anna sniffed again and gazed up at him from her place close to his chest, “I never doubt it.” She smiled before continuing with a hint of sarcasm, “What would I do without you?” 

He laughed, pushing her away a little, “I know, aren't I fantastic!” He tickled her side before offering his arm to her and leading her down the hallway towards the cafeteria. 

“Who would of thought that someone so obnoxious could also be such a gentleman?” Anna said. 

Soren then stuck out his foot and stopped abruptly, allowing Anna to trip spectacularly over his leg.

“Ah!” She yelled, now sprawled on the floor, but grinning nonetheless. 

“I don't know. It's just a gift!” He chuckled before helping Anna from the ground. 

“I take that back. You’re just a jerk,” she said with a laughing grin, she wiped her nose, the heaviness of the previous situation melting away. That's what she loved about Soren. 

He placed his hand over his heart and made a mockingly distressed face, while opening the door for her, “Oh, I'm so offended.” But before they could make it down the rest of the hallway, Soren stopped Anna and held her shoulders. 

“Hey, you know I'm being serious when I say I'm here for you, right?” His eyes held a strong gaze on hers and she felt a pang in her chest. 

“I know,” she smiled. And she noticed that as he said those words his hands were slowly trailing down her arms and resting at her wrists. They were practically holding hands when she pulled away, basically running and calling out, “Let's get something to eat!” She really just wanted to avoid the teasing for the blush that was developing on her face. 

She couldn't see it, but Soren had a defeated look in his posture as he slouched after her.

And the rest of the day seemed to drag on relentlessly. By the end of it, Anna was tromping into the apartment and going immediately for her sitting chair and book. 

Queenie walked in seconds later with her bright step, “Oh, hi Anna. How was . . .” she paused, “Oh, no.” 

Anna sniffed and turned open her book, trying to shut her sister out. Even with Soren around it didn't make checking up on Sarah on her own any easier. 

“There’s still hope, Anna. She could survive this.” 

Anna continued to ignore her as there came a loud racket from outside. Not soon after, Tina and the two gentlemen from the night previous came crashing into the house. 

“Well, I’m sorry if I can’t see something that’s invisible!” Tina raged. 

“He was right there in front of you! Couldn’t you tell he was changing to the environment? You could still see his outline,” Mr. Scamander said. 

Jacob closed the door behind him and Queenie ran up to him, “Any luck?”

He shook his head, “A couple of close calls, though.”

Tina and Mr. Scamander continued their little argument over the dinner table, until Tina couldn’t take it anymore and retreated to her bedroom all in a huff. The silence then became unbearable for Anna. She may have been holding a book to her nose, but that didn’t mean that she was actually reading it.

“You look better today, Mr. Kowalski,” she remarked suddenly with a very quiet voice. 

“What?” He said, before chuckling with recognition. “Oh, yeah! Mr. Scamander over there fixed me up, nicely. I feel great!” 

“He did, did he?” Anna said, peeking at Mr. Scamander, noticing how he wasn't looking at anyone in particular.

Queenie began to read everyone's thoughts once more and she glanced over to the defeated Mr. Scamander at the table. She then smiled and went to pull on Mr. Kowalski’s arm. 

“Hey, Jacob. Do you want to get a drink with me?”

Jacob immediately lit up and straightened his coat, “Of course I would!” And he rounded to the front door quickly, opening it for the beaming Queenie. When he looked behind him he saw as the silent Anna and the awkward Mr. Scamander turned towards him with pleading eyes. 

All Jacob did was mouth an apology before shutting the door behind him and Queenie. 

Anna mentally noted to kill her sister when they got back and tried to ignore the deafening silence that crashed on her ears again by actually reading the book. 

After more than a couple of minutes, Anna continued to stare at the same word on the page she was on, trying to think of a way to get out of the situation. 

“You haven’t turned a page yet,” Mr. Scamander said. 

“W – What?” Anna asked.

Mr. Scamander stood up from his chair, hands clenched at his sides. “You’ve been l - looking at the same page for the past five minutes.”

Anna slowly lowered the book, “Oh. I guess I’m having trouble reading at the moment.”

She placed the novel back on the side table near her and she could feel Mr. Scamander’s eyes analyzing her. 

“Mr. Scamander . . .” 

“Newt.” 

Anna moved her eyes to him for a fraction of a second, “Newt. So it wasn't a dog bite?”

He blinked a few times, “Pardon?” 

Anna crossed her legs, “The bite on Jacob’s neck. It wasn't from a dog?” 

Newt averted his gaze and lifted one hand to the back of his neck, playing with the ends of his hair, “Um . . . No, it wasn't. It was a Murtlap.” 

Anna scrunched her eyes, “A what?”

“Murtlap. One of my creatures.” 

She nodded and bowed her head towards her crossed knees and he watched her for a few more moments, taking in how tired she looked. How red her eyes actually were. 

“Are – are you alright?”

“Excuse me?” Anna asked, moving her gaze. 

Newt advanced toward her, leaving his arms dangling at his sides. 

“I th-think we got off on the w-wrong foot last night,” he said, his head tilted to one side. 

Anna noticed her breathing becoming quicker and her fingers nervously starting to entwine together. The unsettling awkwardness that was enveloping them was immensely evident and Anna could feel the redness creeping into her face. 

“I’m sorry if – if I seemed a bit harsh last night. I – I didn’t mean to h-hurt your feelings,” Newt continued. 

“Oh, no. It’s alright.”

Newt then sat down across from her on the couch, leaning into the backrest, “You don’t seem alright.” 

Anna sighed, perhaps a bit too loudly because Mr. Scamander rushed out, “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I just – I . . . um . . . I’m sorry. I’m not very good with conversation.” 

Anna sneaked a small smile, “Its fine. I’m not either. I just had a hard day at work.” 

Newt grinned to himself for merely a second before the silence surrounded them once again. Anna mentally congratulated Mr. Scamander for his attempts. And she was kicking herself for not going on with the talking. After staring at the floor for a good few minutes she finally spoke. 

“So, you lost some creatures from your suitcase?”

Newt perked up immediately, “Oh, yes. A few accidentally found their way out, but I’ll find them. They’re really not at all dangerous. I just need to get them back before too much chaos occurs.” He paused. “Do you like creatures, Miss. Goldstein?” 

“Anna.” 

Newt smiled, “Anna.” 

“Well, I’ve hardly ever met one. We didn’t have a Magical Creatures class when I was in school. I’ve read about them of course,” she looked towards her book on the table. 

Newt leaned forward, elbows on his knees, “You like to read?”

Anna beamed up at him, “Yes, very much. But reading about them isn’t quite the same as meeting them, is it? Besides, I think I’d be scared senseless if I was to meet one!” She grinned and looked at the ground, “I get scared so easily.” 

Newt was intrigued and clasped his hands together, “They’re really not that scary once you get to know them. Most people believe they’re dangerous simply based on what they look like. It’s not a very kind thing to do.” He turned his gaze to the floorboards, “You should never judge a creature by its appearance.”

Anna smiled at him, noticing how her fidgeting hands were still now. He was very sweet now that she’d gotten around to it. It was nice talking to someone who wasn’t always angry at MACUSA for taking her job or someone who could read your own thoughts – especially right at this moment with Anna admiring Newt. 

“How many creatures did you lose?”

Newt snapped his eyes back up at her, “I believe just three. I’m sure we’ll find them soon, though.” 

Anna nodded and looked to her wristwatch, just to find something to do besides look at Newt.

“It’s getting late. I have a long shift tomorrow at the hospital; I probably should get some sleep.” 

Newt abruptly stood as Anna left her chair and straightened out her dress. 

“Of course.” He smiled, but didn’t look up at her. Instead he turned his head and gazed at the floor, moving his hands to his pockets. 

She gave him a quiet goodnight and made to move to her bedroom, where Tina was for sure still fuming. But Newt stopped her before she could open the door. 

“Anna.” 

She turned back to him, noticing how serious his face was.

“If – if . . . um . . . I’m – uh – have a good day at work tomorrow.” His face had slowly turned bright red as he moved his eyes from her face to the dinner table before him. Anna smiled to the floor and didn’t question what he was actually going to say. 

“Thank you, Newt.”


	4. Dine de Alexie

The next day at the hospital was just as bad as the day before. Little Sarah still longed for her mother, even though she had been told the truth about the passing.

The small child refused to take her medication and always wailed when healers came into her room – telling them to leave her alone. Everyone except Soren, who seemed to have become her favorite healer; even when she did have a tantrum. 

As they would pass each other in the hallway, he would say, “You doing alright?”

“I’m hanging in there. It’s been a bit busy at home,” she’d say, swinging an arm full of charts. “I’m going to Sarah’s room now.” 

He would smile and give a reassuring wink, “Get to it!” 

Sometimes Anna never believed such emotion could escape something so small as Sarah. And Anna braved her way through the day, attending to other patients and taking an unnecessarily long lunch break, asking to be alone from Soren for the first time in a while.

For some reason she had found herself thinking a lot about Newt that day. 

She thought about his creatures and what was actually hiding in his case. Anna actually longed to have a quiet moment with him. She realized how much time he must spend alone with himself and finding his beasts. 

Surely spending quiet moments together shouldn’t be as awkward as they were the night before. 

She wanted to get to know him. She wanted to know more about his creatures and his life in England. She wanted to know more than just her slow and dull life alone with her books and older lively sisters.

When she was in those times of distress with young Sarah, Anna turned to thinking about Newt and his calm demeanor and it relaxed her. 

By the end of her extremely long shift, Anna found herself practically running to get her paperwork in before apparating home. She didn't have one melt down that entire day and Soren gave his loving support, along with a few horribly executed jokes before allowing her to leave.

She went up the steps of the apartment and removed her white cap and apron before walking right into the house. 

She noticed immediately Queenie and Jacob laughing hysterically over something one had said and Newt was on the couch, his back to Anna. However, he whipped his head around when he heard the door and he smiled when he found that it was, in fact, Anna.

“Great! You’re finally here,” Queenie said, bouncing up and down. She was wearing a fancy new dress of flowing silky pink fabric. “We’re going out.” 

“Out?” Anna questioned.

“For dinner,” Jacob said. Anna couldn’t help but notice that he had also put some effort in looking exceptionally gussied up. 

“You haven’t eaten yet? You didn’t have to wait up for me – it’s really late!” 

Queenie clapped her hands together, a sudden twinkle in her eye. “Nonsense, we wanted you to come with us!” She ran over to her younger sister and pulled her across the hall to the bathroom. Anna tried to look back and catch a glimpse of Newt, but was jerked along by Queenie.

Once the door was shut safely behind them, Queenie advanced her sister, “You like him don’t you?”

“What are you talking about?”

Queenie flashed her smile, “Mr. Scamander! All you’ve been thinking about is him!” 

Anna shook her head slightly, her mouth wide open, “I just want to talk to him. I wanted to know more about his creatures!” 

“Sure, Addie.” She whipped out her wand. 

“Please don’t call me that – besides you know about . . .” 

“Soren?” Queenie shot out. “I know you like him, Anna. But don't you think that its time to move on? You two have done nothing but flirt for months! Just ask him out already!” 

Anna immediately blushed. She could count how many dates she had been on in her lifetime on only one hand. “You know I can't do that.” 

“What do you mean? You like him don't you?” 

Anna cleared her throat, “Well, maybe a little.” 

Queenie bounced a bit as she moved around, “Then just do it! I know he'll say yes. Besides, that would work out perfectly. Tina fancies Mr. Scamander.” 

“What?” Anna looked up at her sister with a wide expression.

“I think she does . . .”

After a beat, Anna rushed out, “What are you doing?” 

With a flash of her wand, Queenie changed Anna’s complete look. Her clothes elongated into a fashionable deep blue dress. Her hair was fixed from its messy bun to curls that framed her face perfectly. To top it off, a little make-up was applied – as Queenie knew her sister preferred a natural look. 

“I look ridiculous.” 

“Are you crazy? You look beautiful!” 

Anna turned away from the mirror, not wishing to see herself in that get-up. Instead she snapped towards her sister. “Where is Tina?”

Queenie shook her head, “Oh, she’s working a little longer tonight than usual, you know Teenie. She said she’d join us as soon as she was done.” 

Anna folded her arms and squinted her eyes, “That means it’s just us and those two guys.” 

"Yes, I suppose it does.” She had a mischievous look in her eyes.

Anna pointed an accusing finger at her sister, “This is not going to be a date.” 

“I never said it was,” Queenie smirked. “We’re just friends having a fun night.” 

Anna left her hands limp at her sides, “Exactly. It would be odd going on a date with guys we’ve only known for two days.” 

“Exactly.” 

Anna continued to squint her eyes suspiciously, “I know what you’re up to Queenie.” 

Her sister looked at her expectantly, “Do you really?” 

Anna tried to figure out the look in her eyes, but she finally walked out of the bathroom and kept her head down shyly. 

Upon entering the sitting room she took a breath and heard a low whistle come from Jacob. 

“Gosh, you look mighty pretty tonight, Anna.” 

Trying to tame her blushing face, Anna felt Queenie jump up behind her and grasp her shoulders, “Ready to go?”

Jacob’s eyes gleamed, “I’d say!” He walked over to the sisters and offered his arm to the one in pink, “Ma’am.” 

Queenie giggled, “My goodness, quite the gentleman.” She took hold of his arm and he led her to the front door. Anna didn’t notice as her head was still down, but Jacob looked over and winked at Newt, nodding towards the other sister. 

Newt gulped and slowly made his way to Anna and stopped in front of her, his face suddenly feeling rather hot. 

“M-Miss. Goldstein?”

Anna looked up abruptly and watched as Newt’s eyes widened as he took in her full appearance. She smiled sweetly and played with her left index finger. 

Newt suddenly lifted up his left arm at an angle and moved slightly out of the way for Anna to grab hold. She surprised herself and did. Not saying a word, they quietly followed Queenie and Jacob outside. Newt continuously giving sideways glances toward Anna and she keeping her head down with one hand loosely wrapped around his arm. 

Queenie looked like she was about to burst with excitement as she watched her sister walked out of the apartment. Jacob had a proud smirk across his face as he slowly nodded towards Newt. 

"This is going to be so much fun!” Queenie remarked, reaching a hand out and touching Anna’s shoulder. 

Immediately the party of four disapparated and appeared at the entrance of a brightly lit restaurant. There was a large sign above that read 'Dine de Alexie.' 

Jacob spun a little on his feet, grabbing his temple with his free hand, “Woah, that’s a new feeling.”

“Sorry, should’ve warned ya,” Queenie said, slight concern on her features. “I forgot the last time you did that you were still bitten by that creature.” 

“Murtlap,” Anna suddenly said. Newt dramatically snapped his head to her with his wide curious eyes. 

“What?” Queenie asked, still looking concerned. 

“A Murtlap. That was the creature that bit Jacob,” she smiled warmly and was completely oblivious to the fact that Newt was staring at her with complete wonder.

“Yeah - no, no. I’m okay! That was amazing!” He turned his dazed eyes to Queenie’s now glowing face. He then led them to the door and opened it, allowing Queenie to enter first. 

After a few seconds hesitation, Newt pulled Anna towards the door, a little more forcibly at first. He grabbed the handle after Jacob and waited for Anna to move along first before he followed. She latched back onto the arm he offered afterwards and stole a quick glance up at his face, which looked to be just a bit strained as he observed the surroundings of the restaurant. 

There were many lighted tables littering the room, except for right in the center where a large dance floor was placed. Dazzling colored lights reflected off the floor as couples danced away to a catchy beat. The rest of the area was dimly lit with overhead light shades and was full of other smartly dressed people laughing and having a grand time. 

Anna figured that being in crowded social settings really didn’t sit well with Newt, especially the prospect of dancing, which was fine with Anna. 

Soon the four of them were ushered to a table in the back of the room and Jacob led the way with pulling a chair out for Queenie. Newt fidgeted with removing his arm from Anna and going towards the chair right next to the bubbly sister. He pulled it out and nervously pushed Anna in rather quickly before she had time to sit down. She hit the table slightly and Queenie suppressed a giggle as Jacob joined Newt on the other side, facing the ladies. 

“This is one of my favorite restaurants,” Jacob said. “Their clam chowder is really good. So is their duck and the smoked cod. Man, I haven’t been here is so long.” 

Queenie rested her head on her hand, “I’m glad we came then! I heard this was a popular place for No-Maj’s to visit.” 

They all looked down at their menus and Newt and Anna remained silent, avoiding eye contact as the other two continued light conversation. After another round of laughs, Jacob and Queenie turned to them.

“You haven’t said hardly anything since we got here,” Queenie said, narrowing her eyes to her sister, but still maintaining her smile. 

“Was work any better today, Anna?” Jacob questioned. 

Anna’s eyes widened slightly, still looking down at her menu, “I had a patient who splinched his leg while illegally apparating. Other than that there were a few mishaps with a No-Maj family who played a cursed game some old witch sold them.”

Jacob ate it up, finding anything wizarding related fascinating. Queenie cleared her throat and turned towards Newt. 

“So, Mr. Scamander, any luck with finding your creatures?”

Anna looked up at him with the same question in her eyes. But he turned his face away as he responded. 

“No, nothing at all. It doesn’t m-make sense to me. I – I was so sure I would find them i-immediately,” he folded his menu. “They’re not exactly that hard to spot in a crowd.” 

Jacob chuckled, “Even the Demiguise?”

Newt grinned and turned to him, “I still c-can’t believe Tina didn’t see him.” 

Anna and Queenie shared the same confused look as they smiled at their laughing. 

“Demiguise?” Anna asked. 

Newt turned to her, perfectly fine answering a question concerning his beasts, “Yes, Dougal the Demiguise. He can turn invisible if he so wishes.”

Queenie giggled, “Well, wouldn’t that make it hard for Teenie to see him?”

Newt took a breath and Jacob held up a hand, “Nope, not this again.” 

At that moment the waiter appeared to take their orders and their menus. The music in the room picked up again with a fast paced song and the whole restaurant seemed to perk up.

“I haven’t been out in ages,” Anna whispered. 

“Me either,” Newt added. 

Anna looked startled, thinking no one had actually heard her, but she smiled at him anyway. “I don’t usually find myself in these types of situations.” 

Queenie leaned forward a bit, “She’s a hermit.” 

Anna gasped, “Am not!” 

They all laughed and Anna admired Newt’s quiet smile. Queenie gazed between the two and looked as if she was about to squeal. “Anna doesn’t like large crowds.” 

“Then why did you choose this place?” Jacob questioned, reaching for his glass of water. 

“Because it’s good for her! Besides, she actually likes being in places like this sometimes, right Anna?”

Anna turned to her sister with a skeptical face and all Queenie did was tap her temple slightly.

The four of them continued quiet conversation, Jacob and Queenie leading it mostly while Newt and Anna added in their bits every once in a while. After having their food arrive and them taking their time with it, Jacob quite suddenly got up from the table and offered a hand to Queenie. 

“Care for a dance, Miss. Goldstein?”

Queenie placed a hand over her chest, “Why, I’d love too!” She then put her hand in his and they moved away from the table and towards the dance floor where the music was still lively and upbeat. 

Anna and Newt watched them there, swinging along with the beat, both with wide grins on their faces. After a long while Anna returned to her plate, taking in small bites. She had the funny suspicion that Newt was staring directly at her. 

“You don’t dance?” Anna asked. 

“Oh n-no. Not particularly well off in – in that department,” Newt said, but quickly spurt out, “I hope you don’t mind.” 

Anna smiled, “No, I don’t mind.” 

Newt watched her movements as she smoothed out her napkin and took a sip of her water before taking another bite of her meal.

“Anna, you like books.” It was a statement really. 

“Um . . . yes I do,” she responded with a grin in her voice. 

“Well, I-I’m sort of writing this – this, uh . . . book. A book on creatures. And . . . um . . . I was wondering if maybe you’d like to – to help me with the manuscript.” He had placed his hands in front of him, pushing his own plate aside, “I’m n-nearly done with it. I just need some assistance with the editing and a different p-point of view on how it looks and if you th-think it would be a good . . .” 

“I’d love to Newt.” 

He took a sudden breath and grinned at her. It was another long moment of silence before Anna felt the nerves creeping into her system again. She began to fiddle with her fingers, rubbing her thumb across her palm. 

“Y-you look v-very pretty tonight, Anna.” 

She looked up at him suddenly, meeting his dazzling eyes, “What?”

He tilted his head slightly down and he removed his gaze from her, saying again quieter, “I think you – you l-look nice tonight.” 

She blushed immensely, “Oh, thank you.” 

Newt looked over to where Queenie and Jacob were dancing, the music had slowed down and the couples were swaying together subtly. Jacob looked directly at Newt, over Queenie’s shoulder, and pointed towards Anna. Newt was taken aback but remembered what the two of them had talked about the night before and he turned towards Anna who had missed the entire exchange. 

“How was work today?”

Anna scrunched her brow, “I thought we already talked about this.”

Newt bent forward slightly, “How was work, really?”

Turning to him, Anna saw how sincere he was and she shook her head slightly, “It was fine. I just have a difficult patient I’m with right now.” She abruptly thought of Soren and how comforting he was.

“D-Do you want to talk about it?”

Anna blinked a few times and swallowed hard. She only knew this man for little over two days and he was already offering to be a person who would listen to her problems. She didn’t know how she felt about that. 

“No, not yet, I don’t think.” 

Newt sat back again, almost looking defeated, but also afraid, “I’m s-sorry, I – I didn’t mean . . .”

But at that exact moment someone bounced over to them. It was Queenie dragging over Tina who was wearing a beautiful pale blue and gray dress. She seemed a bit disgruntled, a sharp contrast to the explosion of happiness that was Queenie. 

“Look who’s here everyone!” the older sister remarked, still seeming to be moving to the beat of the current song playing. 

Anna smiled up to Tina, immediately noticing the different feel of the air now that her sisters were there. The conversation with Newt had gotten very serious. 

Queenie nudged Tina forward, who looked back at her with a somber expression. In return, the bubbly sister gave her a piercing eye that moved for a split second towards Newt; then she turned and practically ran back to the waiting Jacob on the dance floor. 

Tina huffed a little, but put on a small smile, “Want to go for a dance, Mr. Scamander?”

Anna turned to her sister dramatically, almost trying to force on her that she, Anna, was having a moment with Newt. However the tall wizard stood and outstretched his arm to Tina. 

“It’d be my pleasure, Miss. Goldstein.” Anna couldn’t read his expressionless face, but Tina’s slightly downtrodden one lit up immensely. She hooked her arm around his and he led her to the dance floor near Jacob and Queenie. 

Anna was left by herself at the table with her features full of shock and perhaps regret. Newt had told her that he didn’t fancy dancing, and now he was out swaying with her sister. He didn’t as much as glance at Anna when he left. 

Now she watched as he clumsily attempted to move his feet around the floor with Tina in his arms. He was so occupied with not stepping on her feet that he didn't seem to notice how she was smiling at him. She mumbled a few things to him and Anna watched as he straightened out a bit and looked to be clutching at Tina for support.

They swayed there and talked, grinning and laughing quietly. 

That almost confirmed to Anna that what Queenie had said was true. That Tina liked Newt and now it was apparent that he liked her back. Anna then found herself wondering why in the world she even cared. It wasn’t like she fancied Newt. 

Now, sitting there alone, Anna found it painfully obvious that she was the odd girl out. Why hadn't she thought of inviting Soren? Then things would've been even.


	5. An Ocean’s Breeze

The following morning, it felt as if the mission to find the lost creatures had been put on hold as the air of the apartment resembled that of a quiet Sunday afternoon.

Anna was quietly eating her breakfast at the dining table a bit later than she normally would have while everyone else was bustling about - getting ready for a fun day out.

Queenie and Tina were helping each other with their coats and Jacob was smoothing out his vest. “Hey, Anna, we were wondering if you’d like to go out with us. We’re going . . .”

Newt then, suddenly, walked out from the hallway with his dark teal coat off and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. 

“Ah – Newt, we’re going to go looking around some of the pastry shops in town. Do either of you want to come?” He asked, gesturing between Anna and Newt.

“No, I’m alright today,” Newt said, putting his hands in his pockets. “I’d rather do some work.” He gave a sideways glance towards the oblivious Anna.

Jacob immediately nodded, agreeing a bit more quickly than Anna would've expected after Newt’s statement. “Alright, that’s fine. Anna?”

She looked up from her oatmeal and smiled warmly at Jacob, “No, thank you. I think I would like an easy day at home.” 

Queenie grinned enthusiastically and looked between her sister and Newt rapidly, “Alright then, you two have fun while we’re gone.” She practically danced out the door. 

Tina followed her younger sister to the doorway, but grabbed the frame before she left, “But not too much fun.”

Anna blushed immediately for some reason and refused to look up at Newt. Instead she chose to glare at her sister, still angry about the night before at the restaurant. 

Jacob continued to shuffle out the door somewhat awkwardly keeping a strange smile on his face. The whole conversation lasted only about a minute and Anna turned to her meal once again, laughing to herself at the way they all seemed a little over the top about seeing some pastry shops.

After another spoonful of her oatmeal, Anna became painfully aware that Newt was staring directly at her. Based on what had happened the night before, she figured he was just being his usual awkward self. It took him a couple of seconds before he actually said anything at all. 

“Um . . . It’s Friday.”

“Yes it is,” Anna said, taking a drink of her orange juice and giving Newt a sideways glance. 

“Why aren’t you at work?”

Anna placed her glass down and smacked her lips, “I have the day off today.”

“Oh.” He then said nothing again for another long while as Anna used her wand to magically fly her dishes to the sink to be washed later. But he did finally speak, “Then, can I show you something?” 

She gave him a quizzical look, “Show me what?” 

However, at that exact moment, someone knocked at the door and Anna rushed for it with a smile on her face. When she did open the door, it turned out to be Soren. He was standing on the doorstep with a nicely fitting vest and jacket. In one hand he had a single pretty pink carnation flower. 

“Oh, hello Soren! What are you doing here?” 

The young man shuffled his feet side to side, gripping his free hand into a fist, “Hi, Anna. I – well, I was wondering if perhaps you’d like to go out today.” He had a hopeful smile and a glint in his eye as he leaned forward slightly.

“Go out?” Anna asked, leaning against the doorframe, scrunching her brow, but smiling nonetheless. 

Soren blinked a few times before stumbling out, “ Oh, um . . . Out – out with me, today. I knew you had the day off and I convinced the Head Healer to let me get off too.” 

Anna moved a hand to her chest, “Just to spend the day with me?” Her eyes became soft looking at his expectant face. 

He let out a small breath he seemed to have been holding. “Yes,” he responded, extending his hand, presenting the small pink flower. 

She took it slowly and lifted it to her nose, taking in the sweet scent, and flickering her eyes to look up at Soren underneath her long lashes. After a few seconds she grinned and twirled the carnation. 

Then Newt cleared his throat, out of nowhere, in the kitchen and Anna quickly turned towards him, “Oh, Newt! Um . . .” She looked to Soren and back to Newt a few times with a worried expression. 

However Newt gazed towards the ground, letting his hair fall into his eyes and he smiled shyly, waving a hand in the air, “Go on. I know you want to.” 

“Really,” Anna dazzled, going on her tip toes unexpectantly. 

Newt returned his hands to his pockets and nodded subtly, “I’ll see you tonight.” 

She looked radiant as she ran for her jacket and little shoes by the coat rack, still holding the small pink carnation. “Thank you Newt! Don't forget about that thing you wanted to show me.” She continued to smile at him and all he could do was return one, almost painfully. 

Soren let her pass the doorway and he reached out to grab the handle and shut the door. Before he closed it he waved to Newt and nodded his head. Then moving towards the first flight of stairs, the two of them went down. 

“So, what did you have planned?” Anna asked, still gazing at the flower in her hands. 

“Well,” Soren began, “I figured because you don't go out much . . .” He bumped into her teasingly, “I figured you could choose something you'd like to do.” 

“I don't know what I'd like to do.” 

Soren smiled, “How can that be?”

She smirked, “Because I don't get out much.” 

He laughed, “Come on, I have an idea.” He reached down and took her hand, leading her along a street before turning down an ally and disapperating. 

When they appeared again they were whipped to the top of a tall building. Anna swayed slightly as she reached for the railing in front of her. It took her a while to see clearly, what with the sun beating down from directly above her. But when she could the first thing she noticed was the scent of sweet salt and foam. 

Directly across from her was a magnificent coastline of rolling waves that ran and collapsed on the shore. It stretched forever on either side and was decorated with many areas of rock and shell. The wind was picking up and the sound of water soared through her ears. 

She sighed and looked down at what she was standing on and gasped. It was a beautiful old lighthouse. They were currently standing on the highest point with the grand spotlight behind them. 

“What is this place?” Anna asked. 

“It's Montauk Point. It's one of my favorite places to sit and think.” 

Anna smiled in awe, “It's beautiful.” 

Soren moved his hand and took the carnation from Anna and quietly placed it behind her ear, moving her hair aside. Then he resorted to leaning his back against the railing, crossing his arms in front of him. Anna twirled around the landing and sat down on the rough peeling red wood, sticking her legs beyond the railing and allowing her legs to swing free below her. 

Soren chuckled and followed suit, threading his arms through the bars before him. 

“So you come here to think?”

“Yeah, the fresh air does your head some good,” Soren said. 

“What do you think about?” 

He thought for a good minute, “Usually what's happening at the hospital. But sometimes about my folks over in California and my sis going off to school . . . I think a great deal about you too.” 

“Me?” Anna said, startled. 

“Oh, yes,” he said dramatically. “You’re one of my more puzzling thoughts.” 

“What do you mean?” She asked, tucking her hands underneath her legs. 

“Well, normally when I think about you it's me trying to figure out a way to get you to go out with me.” 

Anna swung her legs for a few moments, giggling to herself, not feeling at all pressured to make conversation. 

“Soren, is this a date?” 

“Do you want it to be?” 

She stared down at her legs, “I don't know.” She frowned slightly and Soren leaned close, poking her side, making her laugh. 

“You don't have to be so serious. Let's just have fun right now, come on!” Then he jumped from his spot and disappeared - reappearing down on the beach, his socks and shoes flung aside. 

Anna stood up and yelled down, “What are you doing?” 

He cupped his hands around his mouth, “Enjoying the sun on the sand while I still can! Get down here!” 

It only took her a split second to agree to the statement as she too appeared down next to him, her shoes put aside. He immediately picked her up by the waist and spun her around, erupting the both of them in laughs. Then placing her down, he ran around as fast as he could. 

“Come and get me Addie!”

“You know I don't like being called that!” She laughed, mocking his staggered movements. 

“What are ya gonna do about it?” He smirked, then he pounced to the side as Anna unexpectantly threw a handful of wet sand toward him. 

They soon found themselves running around, throwing and dodging projectiles of sand. They climbed the rocky mounds littering the area and determined if they could really stick a landing from them. The two of them also spent a lot of time walking along the shore, letting the freezing shallow waves graze their feet as they talked and laughed. 

Back at the apartment Newt had resorted to taking care of his creatures, consulting them with his problems. 

“I don't know what to do, Pickett,” he said, pulling out a green twig-like creature from his front pocket. “It's like whatever I do she becomes more distant.” 

The small creature squeaked in his hand and Newt nodded enthusiastically, “I really do want to be her friend. Uh . . . Yes – yes Pickett, friend.” 

The twig gave him a speculating stare as Newt continued his way throughout his case. 

“Don't look at me like that. I . . . Yes, yes, I know,” Pickett squeaked some more. “Please, Pickett. I just want . . . Okay fine! Maybe I like her a little bit.” 

The twig laughed shrilly, shaking its leaves, “A little bit! Besides, she fancies that Soren bloke. They seem to have fun together. D-did you see the way she smiled at him when he gave her that flower. I wish I-I could . . . Ah, what does it matter. There are plenty of girls out there.” 

Pickett huffed a bit and climbed back towards his homely pocket as Newt slowed his walking until he was standing still. 

“Pickett? Come, Pickett. What have you to be upset about?” 

Suddenly there was a shout from the shed a few habitats over, “Newt?” 

“Jacob!” Newt called back, turning and making his way over. 

Once he got there he spotted his new friend with a take-out bag full of what seemed to be treats. 

“Where’s Anna? Did you show her this place?” 

“Um . . . well – I, uh . . . No, I didn't.” 

Jacob groaned and flailed his arms, “I thought we talked about this Newt! You need to talk to the girl to get to know her!” 

“I do talk to her. It's just that . . .” 

“I don’t get it. I thought she was really warming up to you. You said you trying to tell her you'd listen to her made it worse?” 

“Well, no – no it just wasn't something she expected. And if you would listen to me . . .” 

“And when Tina asked you to dance, I thought for sure she’d notice and do something about it, but I guess I was wrong,” Jacob rumbled his bag of sweets. “Where is she anyways?” 

“She went on a date with that Soren.” Newt stuck his hands in his pockets and looked towards the ground. Jacob gazed at him immediately with concerned eyes. 

“Oh, I'm sorry, Newt. I guess we always kind of suspected that one.” 

Newt nodded quietly and Jacob seemed to be at a loss of what to do. He fumbled with his fingers and made his way towards the ladder again, “Everyone's making dinner now. Do you want to join us? I know Tina would be excited to see you.” 

But Newt shook his head and murmured, “I think I'll just eat something down here, thank you.”

Jacob gave a small acknowledging smile before he made his way up towards the surface and Newt sighed before turning towards where he kept the different food items for his creatures, mumbling to himself and Pickett. 

What had he gotten himself into? He was supposed to go to New York, travel to Arizona, and then get home right quick. What was he even doing? He had creatures that were lost in the city and could be getting hurt for all he knew. He had to stop wasting time. Why would he be stalling?

“I guess I always kind of knew she wouldn't go for me. But, for just a moment I thought . . .”   
~~~  
Soren led Anna away from the restaurant, “What do you want to do now?” He grinned. 

“I'm not sure. I feel like we’ve done everything already!” Anna giggled. 

Soren ran over to the icy street, “Lets go ice skating in Central Park!” 

Anna stopped short and felt him tug on her hand from the sudden halt. She tried to keep a light face as she answered suddenly much more quiet than before, “I think it's too dark to go skating now.” 

“It won't be that bad, there’ll be some lamps for light.” He looked at her expectantly, but she continued to shake her head, fear creeping into her eyes.

“Soren, you know I haven't gone ice skating since - they died.” 

Soren paused and gripped her hands, “Come on, Anna. I think it's high time you got past that.” 

She continued to shake her head, now more and more forcibly. 

“Alright, alright. It's okay. How about we go dancing instead?” 

Anna gulped and looked up at him with big eyes, but nodded. 

“Perfect,” he said, extending an arm out to her. As she took it he whispered, “I hope you know I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to do.” She finally smiled again and nodded as he laughed and said, “And I'm going to have to buy you new gloves for your birthday because your fingers are freezing!” 

“They always are.” 

As they walked he reached over and squeezed her hand, “When is your birthday?” 

She sighed, “In a few weeks – from today."

He chuckled, “Are you going to do anything special.”

She pushed into him, “You know I don’t like doing anything grand. Maybe my sisters and I will go out to dinner or something along those lines.”

Soren nodded and skidded his feet as they walked, “And what about those men staying with you? What were their names?”

Anna turned to him sharply with scared eyes, “How did you . . .?” 

He smiled, “Oh, you didn’t think I would’ve known? Don’t worry, Addie, I won’t tell. I know how horrible your witch of a landlady is.”

“But I never told you that . . .”

Soren squeezed her hand a little harder, “It doesn’t matter. I saw them leaving your apartment a few times on my way home from the hospital. I figured they were staying there because they kept coming back. And men aren't supposed to be in your apartment - especially after nightfall, right?”

Anna looked down towards the ground when she responded, “The one that left with Queenie and Tina today is Jacob Kowalski.”

“Do you like him?” 

Anna tightened her grip on his arm, “He’s very nice. He makes Queenie very happy, so it makes me happy.”

Soren nodded slowly and then whispered, “And the other one?” He sounded slightly darker than usual. 

Anna looked up towards the sky, “That’s Newt Scamander.”

It took a few minutes for Soren to ask his previous question, still a bit huskier, “And what about the guy? Do you like him too?”

She pondered a bit longer than she had with Jacob. The thoughts warmed her despite the cold air now swirling around them as the night became colder. 

“He’s extremely peculiar and rather timid. But he’s kind and an interesting friend.”

Soren watched her gaze and continued to question, “How long have you known him?” 

Anna smiled, “Oh, about four days. I know its not long, but I think we can be really great friends.”

They then walked on in silence, leaving the conversation in the air. Unlike before, there was now a certain heaviness that somewhat frightened Anna. Soren didn’t usually act that way around her. They didn’t speak again until they got to the dance club that they had mutually decided to walk towards. 

Once there Soren broke out his charming mischievous grin again and waved his wand, changing his whole outfit from his casual vest to something a bit more dressy for occasion. He turned towards her with his arms outstretched, raising one eyebrow teasingly, “Like what you see?”

Anna laughed as she extracted her wand from her pocket, “Oh, yeah. Its very flattering on you.” She waved her own wand and her light day dress magically transformed into a shorter silky coral pink dress with strapped stylish shoes. She allowed her hair to be curled up and she twirled one strand around her fingers as she looked up at Soren. 

“Wow, Addie!” He breathed out, “You look beautiful.” 

She giggled, but pushed him away, “Stop calling me Addie! Lets go dancing. I haven't danced in ages!”

Soren laughed as she dragged him towards the building, “If I remember correctly you have quite the knack for it.” 

“You'll have to be the judge of that,” she said, going for the door before Soren could even open it for her. 

He just continued to smile, obviously noticing the bedazzling dance shoes she had conjured onto her feet.


	6. For Radiant Eyes

Anna sat in her usual armchair by the fireplace, reading a book, as Queenie used her wand to magic a dress to float in the air. She was making a few altercations to it, adding much more pink fabric than there was before.

“Sounds like you had fun yesterday,” Queenie remarked, twirling her wand.

Anna looked up from her book, a little annoyed that she was interrupted, “Yeah, loads. The most fun I’ve had in a long time.” 

Queenie smiled and pointed her wand to a measuring tape, “Oh – you went out dancing?” 

Anna let out an unexpected giggle and from the hallway came Newt, silently advancing the two sisters.

“I bet you showed him up on the dance floor,” Queenie laughed. Anna joined in, nodding as she did so. Newt looked towards the ground, his hair lying messily across his forehead. 

“D-Do you like to dance, Anna?” He questioned, clutching his hands at his sides. 

Anna turned towards him, immediately thinking back to the restaurant where she told him she didn’t mind not dancing. She nodded her head, but didn’t exaggerate, “Sometimes.” 

Queenie gasped with a grin, “Oh, please. Anna here is the best dancer I’ve ever seen. I’m just surprised Soren was up for taking her out, I doubt he was able to keep up with your steps!” 

Anna smiled shyly, “I’m not that good, but yes I do enjoy it.” 

Newt slowly nodded his head and allowed some of the awkward silence to fill the space before saying, “Can I show you something?”

Anna turned to him, meeting his gaze, suddenly remembering that he asked her the same thing the day before, “Sure.” 

He then reached out his hand waiting for her to take it; he tilted his head away shyly and she could see him shaking slightly.

She then surprised herself by taking it without question.

Queenie had a slightly shocked and intrigued look on her face as she moved her eyes from Newt to Anna rather quickly. But she didn’t say anything as they left her without uttering a word. 

Newt immediately gripped Anna’s hand a bit tighter than she expected and led her down the hallway to his room. His hands were strong and muscular, but also calloused along his palm. 

“Your hands really are very cold, Anna.” 

She giggled, “I can’t figure out any way to warm them up.” Except right in that moment a warmth was filling her fingers and spreading up her arm and into her chest. 

Once they went into the bedroom Newt let go of Anna’s hand and shut the door behind him. Anna felt a nervous tick erupt as she eyed him with a puzzled gaze.

“What are you doing?”

He didn’t look at her, but gestured to his case that was lying a few feet away from them. He moved towards it and opened the lid, letting it fling wide with a clang of the clasps.

Newt then proceeded to step inside of it and climb down. After being about waist deep inside, he looked up and smiled at Anna’s shocked face. 

“Coming?” he asked. 

After he completely disappeared, Anna looked around the room before taking a deep breath and walking over to the case.

She took a small step inside and felt her foot hit something hard and flat. Taking another step, she discovered it was a type of ladder. Slowly making her way down, she heard the lid of the case shut above her after she was out of range.

Then, letting out a slight gasp, she felt two strong hands lightly hold onto her waist as she neared the bottom.

At the last step Newt kindly lifted her and set her down on the wood boards of his shed. She turned and straightened out her dress as he snapped his hands back to his sides. He then watched her features as she gazed around the small room. 

There was a camp bed across from her and a variety of tropical gear and tools lining the walls. A counter along next to her had many wooden cupboards full of nets and rope and collecting jars. And rows of pills, syringes, and vials littered the counter surface.

A small table was set in the corner with an old typewriter and many pages scattered around it. Other things included many maps and notes and drawings plastered on the remaining clear spots of the walls, complete with moving photographs of creatures. 

“Is this where you live?” Anna asked, running her hand across some of the maps.

“When I travel,” Newt said, removing his eyes from her face and pulling off his waistcoat and undoing his tie.

She walked over to the table sporting the countless papers. She assumed it was the manuscript Newt had been working on, “Do you have a title for your book yet?” 

“No, I – I haven’t. I’ve been toying with the idea of 'Marvelous Creatures of the World and What You Can Do to Help Them.'" He busied himself with something in the cupboards, “But that’s a bit long.” 

Anna smiled and swayed side to side in a nervous fashion, “I think it would sound nice with a long . . .” Then she jumped dramatically at the sudden noise of Newt swinging a bloodied butcher’s knife. 

“What are you doing?” she practically yelled.

Newt was taken aback, “I’m cutting up some – some, uh . . . meat.”

Anna noticed the carcass that Newt had placed on the counter before him. 

“What for?” Anna said, flailing her arms a bit. 

Newt blinked rapidly, tilting his head to the side again, “Um . . . for – for my creatures. It’s time to feed them.” 

Anna gaped her mouth, “Your creatures? I thought you brought me down here to help with your manuscript! You keep your creatures here?” 

Newt nodded slightly before continuing to cut up the carcass, “Yes. They all stay here in my case.”

He threw the singular pieces from the counter into a bucket on the floor near him, then leading the still startled Anna outside of his shed, “Follow me.” 

What she saw next wasn’t at all what she expected. 

There were countless enclosures housing different habitats around the entire area. Anna found herself taking steps unconsciously as she looked around amazed at how beautiful it all was.

Each habitat seemed to be different in a way, whether that was the plants or the weather, including some areas having sunlight and the others having stars out. 

Newt made his way to the nearest one to them and waited for Anna to appear next to him before calling down his first creature. 

“Come on – come on . . . Down you come . . . come on.” He pulled out his wand and magically created an umbrella to shield him and Anna from the rain that began pouring.

Soon thunder and lightning sprouted against the sky before them and Anna marveled at the sight, but was soon shocked beyond reason as the thing Newt was calling appeared out of the dark storm clouds. 

A huge magnificent creature was flying down to meet them. It reminded Anna of a book she had read on Hippogriffs, except this creature was covered solely in golden light feathers and massive clawed feet and widespread wings. She had the funny suspicion that she had seen something like it before. Anna backed away from her position next to Newt and suddenly was overcome with fear. 

Meanwhile, the creature calmed down by Newt’s words and the surrounding weather disappeared and changed into bright sunshine and blue skies. Newt put his wand away and realized that Anna had disappeared from his side.

He turned to see that she was staring at the Thunderbird, paralyzed with fear, breathing rather heavily. 

Newt went towards her and said her name quietly. When she didn’t respond, he reached down and took one of her shaking hands. That snapped her out of her transfixed state.

She turned wide eyes to his as she let out a shaky breath, “Is - is that?”

Newt held onto her hand and placed his other on her back, “That’s Frank the Thunderbird. He’s a friend of mine I’m trying to take back home. Anna, he’s not dangerous, you don’t need to be afraid.” 

She resisted against his gentle nudge to move forward, “I told you I w-would be terrified.” 

He leaned closer to her and kept his hand firmly on her back, “I’m right here, Anna. I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

Slowly, but surely, Anna calmed down some and allowed Newt to lead her to the creature. He soon let go of her hand and reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of grubs.

The Thunderbird watched him intently with his beady fiery eyes and Newt soon went up to the creature and stroked its feathers, feeding him the snack. The bird shook his head and nudged Newt’s hand affectionately. 

Newt grinned and turned towards Anna, “See, he’s not dangerous.” 

She smiled back at him and took a sharp intake of breath at the sheer size of the creature. Newt then bent down towards his bucket of meat and pulled out a few more treats. Anna, seeing how well the beast got on with Newt, advanced the creature. 

“Thank Paracelsus that he’s still here. If he’d gotten out that could have been quite catastrophic.” 

Suddenly the Thunderbird became slightly agitated, flapping his wings and Newt whirled around to see Anna inches from the bird with her hand outstretched to it. 

“No, no, Anna don’t move. I should have told you, he gets a bit nervous around strangers. No! Don’t move.” Anna began to panic again. “Just wait a moment, don’t worry.”

He fiddled with some of the treats in his pocket when the Thunderbird unexpectantly pushed his head into Anna’s open palm. 

She held her breath and the bird proceeded to rub his head and beak into her hand, making odd clicking sounds. She finally blinked her eyes and let out her breath as the beast took a step forward and rubbed his feathery neck across her arm. 

“Wow,” she whispered, “His feathers are so soft!”

She plunged her hands into his golden plumage, stroking the petal-like feathers. The bird, Frank, seemed to like it as he continued his clicking noises and cooed, shaking out his wings. 

Anna giggled, which soon turned into a laugh as the bird lifted his head and ruffled his feathers, making them stick all out at different angles. 

“I like this creature Newt! Newt?”

She turned to find him standing with his arms limp at his sides, awestruck at what had just happened. 

“Are you okay?”

Newt gaped his mouth, “Okay? How did you do that?”

Anna raised her hands, “Do what?” The Thunderbird reached his head underneath her raised arm and nudged her to the side, making her lose her footing for a second before she turned and stroked the bird’s feathers again. 

“That!” Newt said, “Normally they aren’t that trusting. He just went right up to you!” 

“Is that bad?”

Newt rubbed his face, “No, I suppose not. It’s amazing really, I would never have expected that.” 

The bird lifted its head and nibbled at the ends of Anna’s strawberry blonde hair. 

Newt, still amazed at what had occurred, joined her next to the beast. 

“He’s the real reason I came to America. To bring Frank home,” he stroked the bird, “He was trafficked, you see. I found him in Egypt, he was all chained up. Couldn’t leave him there, had to bring him back. I’m going to put you back where you belong, aren’t I, Frank. To the wilds of Arizona.” 

Anna admired the hope in Newts face as he lovingly hugged the creatures head. 

He turned away from the habitat and raised his hands to his mouth. He made a beast-like roar, reaching down to grab the bucket of meat. 

Anna smiled surprisingly at what he had just did, not exactly expecting it, but enjoying the fact he was so comfortable doing it there. He led her into a sandy, moonlit territory where he placed the bucket down and waited for Anna to join him. 

“Okay, don’t try and pet anymore creatures without my say so. I don’t want you to startle any of them.” 

Anna nodded as slight fear crept into her vision again. 

“Ah – here they come.” 

“Here who comes?” Anna said, taking a step back.

Newt turned towards her, stopping her from moving backward anymore, “The Graphorns.” 

Quite suddenly, a – what seemed to be a Graphorn – appeared charging into sight. It had a sleek, muscular body like a big cat, but unlike a feline there were large slimy tentacles sprouting from its mouth.

Combining the dimmed moonlit setting and the bounding Graphorn, Anna screamed out and struggled to back away, feeling fear course through her veins. 

But before she could get too far, Newt grabbed onto her arm and looked straight into her eyes, drawing her petrified gaze. “Hey, you’re all right. You’re all right.” He sneaked a smile and watched her breathing even out. 

Soon the Graphorn moved closer and rested its head on Newt’s shoulder, reaching out its tentacles towards his face. Anna jumped back immediately, letting out a frightened squeak. 

Newt patted the creatures head, “Hello, hello!” He turned to the small trembling girl with an ear to ear smile. Knowing she wouldn’t go anywhere in the case without him, he went on talking. 

“So they’re the last breeding pair in existence. If I hadn’t managed to rescue them that could have been the end of Graphorns – forever.” 

Anna noticed a second large Graphorn reach the top of the sandy mound of the habitat. It pawed at the ground, wiggling its tentacles at the air. Then out of nowhere, a much smaller younger Graphorn appeared and trotted down the hill and made its way to Newt, reaching out with its mouth. Newt smiled immediately and stroked the little creature. 

Anna found herself falling to her knees, her hands clutched together and pulled close to her chest. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes wide, trained on the infant beast. 

“All right,” Newt said, throwing the nudging creature a piece of meat from the bucket he carried with him. 

The baby Graphorn ran towards the treat and ate it hurriedly. Newt then watched Anna, pleased with her reaction. And his smile only got wider as the Graphorn made its way to her, cautious at first.

She lowered her hands and breathed out a grin, gasping slightly as the small thing went for one of her hands, licking it with its short tentacles. 

Anna laughed, stroking its head with her other hand, “So, you – you rescue these creatures?”

Newt had to snap himself from his loving gaze on her to respond, “Yes, that’s right. Rescue, nurture, and protect them, and I’m gently trying to educate fellow wizards about them.” 

He still beamed with wonder and happiness at how his creatures so far had warmed up to Anna immediately. 

He moved away calling out, “Come on.” He went for a small ramp of stairs as a small pink bird flew past him towards a midair perch. 

Anna scrambled up from her position on the ground, finding herself eager for more, but hesitant - expecting another round of larger and menacing looking creatures. 

But once they got to the top of the ramp, they made their way to a bamboo wood. Newt came to a particular tree and called out, “Titus? Finn? Poppy, Marlow, Tom?”

Suddenly a group of little twig like creatures made an appearance from the tangled branches of the tree. Newt then pulled out a similar creature from his pocket and addressed Anna. 

“This is Pickett. He’s a Bowtruckle. He had a cold. He needed some body warmth.” 

Anna leaned down near the plant-like thing on Newt’s arm, “Aw!” She was so close that Newt could feel her breathe out on his exposed arm and the little Bowtruckle looked up at her and squeaked out loudly. 

Leading Pickett to the tree, the other Bowtruckles clicked and clacked at seeing their friend.

“Right, on you hop.” However Pickett steadfastly refused to leave Newt’s arm. 

“See, he has some attachment issues,” Newt said to Anna before turning back to the creature, “Now, come on, Pickett. Pickett. No, they’re not going to bully you . . . Now, come on. Pickett!” 

The Bowtruckle then clung onto one of Newt’s fingers, desperate not to return to the tree, and Newt huffed out a sigh, “All right. But that is exactly why they accuse me of favoritism . . .”

Newt moved away, but Anna was still watching the little Bowtruckles with curious smiling eyes.

It didn’t take long for her to turn away, however, when she heard Newt call out, “All right, I’m coming . . . I’m coming, Mum’s here – Mum’s here.” 

She turned to see him kneeling over a little wooden nest of twigs, scooping out a strange looking serpent. “Ah – hello, you – let me take a look at you.”

Anna made her way to him, kneeling beside him. And Newt was very aware at how her arm was pressed against his as she bent down to see what was in his hands. 

“What is that?” she questioned. 

“It’s an Occamy. This one hatched just a few days ago,” he said, lifting the creature higher. It had a long sleek body like a snake, with shimmery purple and turquoise scales. But interestingly enough, it had similarly colored feathery wings and head with a sharp beak. 

“Do you want to . . . ?” Newt gestured it towards Anna and she nodded a bit too enthusiastically.

“It's Jacob’s Occamy. Practically hatched in his hands.”

Giving her the newborn Occamy, Newt slightly shook his head at finding someone so accustomed to his beasts.

She didn’t even flinch at this one, not even the slightest glance of fear in her eyes. It warmed his heart and made his chest make a strange growl. He suddenly had the desire to play with her long strawberry blonde hair; to learn to braid and style it.

Anna lifted a finger to stroke the little baby and it swung its head, eyeing her movements. 

“Ah no . . .” 

But before Newt could get out what he was going to say, the small Occamy pushed its head into Anna’s finger, scratching its beak against her nail. 

“It’s so cute!” Anna gasped and Newt chuckled in wonder. 

When she looked towards him, almost questioningly he stated, “Normally they don’t let strangers pet them. They learn to defend themselves early because people are after them so often. Their shells are made of silver, see, so they’re incredibly valuable.”

She laughed, placing the baby back into its nest and turning back to Newt. 

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?”

He blinked a few times. “Like what?” he said, getting up quickly. 

“I don’t know . . . when you do your eyes get bright like you’re looking at the sun or something.”

Newt outstretched a hand for her, “Well, it’s usually hard to look away from something as beautiful and bright as the sun.” 

Anna widened her eyes at him and wiped her face of expression as he did something similar.

Awkwardly, he retracted his hand and walked away, relieving himself of her gaze as a blush erupted on his face. 

Anna pushed herself up from the ground and followed Newt, a quiet smile appearing.

She hugged herself, rubbing her cold hands up and down her arms, but immediately stopped when she remembered how just a few days ago he had danced with her sister. How he didn’t even acknowledge her as he left her alone at the table. How the two of them laughed the whole rest of the night together.

He liked Tina, not her.


	7. Coldest Accomplishment

The Sunday afternoon was comprised of nothing but relaxation for Anna. Queenie was on call at her work and Tina wanted nothing more than to be surrounded by the bustling of MACUSA. Newt had disappeared, mumbling about how he’d wasted enough time and needed to find his creatures quickly.

That eventually left the apartment empty, except for Anna and Jacob.

She was spending the day attempting to read a new novel she had found at a local No-Maj bookshop. It was a quiet place that she enjoyed visiting on most days. It held a swarm of adventures that were quite different from the writings of most wizarding authors.

However, she was finding it rather difficult to turn the pages of the book. She found herself re-reading each line, trying to remember what it had said. Her thoughts were wandering too far to pay attention to what was happening in the story.

In her mind, she was going back to Newt’s case and his magnificent creatures. She wanted to see more, learn more; it was all just so much. It was quite beautiful down there, away from the world, much to the affect her books brought her.

The case was an adventure of its own, and she didn’t need to re-read lines to understand it – she experienced it.

As the sun began to set, Anna finally slammed her book shut and placed it on the table stand next to her. Whipping out her wand, she flicked it towards the radio near the couch across from her and turned the station to a wizarding news talk show. She turned the volume low and listened to the hum as Jacob came strolling into the room.

“Afternoon, Anna." He helped himself to a glass of water from the kitchen and motioned towards the Goldstein sister, “Want some?”

“No, thank you, Jacob,” she sighed.

“You doing alright?” he asked, reaching over to a small wooden cupboard where he extracted a pastry.

Anna smiled and nodded her head, “Just day dreaming is all.”

He took a bite of the treat in his hand and made his way over to the couch, “What about?”

“Newt’s case." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, “He showed me his creatures and I can’t stop thinking about them! They’re the most amazing things I’ve ever seen. All I want to do right now is jump down that ladder and see Frank.”

Jacob laughed and leaned back into the cushions, “I knew you’d love it down there. It doesn’t seem real does it?” He slowed his words down and gazed at the rug beneath his feet, “None of it does.”

Anna waved her wand to lower the radio volume further, “What do you mean?”

Jacob gestured to what she had just did, “That! It’s crazy – the past few days. One moment I’m begging the bank to lend me money for a bakery and the next I’m staying in an apartment with a weird British guy and the most beautiful blonde I’ve ever seen.” He paused and placed his pastry on the side table. “And things that I never thought were possible are happening. Wands and magic and spells!”

Anna nodded and gave a sympathetic smile, “And you were never supposed to know.”

“It’s crazy, isn’t it?”

“And you won’t remember any of it. You’re going to have to be Obliviated.”

Jacob frowned, but didn’t question it, “I know. I’m going to be stuck in that life-sucking factory for as long as I live, canning food when I could be making it fresh in an oven.”

Anna gave a breathy laugh and gestured to his half-eaten pastry, “Tell me about your bakery. Why do it?”

He brightened immediately and seemed to straighten himself out as he spoke, “My grandma. I’m doing it for my grandma. She has this book filled with all her homemade baked goods – all the ones she used to make when I was a kid.”

He closed his eyes and lifted his hands slightly, as if he was re-living it, “Her house always smelled like vanilla and sugar dough. And she’d always tell me, ‘Jacob, one day I’ll have a bakery of my own. And people will come from miles around just to get a smell of my sweets.’ It was her lifelong dream.”

He reopened his eyes and cleared his throat, “A dream she didn’t live long enough to see. I want to make it possible for her. I want to make it come true. She deserved everything . . . but she settled for the tiny kitchen in her tiny house.”

The silence filled the room and was only broken by Anna’s proud smile, “I think that’s a perfectly lovely dream.” Jacob beamed up at her as she continued, “I wish I could have met her, your grandma. She sounds like an incredible woman.”

Jacob sighed, “Yeah, she was. She was the reason I love to cook and bake. She taught me everything I know.”

Anna sat straighter, “Well, I wish you the best of luck with your dream. I hope one day I can taste Kowalski’s famous baked goods. I have a bit of a sweet tooth myself.”

Jacob almost bounced off the couch, “You do? Now I have to bake you something! Why didn’t say something sooner?”

She laughed loudly, clapping her hands together, “I would love that very much!”

And in the small silence that followed the laughter, the voice over the radio could be heard as the talk show wizard announced the top news.

“This just in . . . there has been a small disaster at the nearby Central Park Zoo where officials are saying the No-Maj’s beasts of a curious nature are running rampage down the streets.”

Anna flicked her wand and the volume increased as the two of them listened intently.

“There’s not much information at the moment, but witnesses say something incredibly large and unrecognizable destroyed the Zoo walls, letting out a range of animals normally on display for No-Maj pleasure. MACUSA heads are asking for wizards to be on alert as this unknown force could still be loose on the streets endangering both the magic and non-magic alike. More news will be announced at a later time . . .”

Jacob gazed at the radio, “Should we be worried about that?”

Anna looked up at him, “Could it be one of Newt’s creatures?”

He blinked his eyes a few times and turned towards her, “Better mention it to him just to be sure. He told me before he left that he was going to look around Times Square.”

Quite suddenly, there was an enormous bellowing roar that reverberated through the brisk air outside the window.

Anna immediately jumped out of her seat and ran to the window, opening it wide. Another roar could be heard as a light snow began to fall, beginning to stir some of the neighbors as other windows were opened to hear the curious noise.

Jacob joined Anna’s side as they looked across the city and she pointed towards the source of the unknown bellows, “That’s where the zoo is.”

Jacob nodded, “How fast can we get there?”

Anna immediately reached out to grasp Jacob’s vest jacket. The prospect of a small adventure seemed too great to her as a grin broke out on her features, thinking about seeing Newt and his creatures again.

She and Jacob were flung into a whirlwind as they apparated right into the outskirts of Central Park, right near the entrance of the zoo itself. 

Jacob turned on his heels and grabbed his head, “Woah, I forgot you could do that.”

Anna smiled, “Yeah, sorry about that. Do you know where Newt would’ve gone? Did he say?”

The frost crunched under their shoes as the sun began to set further, allowing the now swirling flakes of snow to become colder on their exposed skin. Anna turned around to find the right path towards the zoo and started at a brisk pace.

Jacob stumbled up behind her, “Anna, slow down, there’s ice everywhere.”

She hadn’t felt excitement like this in years and for the first time in forever she wasn’t anxious or worrying about anything. It was the most exhilarating feeling as it coursed through her veins – being shy at that time seemed like a mere moment of her past.

“Anna, seriously,” Jacob huffed, “Shouldn’t we wait for Newt before we run where there could be one of his creatures? Couldn’t it be dangerous?”

She didn’t say anything as she sped her walk towards the brick barrier of the Central Park Zoo. However, as she neared the entrance she was unexpectantly pushed away abruptly and she slipped on the ice, landing harshly on the cold ground.

“Oh, miss I’m so sorry,” came a timid and shaky voice, “L-let me help you . . . Anna?”

Anna looked up from her position on the cement and cried out, “Newt!”

Jacob finally caught up and bent over slightly, “Ah, Newt . . . we were just about to go looking for you." He puffed some more, “Did you hear what happened at the zoo?”

Newt had extended his hand towards Anna, who took it gratefully and was lifted back onto her feet. He then turned towards the zoo and observed the structure before them, thinking with his curious vibrant eyes.

“I heard the roars,” Newt said, resting his case by his side.

“What is it?” Anna asked, her gaze smiling at the brick gate.

Another loud rumble could be heard in the distance and Newt immediately pushed his case over and opened the lid, pointing his wand inside of it to extract something. When he muttered the spell, protective headgear came flying out and into his hand.

“Put this on,” he said, gesturing to Anna.

“Why – why would I have to wear something like this?” she asked, reaching out for the helmet.

Newt pointed his wand into the case once again to call upon other garments, “Because your skull is susceptible to breakage under immense force.”

Anna looked at the headgear for a second before passing it to Jacob, “Here, wear this.”

“Anna, I think you should being wearing it . . .”

“I have a wand, Jacob. I can get out of the way if I need to.” She smirked when he then quickly snatched the helmet and strapped it on without question.

Newt then ran off to the wreckage, right towards a wall that was demolished in places – large mounds of rubble littering the entrance. There was yet another bellowing roar echoing from within and Newt finally produced what he had been looking for in his case.

“Okay, if you just, uh, pop this on,” he said, extending a body protector towards Jacob, who put it on promptly. He fumbled with the straps, but got the breastplate on securely and turned to where Anna was gazing around.

“Okay, I’m ready,” he said, his arms stuck resting outwards with the padded plate on his chest in the way.

Anna giggled, “Really suits you, Jacob. You should wear it more often.”

“Now, there’s absolutely nothing for you to worry about,” Newt said, turning more towards Anna than Jacob.

She watched as his eyes snapped to hers, trying to convince her to remain calm. Suddenly that crazed free feeling she had felt just minutes ago vanished and she turned into her usual worried and petrified self.

She wanted to believe Newt; she had met some of his creatures before, but somehow the fear from his words crept into her vision and planted itself there.

Newt seemed to sense this because he didn’t look away, but continued a penetrating gaze on her.

In those few seconds Anna couldn’t help but admire his dazzling blue eyes that were splashed with green.

Jacob spoke up, “Tell me – has anyone ever believed you when you told them not to worry?”

Newt tilted his head, letting his curls graze across his forehead, “My philosophy is that worrying means you suffer twice.”

He reached down and took hold of Anna’s hand gently, “I-is this o-okay?” he whispered.

A breath was caught in Anna’s throat, but she shakily nodded her head and flinched when another loud roar coursed through the grounds – a lot closer than before.

“There’s n-nothing to worry about – I’m here. I won’t let anything happen to you,” Newt said quiet enough that Jacob wouldn’t hear. Then he grabbed hold of his case with his free hand and ran through the hole in the brick wall, trailing Anna behind him.

Jacob followed, stumbling over rubble and debris, as a loud snort could be heard coming from within.

Stopping at an enclosure that seemed to be fit for a hippo, Newt let go of Anna’s hand and opened his case, “She’s in season. She needs to mate.”

Anna was stuck looking up with a horrified expression on the largest creature she had yet to meet. It was a large, rotund, rhinoceros-like creature with a massive horn protruding from her forehead.

It was about five times the size of the nearby hippo, who was terrified of the creature that was now nuzzling up against it.

From the suitcase, Newt took out a tiny vial of liquid. He pulled out the stopper with his teeth and spit it to the side, not taking his eyes off the creature. He dabbed a spot of the liquid onto each of his wrists and Jacob coughed from the smell. It really was pungent.

“Erumpent musk – she is mad for it,” he said before handing the small vial to Jacob.

With a small intake of breath, Anna finally blinked her wide eyes, whispering, “Erumpent.” She found herself again shaking and sidled up against Jacob, realizing how cold it was getting with the sun almost fully set.

The two of them began to watch as Newt stepped forward with his case, opening it rather seductively, Anna noticed.

At that moment, the Erumpent turned away from the hippo, interested in Newt. Her horn was glowing a strange orange color and a form of liquid looked to be swirling from inside it.

The creature and Newt began to circle one another, rolling over and mirroring each other, getting closer and closer to the opened case.

Still luring the Erumpent closer, Newt did a series of grunts, wiggles, rolls, and groans to attract her attention.

Anna wasn’t sure about the Erumpent, but it sure did attract her attention. She had to keep a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter as Newt swung his leg around, showing off his behind to the beast. It certainly was entrancing.

Anna found herself embarrassed as she was watching certain parts of him she probably shouldn’t have been watching. But he was moving around in such a peculiar fashion.

As he continued the ‘mating ritual,’ the Erumpent began to act much like a small puppy. She was bouncing on her heels and prancing around towards Newt.

Finally, as Newt bent down to roll over on the now snow covered ground, the Erumpent followed. She wiggled onto her back, waving her stubby legs into the air - making a cooing whale-like noise. When she did so, the case was a mere feet away from her.

“Good girl – come on – into the case . . .”

Anna continued to sidle up against Jacob as the frosted wind bit her pale arms and she gasped at the tension of the moment. Jacob was, however, busying himself with admiring the Erumpent musk Newt had handed him.

Anna clutched her fingers, eyes still wide with rapt attention, but suddenly a sharp bark pushed her to give out a short squeal – pouncing into Jacob.

Turning around, she saw a sea lion clapping its flippers on top of the brick wreckage of the zoo wall. Sighing greatly, she laughed with relief as the animal slid away quickly from the scene. She set her gaze back at Jacob, still grinning, but frowned at what she saw.

Jacob was standing perfectly still as a large stain formed across the breastplate he was wearing. He had opened the Erumpent musk and the act of Anna jumping into him made him spill a large quantity onto himself.

The smell was really unbearable at that point.

“Oh – I’m so sorry Jacob. I didn’t . . .” she reached out and attempted to wipe away the strong smelling solution, only managing to get the liquid all over her own hands.

All Jacob could reply with was a small squeak, which was somewhat frightened. Anna looked up at him and then towards where his eyes were trained.

Across a few enclosures was Newt, standing and whipping his head between her and the Erumpent. When Anna then moved onto the creature, she immediately noticed how its attention was no longer on Newt, but on her and Jacob.

In an instant, the creature made a bellowing roar, charging madly towards the pair. And before Anna could have any type of reaction she felt the absence of Jacob as he had completely abandoned her and was running for his life.

Anna then followed suit as quickly as possible, screaming at the top of her lungs; the large beast taking up the chase towards the source of the strong smell it craved. Anna managed to skip across the brick littered streets and out to the snow covered park where she could barely see Jacob making his way down a rather steep hill.

She continued to yell as loudly as she could, finally tripping and tumbling down the chilling hillside. Snow mixed in her hair and fell into her clothes as she squeaked and squealed rather painfully. When she did make it to the bottom, it took her a few seconds to clear her dazed head. She noticed immediately that upon reaching the level ground – Jacob was currently hanging from a tree before her.

“Newt!” he yelled, terrified, as the Erumpent tried to pursue him up the trunk of the tree.

Anna went to stand, wishing to help with the situation, but winced terribly. Glancing down at her now wet dress, she saw the slight blood stains growing on her knees and the scratches on her hands. She really did take one, falling down that hill.

Nonetheless, she raced towards the tree as the Erumpent stepped away. Scrunching her brow quizzically, Anna reached the base of the tree, realizing the surrounding bark was now bubbling with the same glowing orange liquid that seemed to have been inside the Erumpent’s horn. As the roots popped further and further, Anna’s only concern lied with yelling up at Jacob.

“Hey! Jacob, get down! She’s backed away – now’s your chance.”

He didn’t get to respond properly as the bubbling tree in front of her unexpectedly exploded and Anna was thrown off her feet. She was sent hurling back to the hillside, crashing into the growing piles of snow.

While she was still hidden there, she wasn’t able to see as Newt came bounding over with his case.

Unable to see her, he went trudging to the frozen lake where the Erumpent was still pursuing the panicking Jacob. He slid onto the slick surface and opened his suitcase wide, slipping and colliding right to the Erumpent’s large rough back.

Still tripping over the ice, Newt urged the creature inside until the entire beast was concealed within and he was able to snap the clasps shut.

Right before him laid Jacob, panting on the lake’s surface. Newt set his case down and wiped off his hands, then extending one to the exhausted, yet thrilled, Jacob.

“Good show, Mr. Kowalski.”

Jacob grasped his hand and shook his head slightly, “No, no. Call me Jacob.” He had a smile trained on his lips.

They stood cautiously and slipped and slid towards the nearest edge of the lake. Newt with his case in hand and Jacob finally taking off the protective gear, they continued to breathe heavily from the exertion. 

“That was something,” Jacob remarked as they reached the snowy bank. He lifted his hands to his mouth and breathed hot air into them.

Newt did the same as he shouldered against his coat, searching for some warmth. However, he was incredulously searching the surrounding area with concerned eyes.

“Where’s Anna?”

Jacob took a sharp breath, “I could’ve sworn she was right behind us. She was by the tree when it . . .” He snapped towards Newt with an equally concerned expression and the two of them promptly ran back from whence they came.

When they managed the cold trip back to the hillside, they frantically searched the snow for their friend. Newt, his case forgotten by the destroyed tree, was whipping out his wand for light and skipping around the gradually growing snow piles. Jacob wheezed as he did something similar, the air they breathed coming out in visible frosted waves.

Finally a small light appeared over at the edge of the descending hill and Newt flew towards it. When he got there in a panic, Anna was still stuck in the snow – sitting down with her own wand lit. There was blood soaking through her dress where cuts were made. There was also a small gash across her forehead where she obviously hit her head being thrown back.

As Newt bent down beside her, he was lost for comforting words at his disbelief. He could only notice her incredible shaking from the immense cold she was plunged in.

No matter the circumstance, she smiled up at him and chattered, “I – I may h-have tak-ken a rather n-nasty fall b-back there.”

Snapping back to reality, knowing that she was actually well enough to speak, Newt crouched further until he was mere inches away from her.

“Oh – Anna. I am so s-sorry! I didn’t intend . . . I didn’t mean . . .”

She giggled, but grimaced again, “It’s a-alright.” She shivered, attempting to move out of the snow.

Newt’s wand hand shook, “No – no it’s not. Let me help you.”

She scooted away ever so slightly, making him pause. “No, it’s f-fine. I – I can m-manage.”

Jacob spoke up with small guilt in his throat, “You’ve got a cut on your head there, Anna.”

She again attempted to lift herself up, shaking uncontrollably, “I’m o-okay. I – I’m a h-healer. I – I can m-manage.”

Newt gazed at her with worried eyes, but immediately touched her shoulder to stop her, “No. Stop, please. Th-this is my fault. I-if I had been here, this might not have happened. I would feel a lot better if you let me help you. Please stop. You’ll make the bleeding worse.”

She trained her eyes onto his panic stricken ones and suddenly felt he wouldn’t function properly if he didn’t help her. She then stopped her movements and allowed him to work.

Upon seeing her have reason, Newt stuck his lit wand into his mouth and threw off his teal coat. He draped it over her shoulders and scooped an arm down and around her waist, effortlessly pulling her up and against him. It was extremely evident that she was freezing to the bone as her ice cold body was pressed against his – which was promptly radiating blushing heat.

“I – is this okay?” he asked, finally pulling the wand out of his mouth.

She took shaky breaths, but closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, “Yes. I – it’s okay.”


	8. A Delightful Warmth

Newt apparated Jacob and Anna to the apartment within an instant. It was completely evident that Queenie was the only one home, mostly because of the high-pitched squeal that was released. And with a flash of pink Queenie was gripping Anna by the shoulders, away from Newt’s grasp.

“Adelaide! Mercy Lewis – what happened?” She didn’t give anyone enough time to answer as she read the events through their minds. She dramatically whirled around to face the two gentlemen. “What in the world were you thinking? What was that – that thing?”

Newt kept his head bent to the ground and he avoided eye contact, “It – it was an Erumpent . . .”

Queenie snapped back to her sister, “It doesn’t matter! Oh, Addie, look at your dress. Uh – look at your forehead!”

“P-please don’t c-call me Addie. I’m f-fine.”

Queenie dragged her sister to the couch, clutching her shoulders, “You’re freezing too! Why couldn’t you two get to her faster?” she snapped.

Newt shuffled on his feet, clenching his fists, while Jacob stood completely still and wide-eyed at the drastic change the blonde sister had took.

“I-it’s not their f-fault, Queenie. I p-panicked and I f-fell,” Anna clutched at the turquoise coat around her. “Look, I’m o-okay. They f-found me in t-time.”

Queenie knelt down in front of her sister and kept her mouth slightly open with glassy eyes. She moved her head side to side from Anna to the two men frozen by the front door.

Jacob looked to be at a loss to what he should say. He seemed entirely focused on the fact that Queenie was upset with him.

Newt had a concerned and hurt expression in his eyes as he stared into the floor, his hair covering the upper part of his face. However, he still cleared his throat, “I’m so sorry. I told her I wouldn't have let anything happen to her. And now . . . I . . . I'm so very sorry." 

Jacob snapped out of it and blinked hurriedly a few times, attempting to form words with his mouth, “Yeah, no – no, I should’ve stayed back to make sure she was alright. I panicked too. I’m really sorry.”

Queenie stared at them for just a moment before huffing and slouching in a fluid motion. She turned her gaze to the ground then up towards Anna, who was staring at her intently – even if she was still shaking uncontrollably.

A few seconds later, Queenie extracted her wand and twirled it in front of Anna. Immediately her scratches and cuts began to fade and turn into little scabs and scars. The one on her forehead wasn’t as easily healed as it only shrunk and remained red and swollen. The next thing was a blow of warm air that swirled and heated her body, turning her chattering to a minimum.

Queenie smiled at her work and leaned in close to her sister, “You’re going to be fine.”

Anna giggled, “What did I tell you?”

Queenie then got up from her spot on the floor and made her way to the two gentlemen. Going at a sort of brisk pace, she startled Jacob when she suddenly enveloped him in a warm embrace. “Thank you, for finding her.”

Jacob, still surprised, slowly lifted his hands to hug her back. When she retracted she leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on Newt’s shoulder, attempting to get him to look up again, “Both of you. I’m sorry I snapped. I promised my parents I’d look after my sisters. I was worried was all.”

Newt snuck a rare wide smile, “Understandable.”

With a twinkling grin, Queenie bounced over to the kitchen to grab the emergency kit. Waving her wand, she levitated it to fly to Anna, “Place a bandage on your forehead, hun. It’ll take a few more days to heal completely.” She turned towards the trio, “Does anyone want some cocoa?”

Jacob shook his dazed feeling and raised a hand, “One here, please.” He walked over to where Queenie was standing and began a quiet conversation as Newt shyly made his way over to where Anna was sitting.

She reached out and grabbed the emergency supply kit that floated towards her. She opened it and found a small rectangular piece of white cloth and medical tape. Newt watched her intently, even if his eyes didn’t meet hers. He gulped several times and shook slightly when he finally spoke out.

“Let me do it.”

Anna didn’t look up at him, “No, it’s okay. I can do it.”

Newt knelt down, “Yes, but it’s partially my fault you got such a cut and I should be the one to fix it. Besides, it’s on your forehead – you can’t exactly see it.” He rolled up his sleeves again, to right above his elbows.

Anna gave a tiny laugh before handing the supplies over and placing the kit from her lap to the cushion next to her. Newt leaned forward, perhaps a bit farther than necessary, and brushed her hair away and behind her ear.

He lightly worked his fingers to hold the bandage in place as he used his teeth and free hand to rip pieces of the tape away.

Anna found herself observing his features very closely in complete silence. The way he got a slight crease between his eyebrows when he was concentrating. How he had freckles covering the entirety of his skin, which was very plain when you were so close. His hands were soft, yet hard – worked hands that were cautious. How the rolled sleeves were extremely complementary of his arms. And how extremely curious and incredible his eyes were. The unknown color they were – the way they held an interested light.

Quite suddenly she found him looking right at her, a subtle smirk on his face, “A-are you alright?”

She cleared her throat, “Oh – yes, yes. I’m fine.” She then heard a quiet round of giggles from the kitchen and she turned to find Jacob and Queenie bent over towards each other with questionable grins on their faces.

“What?” Anna asked, almost defensively.

Queenie gave her a closed lip smile, “Oh, nothing.” But she tapped her temple, a knowing signal that she could hear what Anna was thinking.

“Queenie!” Anna gasped and not only did her sister, but Jacob started laughing.

Newt flashed his eyes between the exchanges with a puzzled expression, but his instincts told him to quickly get up off the floor and to where Queenie had placed the finished hot chocolate mugs.

Anna huffed in the process of cleaning up the kit and marched it back over to the cupboard, Newt’s coat still hanging from her shoulders.

“Now that everyone’s back into such a good mood,” Anna began.

Jacob interrupted, “A very good mood apparently.”

Queenie nodded enthusiastically, “An especially observant and interested good mood.”

Anna gave her a tired and threatening look, “Yeah, sure. I think I’ve been around you all way too long. I’m ready to get back to work tomorrow.” She went to sit down at the dinner table, but stopped herself suddenly, “Oh – Newt your coat.”

He waved a hand in the air, looking towards the ground, “No, no – it’s alright. You still look rather cold.”

Jacob chuckled and sat down next to Anna and gave her some hot chocolate, snapping back at grazing her fingers, “Yeah, cold is right.” He moved his own mug towards her hands. His cocoa combined with hers began to warm up her frigid fingers immensely.

“Remember when you did this the first time we had cocoa?” she asked.

He smiled, “I do actually. Although, I think I was still sick from that bite.”

Anna laughed, “Yeah, I’m surprised you really do remember.”

Queenie then joined them, sitting across from Jacob and next to Newt. Conversation didn’t start up again until they all had enjoyed a few sips from their mugs. Anna licked her lips free of chocolate and gazed at Newt in front of her.

“So, Newt. Do you have any more ideas on titles for your manuscript?”

He actually let out a sigh, turning to his half-finished mug, “I – I honestly have no clue. My mind’s been a – a bit preoccupied of late.”

Anna lifted her cup to her mouth, “With what?”

Queenie subtly turned her eyes to him, perhaps trying to interpret his thoughts, but Anna didn’t need that to make out Newt was stuck giving a proper answer.

It took him a good long while to finally respond, “Uh . . . with – with my creatures! Those being lost r-really takes up my time.”

Anna nodded – close to questionably – but continued on, “Well, I think the title may be the most important part of the book. If it doesn’t attract readers then what’s inside is completely overlooked. We want people to see how fantastic your beasts really are.”

Newt finally sat a bit straighter and looked at Anna as she spoke, “Did you have any ideas?”

She smiled down, “I don’t know. Maybe something like Fantastic Beasts.”

He also smiled, “I like that.”

They sat there in silence, Newt gazing at Anna, who was gazing at her mug. Queenie and Jacob turned to each other, their eyes gleaming and grins radiant. Queenie placed her cocoa down and Jacob chuckled a bit.

“You’ve got some chocolate . . . right,” he gestured for a second before leaning forward. “Here.” He cupped her cheek and grazed his thumb across the corner of her mouth, wiping the chocolate away. Queenie watched his features the entire time, frozen in place with his hand on her cheek.

Anna and Newt looked towards them with knowing grins and when Jacob retracted his hand, Anna laughed.

“Well, now that you two are in such an especially observant and interested good mood.”

And Newt laughed entirely out loud. The first time Anna had heard him genuinely laugh. She whipped towards him and gave an awed smile while it was Queenie’s turn to be flustered.

“Seriously, Adelaide. It’s not that big of a deal.”

Anna turned back towards her sister with a more dumbfounded awed look, “Really? You can’t have all the fun, Queenie.”

The blonde sister stood from her seat, her curls bouncing freely, and she rounded over to Jacob, “Come on, Jacob. There’s some lovely sights to see from the porch.”

Jacob didn’t object as he grasped his mug and followed her to the front door, both of them exiting with grins that weren’t necessarily hidden properly.

Leaving Anna and Newt together, they quietly finished off their drinks before they finally made eye contact again. This time it was Newt who started talking.

“Your real name’s Adelaide, right?”

She nodded, “Yes. Adelaide Hartley Rose Goldstein. It’s long, I know.” He started laughing again. A low chuckle that couldn’t stop Anna from grinning. “What?”

He took a breath, “I have a long name too: Newton Artemis Fido Scamander.”

It was her turn to giggle, “Really? Is that why you go by Newt?”

He leaned forward, “Is that why you go by Anna?”

She laughed again, “Well, no actually. I – I started going by Anna when my parents died.” She started to rub her hands together – her nervous fashion that she realized she hadn’t been doing for the past few days.

“A lot changed about me when my parents died,” she looked away and stared at the table. “They used to always call me by my full name. They thought all the names were so beautiful that they couldn’t help but give them all to me.”

Newt let his smile fall as he intently awaited her to finish, listening to her every word.

“I miss being that person. The person people called Adelaide,” she gulped, still not blinking. “She was a lot more fun to be than Anna. She wasn’t always scared – wasn’t always shy. She actually went out looking for danger. You know my Ilvermorny house was a Thunderbird. I was quite the adventurer . . . not anymore.”

Taking it as she was finished speaking, Newt reached over and took one of her hands. He looked down towards it as he spoke, grazing his thumb over the back of her hand.

“I see a person who fearlessly interacted with my creatures when most wouldn’t have trusted me enough to even look at them. I see a person who tackles anything from horrific injuries to minor scratches as a healer. And I also see the person who tumbled down a snow covered hillside and was thrown off her feet from an explosion not too long ago. I do see an adventurer, Adelaide.”

Anna scrunched her brow, but trained a smile to her lips, “Oh, really Newton?”

He grinned, “Oh, really Adelaide.” He leaned back, taking his hand with him, “Maybe that’s why Frank was so accustomed to you the first time you saw him.”

She leaned back into her chair as well, fingering the edges of Newt’s coat, “You think? Just because I was in the Thunderbird house doesn’t mean Thunderbirds like me.”

“Well, he certainly did take a liking to you. He was even the first creature you ever met.”

Anna couldn’t help but wonder at how easy it was to talk to him. Not too long ago she was complaining about how shy she was around him, how it couldn’t be that hard to talk. It really wasn’t.

In that slight pause of the moment, the two of them could hear some commotion outside the door of the apartment. Newt turned in his chair to get a better view and Anna stood. And from the door they could hear shouts as an argument was taking place.

“What in the . . .” Anna whispered.

Then a great slam burst open the door and Jacob came running in, flying over to be on the other side of the couch. Not soon after came Tina, wand raised and pointed towards the frightened and puffing Jacob.

Queenie was after that, grasping at her sisters aimed wand wielding arm.

“No, Teenie, please. Let’s talk about this!”

Newt stood abruptly and made a movement towards Jacob, standing in front of him. Anna did something similar, but stood defiantly between her sisters and the two gentlemen, crying out, “What’s going on?”

Queenie turned to face her older dark-haired sister, but spoke to Anna, “She wants to Obliviate Jacob. She’s not making any sense!”

Tina huffed and widened her eyes, refusing to lower her wand, “Any sense? Queenie, this has gone far enough. He is a No-Maj! He was never supposed to know any of this. We should just get it over with.”

“Um . . . Tina. I – I thought you said that we were keeping him here because he was part of your case?” Newt questioned.

“No! The reason we kept his memory was because he was sick. Well, he’s not sick anymore! It’s time for him to go home.”

Queenie looked to be on the verge of tears, begging, “Please, Teenie. Don’t do this.”

Tina sighed, “This is what I was talking about, Queenie. You’re getting attached – we all are! It’s against MACUSA regulations.”

“Can you forget MACUSA for just one second?” Queenie yelled. “Can’t you see he’s been helping us? He’s been working with Newt finding those creatures. We need him!” She turned dramatically towards Anna.

“Anna . . . help me.”

The youngest sister took a shuddering breath and stepped forward, “Come on, Tina. You know he’s been helping us. He’s been a great friend.”

“Exactly. He’s our friend. And being a friend means that we’d keep him out of trouble. Trouble like MACUSA being on our tail because he’s a No-Maj.”

Anna closed her eyes and slowly pushed Tina’s arm down, “Yes, I know. But don’t you see that this is a good thing? Look, don’t you see how happy Queenie is?”

Queenie gave her best puppy-dog gaze as those tears were threatening to spill.

“You’re just stressed, Tina. You’ve been out of work for far too long. Please reconsider, I think you’re being a bit rash at the moment.”

Tina finally removed her gaze from Jacob and turned to her sisters, her eyes finally becoming sympathetic. She sighed and shook her head slightly, “You know this is breaking the rules.”

“Weren’t you the one saying this was okay in the first place?” Newt questioned.

Anna held a hand up behind her and towards him, “I don’t like breaking the rules either, right? And I’m fine with this. Just give us some more time, think about it. Maybe after we round up all the creatures we’ll come back to it.”

Tina took a few minutes, but didn’t say anything. She avoided eye contact and sped to her bedroom, putting her wand away.

Queenie let out an unconsciously held breath and ran up to Jacob, hugging him. Newt took a step aside and gazed at them, practically lovingly.

“It’s alright Queenie. Your sister’s right, I wasn’t supposed to know any of this. Maybe it’s for the best,” Jacob remarked, pulling Queenie away from him.

“No, don’t talk like that. You found out about our world for a reason, I know it,” she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

“So, you’re really not going to Obliviate me?” he said, turning to Anna and Newt.

Anna shook her head furiously, “Of course not.”

Newt followed suit and Queenie smiled her dazzling smile, “You’re one of us now. Tina will come around, you’ll see.”

They gazed at each other for a lot longer than was deemed adequate and Anna had to break it off before anything else happened that night.

“I think we’ve been through enough for one night. It’s getting really late – we should go to bed.”

Queenie nodded and backed away from Jacob, who sighed and turned to head towards the guest room. Anna looked to Newt who was clutching his fists again, but giving a subtle smile to her. Finally turning he whispered, “Goodnight Queenie. Adelaide.”

Anna grinned, “Goodnight.”

When they were alone, Anna and Queenie shared a gaze. Anna leaning into her, “It warms my heart seeing you with him. He makes you really happy, doesn’t he?”

Queenie started swaying on her feet and nodded, “And it warms my heart seeing you with Newt. He makes you really happy, right?”

Anna looked at her expecting face, but shook it off, “Come on, Queenie. It’s late.” She didn’t want to get her hopes too high.

The both of them then bravely went to their bedroom – already finding Tina begrudgingly turned over in her covers, avoiding any further contact with people before she fell asleep.


	9. Fallen Deep

Anna opened her ocean blue eyes, blinking from the light coming in through the open window. Sitting up, she stretched her arms – the short top of her pajamas lifting and showing off a bit of her stomach. 

The wand resting on her bedside table vibrated and flashed blue at the tip. She grabbed it in a panic and the flashes of color ceased. Hopping up from her bed, she pulled back her hair into a low bun.

Queenie was still laying down, sleeping like an angel. She always laid peacefully on her back, somehow still seemingly perfect and breathing lightly. Tina was missing, most likely already up and avoiding everyone after the argument they had had. 

Anna stood and straightened out her covers, a bit more quickly than usual, and changed her clothes to sneak out of the room. She sped lightly down the hallway and into the kitchen, immediately running right into a rushed Tina. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Anna whispered. 

Tina didn’t look up at her, but continued walking towards the coat rack to grab her jacket, “I have to go to MACUSA. Someone called.” 

With that she left without another word, shutting the door behind her gently. Anna looked after her with a sigh, but moved on towards the bread basket of the counter for a roll.

Turning around and taking a bite, she waved her wand – the white apron and cap of her uniform placing themselves on her. 

She ran over to the hallway once again to ready herself in the bathroom, only to find herself bumping right into Newt. He had on a new vest and his suitcase at his side. 

“Ah – Hi Newt!” 

His face immediately split into a wide grin, “Good morning, Adelaide.” 

She paused for a moment, then turned her gaze toward the ground, “Did you sleep well? I realize you’re still worried about your creatures.” 

“I slept fine. H-How’s the cut on your forehead?” He turned his gaze up to the bandage and she lifted a hand to it. 

“I almost forgot about that,” she smiled. “I guess that means its fine.” 

They stood there for a long while, staring at the floor, unable to start up another conversation. 

“Soren called. I’m needed at the hospital a bit earlier than usual. I really need to go.” 

Newt dropped his subtle smile and moved his free hand to the back of his head, playing with the ends of his hair. “Of course. I-I’m going to go searching for my creatures. I – I am sure they are missing their home.” 

Anna nodded and stepped to the side to let him go, but remembered something, “Oh, Newt! Your coat - I never gave it back to you.” She ran back into her room and came out with it over her arm. She handed it to him and gave a twinkling eye, “Good luck. I hope you find your creatures.” 

He snuck another smile, but kept his eyes down as he walked over to the front door, watching out for the land lady as he went out.

Anna rubbed her fingers together and found herself watching the door longer than was necessary. 

Apparating to the front desk of the hospital, Anna raced over to the receptionist and took out her wand. When she reached the table, it immediately began flashing a deep blue color; it was now sparking. 

The brunette receptionist didn’t look up from her paperwork, but let Anna’s wand do the telling. The bright blue sparks sprang down and created a pathway for her to follow. It trailed through hallways and Anna ran after it, her healer’s apron flapping behind her. 

To her horror, the spark led her right to little Sarah’s room. The small light hovering at the entryway. 

She slammed open the door and crashed in to find Soren already there. He was waving his own wand over the child; a glittering golden spell covered the girl, seemingly pulsing like a heartbeat.

At the dramatic entrance of Anna, Soren flicked his wand to her and a light pink spell engulfed her, protecting her from the infectious disease of dragon pox.

Without acknowledging the action, Anna ran to the other side of the bed and placed a hand on Sarah’s head. It was burning and she had to snap her hand back at the sudden warmth. 

“I’m glad you came,” Soren said, resting his wand arm. 

Anna looked up at him, “I got the code blue. What happened?”

The golden glow faded from Sarah and she sighed, her eyes closed peacefully. Soren stood back, folding his arms. “Her fever went up, along with the tremors, and she finally went into shock. I had to revive her just before you got here.” 

Anna gulped and went to rest her hand on Sarah’s head again. The green tinged skin was rough and her purple splotches were more terrible than ever. They weren’t small bumps anymore but little fluid filled blisters. Even worse were the ones that had ruptured and had become painful open sores. 

“She has encephalitis, Anna. Her papules are now vesicles and I don’t think she’s going to last much longer.” 

Anna raised her head, “Encephalitis? But s-she’s lasted this long. W-we didn’t think she was going to get past this point, right? She could still pull through.” 

Soren shook his head, “The rash has spread to her eyes. There’s a secondary bacterial infection. I’m sorry.” 

Anna closed her eyes and cleared her throat, rising to exit the room. Soren followed up right behind her, running his hands through his dark hair. She went towards the hallway, brushing down her dress and turning towards Soren. He stopped himself abruptly, not expecting her to stop walking. 

“Everything is going to be fine . . .” 

Anna turned with her eyes shut, “I can’t think about this, Soren. Let’s talk about something else – anything else.” She brightened her eyes, pushing off what had just occurred. She knew the inevitable and it did nothing to worry about it.

After all, worrying only means you suffer twice.

Soren shut his mouth, nodding slowly before squinting his eyes in confusion, “What the heck happened to your forehead?” He swiftly leaned in close to her and brushed his fingertips across her white bandage. 

“Oh!” she felt slight panic seep into her vision. “Um . . . I fell in Central Park – down the hillside.” 

“What were you doing in Central Park? Its covered in snow!"

She flew her hands behind her back and rubbed them harshly together as she said, “You know I like to go there when I’m thinking. I just needed a – a walk! And I tripped in the snow and fell down the hill.” 

“And no one was with you,” Soren said, still full of concern. “Not even your sisters?” She shook her head and he continued, “What about those two guys living with you? You seem to spend an awful lot of time with them.” 

Anna gave him a quizzical look, but grinned, “Okay – okay. You need to relax. I took a simple stroll through the park and took a fall. How was the rest of your weekend?”

Soren sighed and looked away before gazing to the floor and chuckling a little. “It was a lot more boring without you in it.” He lifted his hand from behind his back and twirled his fingers. From between them sprouted a pretty pink carnation – the same flower he had given her when they went to the beach. 

He offered it to her and laughed when her eyes sparkled. She lifted it to her nose and the smell immediately brought her the memories of the salty breeze and splashing foam. 

“This is the flower you gave me on our date!” she exclaimed. 

Soren smirked, “Our date? So you are calling it that.” 

Anna swayed on her feet and looked down at the flower. She sighed and averted her eyes, making Soren grin and place his hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s alright, Anna. I’m only teasing.” 

She looked down at his hand and then felt her wand vibrate again. Reaching down into her pocket, she extracted her wand that was now glowing a purple tip. 

“They want me in the clinic,” she said, putting the wand away. She placed the small flower in one of the breast pockets of her apron and Soren took her free hand. 

“Try to have a good day. Don’t worry so much.” He rubbed his thumb across her knuckles before turning around and walking away towards the front desk. 

Anna stood there for a few seconds before heading towards the free clinic. There patients came for minor injuries and spell accidents. It wasn’t always the most exciting or fast-paced, but there were usually a few interesting cases. 

Therefore, it didn’t surprise her when she noticed the immediate swarm of odd appearances. A man ran right up to her, his arms somehow elongated and dragging across the floor. They had to be at least eight feet long and trailing along behind him. 

“Help me, miss! I can’t go anywhere like this – people keep tripping over me.” 

Another man popped up behind Anna, sporting a horrendous murky yellow suit with a spotted ruffled vest underneath. He had a panicked look about him and his eyes flashed with worry. 

“No, help me, please. I’m getting married in seven hours – I can’t go like this. My fiancée is going to kill me.” He tapped his foot rapidly, “My best man thinks he’s very funny, see. He put a powerful gluing spell on the inside of these clothes and made me try them on. Now I can’t get them off!” 

The first gentleman twirled to him, his arms slapping along the ground like limp fish, “You think you have problems? Try walking down a New York street with these flying around your sides.” 

Anna held up her hands, “Please, calm down, sirs. We know your time is very important to you, but it is also to everyone else here. Take a seat and I’ll come back to help you as soon as I can.” She then walked right off to the receptionist desk, leaving the men standing there frustrated. 

At the clinic desk sat a quaint girl with fiery red hair pulled back into a high bun. She had her legs folded and a witch fashion magazine in her hands. 

“Hello, Poppy. I assume you’re working really hard to help all these patients. Some of them are very anxious to get out of here,” Anna said, peering back at the two gentlemen still arguing about whose issues were more severe. 

The red-headed witch flicked through her magazine and mumbled, “They can survive waiting a few more minutes. It’s not like they were bitten by an acromatula.” 

Anna leaned down over the counter top and crossed her arms, “At least tell me you admitted them into rooms on the floors.” 

Poppy turned a sarcastic eye up and raised an eyebrow, “Come on, Anna. Do you really expect me to give these ungrateful people a room?”

“They’re not ungrateful – we’re the ones helping them.” 

“They’re ungrateful because they can’t see the beauty that is me sitting in front of them when they do ask for help.” Poppy turned a page of her magazine, “I gave them a chance and they ignored me.” 

Anna huffed and gave her a speculating gaze, “You mean to tell me that you’re not giving these people a room because they didn’t have the thought to ask you out?” She looked around and noticed that most of the patients there were males.

“What’s the point of being a beautiful receptionist if none of the attractive patients bite?”

Anna laughed and turned to have her back lean against the counter, “You know some of these guys are engaged, right? The one over there is about to miss his wedding.” 

At that moment a tall lean girl came strutting in, swaying her hips wide. She had long dark hair and a tight fitted black dress clinging to her curves with a deep red scarf covering her neck. Swinging a large handbag, the woman came up to the counter and lifted her head high. 

“My name is Athena Harlow. I need to be seen immediately – I have a show to get back to.” She fluttered big and bright brown eyes. 

Poppy rested her magazine down and waved her wand towards the register binder, “Of course. What is the description of your emergency?”

The woman bent forward slightly and pulled at her scarf. “I was given a light rash from my fashion designer during some experimental make-up trials. I can’t have that during my next show later today.” 

“I understand,” Poppy said, flipping through the open pages of the binder before her. “Please head up to the third floor – Potions and Plant Poisoning ward. I’ll see that a healer meets you there promptly.” 

The woman, Athena, placed her glasses back on and swayed over to the elevators and Anna turned to her friend, shocked.

“You won’t let any of these men in, but you’d allow a snobbish woman like that? Even without examining the severity of her rash.” 

Poppy smirked, “She had a show tonight. I couldn’t let something like that get in the way.” 

Anna shook her head slightly and noticed the cover of the magazine Poppy had been reading. It had a picture of none other than the Athena Harlow. 

“You’re unbelievable,” Anna said. “I keep telling you to go after that Pomfrey guy. I think you two would be a perfect couple. Stop wasting your time chasing these patients around . . .”

“Who says I’m the one chasing the patients?”

Anna smirked and gave her a piercing eye, “Come on, Poppy. We both know I was sent down here because Abasi thinks you’re neglecting our service.” 

Poppy lifted and crossed her legs onto the desk, fiddling with her wand between her fingers, “Why should I care what Abasi thinks of me?”

Anna tapped her fingertips on the counter, “Well, one: he’s the Chief Healer of the hospital. Two: your career lies in the balance of his and all the other healer’s opinions.” 

“What about that Soren guy?” she rolled her wand around the table with one finger, ignoring the previous subject. “Heard you went on a date.” 

Anna clicked her tongue, “Who told you that?”

“Ah – just a little birdie,” she smirked, then swung her legs off dramatically. “So, what did you do?”

“We’re not talking about this,” Anna giggled. “And I’m not dating Soren.”

“I never said you were dating. Only that you went on a date.” Poppy gave an over exaggerated grin and leaned in close, “You like him, right?”

Anna flailed her arms in the air, “Poppy, stop. I’m not going out with anyone, especially not Soren. Besides, there’s someone else.” Poppy dropped her wand, letting it crash onto the table surface and slowly opened her mouth wide.

Anna grimaced, “Shouldn’t have said that.” 

“There’s someone else?” 

Anna sharply whispered, “You are not going to speak of this to anyone. You are going to be the beautiful receptionist you are and stay at your desk. Now give some of these men a room before I turn you in.” 

Poppy sighed and stood from her seat, calling out, “Mr. Williams?” 

The man with the extremely long, lanky arms ran up, tripping and sliding across the floor, “Yes, thank you.” 

Poppy smiled, “Please go up to the fourth floor – the Spell Damage ward. There’ll be a healer there to help you.” 

The man grinned and practically sprinted toward the elevators, attempting to stay standing along the way. Poppy went back to sitting down, wearing a bright smile. 

“Happy now?” 

Anna rolled her eyes, “It’s good to see you, Poppy. It’s been a long time.” 

Walking at a speedy pace, Anna managed to get to the front desk while carrying over ten case files. She dropped them all on the desk and addressed the brunette behind the counter, “Can you get these checked out, please? They’re everyone who’s been discharged at the clinic.” She picked the top file off and offered it out, “This one needs to go to Chief Healer Abasi. It’s more urgent.” 

The receptionist smiled widely at her and accepted the files, waving her wand to lift them to a safe spot. Anna then turned and continued her quick walk all the way down to the break room. There she found Soren, as he usually was, reading the newspaper. However it wasn’t the usual wizarding paper, but the New York Herald – Tribune. 

“Why do you read No-Maj newspapers?” Anna asked, taking her cap off and letting her hair out.

Soren flipped to another page, “Its interesting reading about the news from the No-Maj’s perspective. Like all these weird small disasters going on. You know that building that was destroyed by the city hall subway? They’re calling it a gas leak – unbelievable.” 

“Well, they need to believe in something.” 

Soren put the paper down on the table in front of him. “I just think it’s a little ridiculous, what with those Salem Witch Trial people hanging around.” 

“You mean the New Salem Philanthropic Society?” Anna said, using her wand to freshen her hair into light curls. Soren gave her a bewildered look and she added, “Tina told me.” 

He seemed to perk up, “That’s right! Tina knows stuff about them . . .” 

“And you know I’m not going to tell you a thing. That’s between us sisters. Why are you so interested in them anyways? It’s not like you’re an Auror.” 

Soren huffed and leaned back into the couch he was sitting on, “No, but I am a Healer. And if this keeps going on, I’m sure people are going to get hurt.” 

“Alright, I’m leaving . . .” 

“I just think it’s all sort of pointless, you know? Why doesn’t MACUSA just obliviate those Salem people and get them off our backs? Plus there’s that Senator Shaw that’s going to be speaking in . . .” 

Anna held up her hands, “Soren. You need to take a breath. All this No-Maj nonsense doesn’t matter.” She walked up close to him, “We’ll deal with it when it applies to us – in the meantime, let’s do our job and take care of our patients.”

Soren shook his head slightly and grasped her shoulders, “How doesn’t it apply to us? We’re around No-Maj’s constantly – invisible.” 

Anna nodded a bit, not taking him at all seriously, “Alright. You have fun with that. I’m going home. Don’t stay up too late.” 

He rubbed his hand over his eyes and sighed, “How am I exactly not supposed to stay up late when I have the night shift?”

She giggled, “Just don’t tire yourself out. Look out for Sarah for me?” She sidled over and hugged him, “Send me a message if anything happens.” 

Soren seemed to relax, taking a deep breath, “Will do.” 

However, it wasn’t more than a second later that Soren’s wand began to flash and spark blue, sending a trail for him to follow. Anna didn’t even have a second thought in following him, she was right on his tail the whole way – fearing the worst. 

Stopping immediately in front of Sarah’s room, the spark disappeared and sharp panic coursed through Anna’s body.

She hesitated before joining Soren, bursting into the room. Sarah’s heart rate was dropping and she was shaking uncontrollably, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Anna covered her mouth with one hand and Soren pulled out his wand, attempting to communicate with Sarah.


	10. Thunderbird Cure

Soren shouted from over his shoulder, “Anna, go home! You don’t want to see this.” 

Instead Anna walked over and watched helplessly as Soren followed protocol and sent spell after spell to try and help poor Sarah to get her breathing right.

Soon the tremor stopped and the little girl was completely still, but her eyes never fluttered open and her breaths never picked up. Finally her heart rate stopped. And so did Anna’s.

It was like a fuzz had covered itself over her ears. All sound became muffled and her hands moved in slow motion as she knelt over the bed and touched Sarah’s face, rubbing her cheeks.

Anna felt the stinging tears as she knew they’d come, and continued silently praying to save the child. 

In her daze she didn’t notice the mass of other healers appearing to assist in any way they could. They stood away as Anna took up an entire side of the bed and Soren at the other. He gave the last attempt and did the charm that engulfed Sarah in a warm, pulsing golden glow. 

In those tense few seconds there was no noise, no rush. There was just Anna and Sarah, trying to fight to stay alive.

When the spell didn’t work and the golden glow faded, something broke. Something in Anna broke. She turned tear filled eyes to Soren and whispered sharply, “Do it again.”

“Anna . . .” 

“I said do it again!” She glanced behind Soren’s shoulder and saw what she knew would come. She saw them. Gasping slightly, she let a tear fall as she looked back down at the girl and Soren tried again. 

This time, almost instantly, small Sarah took a deep breath. And Anna was all over the child, grazing her fingertips across her face and down her arms, making sure everything was perfectly fine. She began to hiccup on her tears, pulling a painful smile as she attempted to laugh with joy. 

But then Sarah moaned slightly and muttered, opening her eyes ever so slowly, “Mommy?”

And Anna paused. Taking a shuttering breath she felt Soren’s arms pull her away. She held some restraint, but was so weak that Soren easily took her back. This time letting the tears fall freely. 

Still transfixed in her horrid day dream, the swarm of people taking over the care of Sarah blurred Anna’s vision and only confused her further. She tried to look back at the little girl being overwhelmed with people and cried out to her. 

“She needs air! Give her some space!” But only strained squeaks escaped her throat. Soren stopped her abrupt movements to get to the girl. He slowly made his way through the group of people and Anna cried. 

She blinked her full eyes and attempted to find the small child again, but all she saw were the buzzing and frantic movements of Healers – and them standing there sickly, watching her with pale gazes.

Once they made it to the hallway, Anna turned into an embrace with Soren and gasped. Unable to sob, she took short breaths, her eyes wide and leaking with tears. She continued to hiccup as she whispered, “Take me home.” Then more harshly, “Take me home!” 

“Okay – okay,” he brushed her hair away and immediately apparated her to the apartment. 

There they went right inside, expecting the burst of questions from Queenie or Tina. But no one was in the living room. There was only silence. And Soren took it as his opportunity to say a quick goodbye before getting back. 

“I have to go. Don’t worry, I’m still on the night shift and I’ll watch her. You’ll be okay. Everything will be okay.” He attempted to look into her ghostly eyes, but saw nothing but his glassy reflection. 

Finally Queenie appeared, hearing the screaming thoughts that were echoing the apartment, and took over. She thanked Soren and let him leave on his own as she dragged Anna over to the couch. 

Nothing had to be said as Queenie could read everything inside her head; she only held her sister close as the strained gasping sobs squeaked out. Queenie rocked from side to side, grasping onto Anna for dear life, giving calming words Anna didn’t remember. 

In a long daze all she recalled in those moments was her sister’s embrace, her excessive crying, and the horrific picture of her sick parents at Sarah’s bedside. 

It seemed like an absolute eternity, but Tina did appear, completely disregarding her previous feelings and motives and kneeling beside Anna – taking her hand. 

From there Newt and Jacob did eventually show up, walking through the front door and laughing. However their joyous grins vanished suddenly when they saw the situation before them. It took one second for the two gentlemen to whip around the couch and give the most panicked questionable looks imaginable. 

Upon seeing Newt appear, Anna gaped her mouth like a wounded fish before breaking down completely all over again. She covered her face with her hands and everyone was at a loss of what to do, except for Queenie. She read her sister’s distressed thoughts and stood abruptly with her in her arms. 

“No – nope, everyone needs to back away. You’re overwhelming her. She needs some space – excuse me.” She maneuvered through the living room with the weakened Anna right into their bedroom and dropped down onto her bed. 

There they sat for another eternity. Queenie let Anna cry herself out. She let her burst her feelings. She watched her relive the traumatic events of the past. She shushed her troubled mind.

It took little over an hour for the tears to stop flowing and for Anna to finally speak properly. Although being with her protective older sister was helpful, Anna felt that there was only one other thing that would comfort her the most.

One other thing that she had desired to do for the past few days. 

Queenie understood and allowed her little sister to leave the bedroom on her own accord. With her eyes still red and scratchy, Anna made her way into the living room to find everyone in a helpless state.

Tina was biting her nails again, leaning against the fireplace. Jacob was organizing the sweets basket in the kitchen, sneaking some in his mouth for good measure. And Newt was sitting on the couch, tapping his foot rapidly into the rug. 

When they noticed her entrance, everyone perked up. Newt practically flew from the couch, but restrained himself from tackling Anna with questions. 

Instead, he stood there with his hands clenched at his sides and Anna made her way towards him, sniffing when she asked, “Can we go inside your case?” 

He seemed slightly taken aback, but her dry and hurt voice jabbed his heart and he nodded immediately, “Of course.” 

Everyone else remained silent as Newt found his case by the kitchen counter and carried it over to where Anna was standing, staring off into space. 

He set it on the floor and opened the clasps and lid. He held a shaky hand out to Anna and she took it promptly and descended into the depths of the case. Newt gave everyone else in the room a nod of acknowledgment before following down the ladder. 

Once inside, Newt found Anna standing in the doorway of his shed, gazing out into the vastness of his case. As he stood next to her, he attempted to find some light in her pale eyes, but was disappointed. He wanted to help her, but had no idea how. He didn't even know what in the name of Merlin was going on. 

She continued to stare off as Newt continued to become more and more red in the face. He didn't know what he was doing and therefore retreated to his usual gaze to the ground and his hands in his pockets. 

Anna was actually rather grateful for the peaceful silence. 

She just needed a moment in the case. She had been thinking of coming back to it from the moment she left it the first time.

She needed to remember every aspect of it, and returning only felt like a necessity. That was why she was only then standing there and taking in the sight, memorizing every little thing about it. The small world of adventure you could carry by your side. 

It took her a while before she cleared her dry throat and turned to Newt, “Do you have any more creatures you could show me? Ones I haven't seen yet.” 

He seemed so ecstatic to have her talking that he sprang up from his hunched over position by the door and tripped a little down the path from the shed. 

“Yes. Follow me.” He waited for her to catch up before leading her farther into his case. He walked at a fast pace, leading the way with some nervousness. He spoke quickly, perhaps afraid he was going to say something wrong. But he had an idea of some creatures that might calm her mind. 

He lead the way over to a small wooden platform that held numerous buckets and sown bags of feed. He picked up one such bucket full of pellet like treats and turned to Anna a bit out of breath. 

“Would you like to throw some of these pellets in with the mooncalves over there?”

She kept her head down, her eyes wide and gray, and her hands folded in front of her. But she did nod subtly when Newt advanced her with the bucket. He smiled and continued to lead the way, “Just over here . . .” 

She shuffled her feet across the damp grass until she found a large moonlit rock face that was populated by what she assumed were little mooncalves. They were very sheep-like with black wool and enormous sparkling blue eyes that filled their entire face. 

Anna stayed standing, but Newt traveled over to the mound and knelt down, saying, “Hey! Oh, hello – all right – all right.” 

The springy mooncalves jumped and hopped down the rocks toward Newt, surrounding him with their friendly, hopeful faces. Newt looked towards Anna as he patted the mooncalves heads, sporting a big grin, trying to will her to look at him.

“Adelaide?”

She finally blinked her glazed eyes and went over to kneel beside Newt. Almost instantly the mooncalves all pounced onto her, making odd bobbing noises. They hopped on her lap and rubbed their overly large heads against her arms. She managed a small smile, and even a giggle, as they swarmed around her. Newt gave a sigh of relief at her subtle grin and grabbed a handful of pellets, throwing them. 

The little pieces of food flew in midair for the mooncalves to eat them up. They bobbed up and down to nibble on their dinner and Anna retracted her hands, running them up and down her arms. 

After a long silence, Newt found himself panicking again on what he could do to help Anna. She still had a cold lost look to her eyes and her features were as hard as stone. Instead of pressuring the matter of what had happened, he asked her, “What about this creature? Do you like them?” 

She sighed, a tiny splash of warmth entering her face, “I like them very much.” 

Newt nodded his head slightly, but continued to glance at Anna, since she refused to look back at him. Racking his brains for something to comfort her with he had to pause when she sniffed and requested, “Can I go see Frank?” 

Newt jumped up immediately, stepping his way through the scattering mooncalves. “Of course you can!” He ran over a few steps before he remembered Anna needed to follow him and he paused for her to be at his side. 

Once they got to the Thunderbird enclosure, Frank could be seen lying peacefully on the ground, his head under his wing. Upon their entrance, however, the bird lifted its magnificent head and set its fiery gaze on the two. Anna took a step forward and paused, bending over slightly. 

“Hello, Frank. May I join you, please?” 

The Thunderbird only had a second hesitation before he lifted one of his beautiful wings and allowed Anna to snuggled in beside him. She plunged her hands into his soft, golden plumage and sighed in pure content. Frank sidled up to her, as if he was cuddling her, laying his wing back down and around her. 

Using his fluffy neck as a pillow, Anna rested her head and stroked his feathers, sniffing again. Newt watched the interaction with a loving gaze; it was something he had never seen before. She was so accustomed to his creatures – and his creatures had grown so accustomed to her. It made his heart sing to see her interacting with them so freely, and to see her immediately seeking them out for comfort. 

“Tell me about you,” she whispered. 

Newt coughed, “I'm sorry?”

She blinked wet eyes, “What's your life like? I don't think I ever asked.” 

His mouth twitched up subtly before finding himself a comfortable spot on the ground, crossing his legs, “Well... I'm a magizoologist. I take care of the worlds creatures and try to inform as many people as I can about them. To protect them instead of kill them.” 

Anna closed her eyes and rubbed her face into Frank, “That's why you’re writing the book.” 

“Yes,” he continued. “I'm one of the only magizoologists in the world. I need to do my part.” 

She smiled again, “Can I stay here tonight, Newt?” 

He gazed at her tired figure wrapped in the thunderbirds wings and grinned. He had that sudden twitch in his hand to brush her hair aside and that hungry urge in his chest to hug her and tell her everything. He refrained, however - he knew how she felt. Rather, he reached up and played with the ends of his own hair.

“Yes. As l-long as you don't mind I stay in the shed. I – I want to make sure you're safe.” 

She sighed and nodded her head, taking easy breaths as her body fell into an uneasy sleep.


	11. Mind Over Matter

It was early in the morning when he woke up. He sat up in his cot and stretched out his arms and then his fingers. The air in the case was crisp and fresh with frosty dew covering the surrounding surfaces. Although it didn’t take long for Newt to pass over the appreciation and snap towards the hillside where the Thunderbird enclosure was located.

He flung his blanket to the side and sped down the damp grass towards the sandy sunlight home. He skidded to a halt right at the entryway and found the Thunderbird Frank still resting on his side. However there was no girl lying between his wings.

Newfound panic streamed throughout his body as he squeaked out, “Adelaide?” He ran over and around the enclosure, “Adelaide!”

Frank lifted his heavy head and clicked his beak, observing Newt with an annoyed gaze.

Newt ran up to him, “Where did she go, Frank. Is she alright?”

The bird blinked and took a deep breath, shifting its head towards the pathway up back to the shed. Within a second Newt scrambled up towards the ladder and struggled getting up to the surface. He slammed the case lid open and fell out onto the floor of the kitchen.

It didn’t take long for him to straighten out and scan the entire area for any sign of the petite girl. However all he found was the tall figure of Queenie sitting quietly on the living room sofa, a robe tightly wrapped around her.

“Good Morning, Newt,” she grinned.

Between heavy breaths, Newt flattened his ruffled vest he had slept in and took only two steps to get across the room to the older sister. He blinked a few times and watched the blonde woman’s dazzling eyes.

“Do you know where Adelaide is?”

“Anna?” she asked. “Oh, she snuck out of here almost an hour ago.”

Newt gave a confused look and clutched his fists at his sides, shuffling his feet. Queenie gave him a serious gaze and squinted her eyes slightly.

“She went to the hospital, right? Why didn’t you stop her?”

Queenie gave a subtle smirk and continued with a focused look. Newt scrunched his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side, avoiding eye contact, “Are you trying to read my mind?”

The sister took a breath, sighing audibly, “You brits are so hard to read.” She flicked her wand to the light above her, bringing clarity to the darkened room. “If she doesn’t go back she’ll go crazy. She has to make sure everything is alright.”

Newt held his breath and rubbed his thumbs across his tight fists, “Can you tell me what’s going on?”

She crossed her legs and observed him closely, “If she hasn’t said anything, I’m not.”

Newt took a step forward, desperation in his footsteps, “I want to help her – I need to help her. Why won’t she talk to me? I’ve offered to listen countless times, but she refuses to tell me anything that’s happening at the hospital. I know it’s bothering her.”

Queenie nodded and turned her eyes to the floor, “You like her, don’t you?”

Newt sat on the couch cushion next to the sister, “I – I believe we’ve already been over this. Everyone seems to know but Anna. Besides, we all know she’s interested in that S-Soren fellow.”

Taking a huff, Queenie turned her head and placed a hand on Newt’s knee. She then stood up and tied her robe sash into a knot, walking back into the kitchen and shutting the lid of Newt’s case.

“She’ll tell you in her own time. She’s a fragile girl, Newt. It takes time to open her up.”

Newt rested his hands on his legs and tilted his head to the ground, letting his hair cover his face. Regardless of what Queenie thought, he needed to be there for Adelaide – make sure she knew that he was there.

“I’m still going to go after her.” He stood and kept his eyes trained at the floor.

Queenie turned to him, “Perhaps that’s a good thing. She needs a new set of ears. I’m not sure how much more of this she can take.”

With a flash of her silky pink robe, she turned towards the hallway and sidled her way out. After watching her enter her room, Newt found himself straightening his back and broadening his shoulders thinking about Anna. He puffed out his chest and held his head high as he made his way towards the front door.

He was going to make her see. He was going to make sure she knew. He was there. He was sure of that more than anything he knew. He had been in New York for little over a week. But he knew Adelaide was more than a mere New Yorker.

Making her way through the hospital hallways, Anna ran down to the front counter still in her clothes from yesterday.

At the desk she lunged for her case files, but found they were substantially less in number than the day before. Her red eyes flipped through page after page, attempting to find the update report she needed to confirm something on little Sarah.

She was cracking. She knew that. She needed to pull herself together. Sarah is just another patient.

There were more important things going on in the city.

As she tore through the files a strong hand went for her shoulder. Turning with a jolt, Anna watched as Soren pushed her to the side and grazed his hand to her face. He traced her jawline and gazed at her features as if searching for a sign she was alright.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. “You should be home.”

Anna widened her eyes and attempted to push him back with her tired hands.

“I’m fine. How’s . . . is she . . .”

Soren shook his head slightly, “She’s not good. But stable at the moment. Anna you should really be home.” He touched the bandage still on her forehead, “You’re not fine.”

Anna reached up and immediately took the bandage off, revealing a small red mark where the cut had been previously. Her eyes remained hard and dry as she stared at Soren.

“I am fine.”

Soren took a step back and folded his arms, “You realize that Chief Abasi isn’t going to let you stay here if you can’t remain calm.”

Anna folded her own arms and sniffed, “I can handle it. S-Sarah is my responsibility.”

With a huff, Soren frowned, “Anna, I don’t think . . .” but his expression went from sympathy to confusion as he turned his gaze to behind Anna. “Mr. Graves?”

Anna twirled around and found herself looking up to Percival Graves of MACUSA. He had strain trained on his features as he looked around himself frantically.

“Healer Alder,” he nodded towards Soren. “Healer Goldstein? Are you alright?”

Anna rubbed her nose and took a step back. Instead Soren leaned forward with some pressure, “She’s fine. Why are you here, sir?”

“Have you been reading the papers lately? These mysterious disasters are driving MACUSA up my tail. I need to speak to Chief Abasi about medical procedures in case something drastic should happen.”

Soren ruffled up his sleeves and nodded, “Of course. Do you have any idea what’s been going on in the city. It’s not gas explosions.”

“No – no, of course not,” Graves said. “We think something much more dangerous is stalking the streets.”

“Like a creature?” Anna whispered.

“What was that?” Graves asked.

Soren and Graves both looked towards the small girl, who in turn tightened her folded arms and avoided their eyes. For a few seconds they stood there in silence, then Soren reached out and placed a hand on Anna’s shoulder.

“Don’t mind her. She’s had a rough few days.”

Graves pursed his lips, “Yes. I noticed you weren’t wearing the usual staff robes.”

“No, she isn’t.” Another man appeared down the hallway. Flowing dark blue robes soared at his sides and complimented his dark skin.

“Chief Abasi,” Soren stated. He straightened his back and gave a respectful nod towards the Chief Healer.

Graves advanced the man, “Omar, we need to talk.”

The Chief agreed, but held up a hand, “I must address an issue before. If you’ll excuse us – Anna, come with me.”

Anna snapped her eyes to him for a fraction of a second before training them back to the floor and following the older man to a more secluded area. Once there the Chief rested his hands at his sides and sighed at the young girl.

“Now, Adelaide. I’ve known you a long time. Even before your parents passed . . .”

Anna turned her swollen eyes up to him, noticing how his beard and close shaven head had flecks of gray mixed in with the black. He had been her mentor all her life. Now she was going to ruin everything because she couldn’t get over her parents death ridden illness.

“I’m worried about you. I think you should take some time off.”

Anna widened frantic eyes, “No . . . no, please sir. I really am okay. I can continue working . . .”

Chief Abasi held up a hand, “No, Adelaide. This has gone far enough. I should never have given you this case in the first place – it’s too much for you. I thought you could maybe . . .”

“Please, sir. Sarah - she needs my help. She’s just a child.”

“So are you.”

Anna took a step back and rubbed her hands against her skirt. “Sir?”

Chief Abasi frowned, “You will always been that young girl to me.” He held a warmth in his eyes, “And you will be to others if you don’t get past this. You need to take the time to heal.”

She gaped her mouth open, “I don’t . . .”

“Go home, Adelaide. You spend all of your time trying to heal others that you never remember to allow yourself to heal. Think about it, take your time. Come back when you’re better.”

With that he turned on his heel and went back to where Graves and Soren were discussing with bent heads. He left Anna to her own thoughts, her hands shaking slightly. The Chief didn’t know what he was talking about. She was a grown woman, not a child.

She was being sent home because people saw her as a child.

Newt fled down the hospital hallways, his teal coat whipping behind him. It took him so long to get into the clinic, and even longer to get past the snippy red-headed witch at the counter, that he wasn’t sure where Anna was at the time.

He turned corner after corner and attempted to snag some of the nearby healers to help him find her. But he couldn’t get anyone to listen to him – they all seemed to be busy with their own tasks.

However he finally made it to another secretary desk with a brunette witch behind it. He slammed into the table and leaned over, “Please . . . I’m – I’m looking for an Adelaide Goldstein.”

“Goldstein?”

Newt turned and saw a tall man with dark hair and a sharp suit. Behind him stood a young man in healer’s robes.

“I’m sorry. I’m trying to find Adelaide.”

The tall man walked over, “Percival Graves. I’m from MACUSA.”

Newt bent his head forward and hunched his shoulders a little upon hearing the news.

“I just saw Healer Goldstein about forty-five minutes ago. Wait a second. Haven’t we met before?”

“Uh – perhaps . . .”

“You were in the wand registration office at MACUSA. You were with another Miss. Goldstein.”

Newt held his silence as the two men before him towered over his coward appearance.

The young man trailed up behind Graves. “She was sent home. Can we help you?”

Newt blinked rapidly and chocked out, “Oh – I’m sorry, yes. I’m Newton Scamander.” He outstretched his hand to the healer, “I’m a friend of Adelaide’s.”

“Anna,” the man said, folding his arms and disregarding the hand before him.

Newt nodded, “Yes, Anna. And . . . um – I guess I’ll g-go check and see i-if she’s home.”

“Yes, you do that.”

Graves gave the young healer a skeptical look and turned back to Newt with a blank face, “I suppose it was nice to see you again, Mr. Scamander.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you gentlemen.” He then retreated back down the winding hallways to a place where he could disapparate safely.

The entire way he thought about Anna and his creatures. What was going to happen next?


	12. Relationship As Journey

It was snowing. Again.

The dull bitter cold morning was giving everything in its path a frosty chill. The biting wind and stinging flakes didn’t bring a welcoming light. Therefore there were no intended plans for going outside freely.

Being sent home from the hospital, Anna retreated to sitting on the couch with great frustration. She was there at the crack of dawn and refused to leave, feeling to be on a sort of mission to get on everyone’s nerves enough to send her back to work.

She was there when Tina got up for her daily ‘trying to get back into MACUSA’ routine. Anna tugged a loose blanket around her more tightly and continued to stare straight into the fireplace. Tina said a few things to her that she didn’t remember before leaving.

Anna was also there when Jacob and Queenie came out. They were going to visit Queenie’s workplace and then stop by a few shops for a while. Anna couldn’t think anything of it – her mind going too far.

The two of them wandered out before too long and left Anna to her saddened thoughts.

Only a few minutes later did a blue wisped eagle fly in from the window and settled itself on the armrest next to Anna. It rested a light pink carnation on the cushion before picking at its feathers and emitting the voice of Soren.

“Everything is okay. Don’t worry. Don’t do anything stupid. Please stay safe.”

The broadly built eagle patronus soared out and fell apart into different strands of vibrant blue wisps. Anna didn’t pick up the flower. She sighed and continued her long angered stare instead. She couldn’t see the sun through the stormy clouds, but she assumed it was getting higher in the sky when she noticed Newt pop out of his bedroom.

He quietly swayed into the room with his sleeves rolled up and his hands in his pockets. He kept his head down, his auburn locks bouncing against his forehead. He pursed his lips slightly as he stopped at the edge of the couch, the side opposite of Anna.

She tensed her muscles and didn’t move an inch, keeping her eyes trained.

After being sent home she locked herself in her bedroom the rest of the night. She only allowed the door to be opened when her sisters needed to come in for sleep.

Newt came back in a panic and refused to leave the house afterwards. He paced the hallway and sat at the table repeatedly before resting for the night.

Now he flicked his eyes towards Anna, observing from a distance. He studied her features and took a few steps forward.

“I talked with Queenie this morning.” He spoke softly and gazed at her directly, “We were thinking about taking a day off tomorrow and going somewhere.” He checked for any signs of movement, but was disappointed. Instead he went over to the kitchen and proceeded to make some hot chocolate.

“Would you like some cocoa? It’s snowing out there.” He smirked and continued, “Franks been pulsing sunlight all morning just to keep it warm in the case.” Newt turned his head around to see if he peaked any interest, but Anna remained motionless.

Taking a steaming mug over, Newt placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch. He sat an arm’s length away from Anna, but rubbed his hands together and watched her.

When she didn’t take the drink and continued to gaze at the fireplace, Newt took a breath and racked his brains for something to snap her out of her trance.

With a sudden jolt of thought Newt flew off the sofa and trotted into his bedroom. He went down into his case and ran back to the living room within a few seconds. In his hands he held a small well-worn leather-back journal.

When he looked back towards Anna he was surprised to see that the mug of hot chocolate before her seemed to be a few sips emptier than before.

He suppressed a small knowing smile before taking his place next to Anna, a lot closer than the first time. He held the old notebook in his hands gently and twiddled his fingers across the binding.

“I want to show you something. Is that okay?” He bent his head to the side to find her eyes, “But I’m not going to open it until you tell me you want to see it.” Newt actually scooted a bit closer and kept his face trained on her still one. But she didn’t move at all.

Newt banged the book against one hand before standing up and placing his journal on the table. He squatted down in front of Anna and sighed loudly. He very slowly raised a hand to both of hers and unwrapped them from the blankets around her. He tugged on them gently and then harder, urging her to stand. When she complied, he led her to her usual reading chair next to the fireplace. She sat down, still locking her eyes to something distant and not saying a word.

Newt situated her blanket back on her shoulders and pointed to the nightstand next to the plush chair. Below the surface was a visible basket full of the books Anna normally read when she was bored.

Gesturing, Newt said, “Pick one.”

He returned to the couch and grabbed his little brown notebook, leaning back into the cushions.

He didn’t look back up to Anna as he said, “I’m still not going to show you until you ask me to.” Newt then flipped the old, yellowing pages of the booklet and extracted a small wooden pencil. Placing it in his mouth, he smoothed out a fresh page.

Determined to not say a word and be as frustrating as possible, it seemed Anna wasn’t going to pipe up. Newt, determined to stick it out, began working in his journal.

It didn’t take long for Anna to get annoyed with doing absolutely nothing. Within minutes she was leaning over to her novel collection and picking out a large, deep golden book. She flipped to the front page and licked her lips, sporting a disgruntled look.

Newt snuck a smile and continued gazing at his notebook. And they sat just there for what seemed like hours. Anna reading her book and Newt writing in his journal.

Remembering everything from inside that case, Anna was practically dying trying to figure out what was on those pages in Newt’s hands. It was probably something incredible about his creatures or all the places he’s visited. All his notes on being a magizoologist and his times discovering new beasts. Or it could be pages on the book he was writing. 

“Show me.”

Newt looked up from his work, “What was that?”

Anna rolled her eyes and shut her novel, wrapping her arms around it, “You got me. Happy? Now I’m asking you to show me your book.”

He smirked, “Not before you show me yours.”

She smacked the armrest of the chair, “That’s not fair. We had a deal.”

Newt gazed back down at his frail weathering pages and pouted a little innocently, “Someone’s in a bit of a mood, aren’t they.”

“Don’t mock me,” Anna frowned. “I don’t need it today.” But Newt could see the slight twinkle in her eye.

He ignored the face she was making, “I saw the title. Hogwarts: The Founded Foursome. I wouldn’t think you’d be interested in the British school of magic.”

“Just because I went to Illvermorny doesn’t mean I hate all other wizarding schools. I’ve always wanted to go to England actually.” Anna looked down at her book lovingly, “I would love to travel. See Hogwarts, I think I would’ve been a Hufflepuff.”

Newt grinned and scooted towards the edge of the seat cushion, “That’s what I am! A Hufflepuff.”

Anna gave a small smile and attempted to see what was on Newt’s notebook page while he was distracted. He caught her eyes and snapped his booklet back towards his chest. She let out a sigh – her muscles releasing tension for the first time that day.

“Do you really want to see what’s in this?”

“Newt,” Anna said, “If you’re going back on your word . . .”

Newt gave a breathy laugh before waving a free hand in the air, “No, no. Come here and I’ll show you.”

She knew he was testing her, but her curiosity was getting the best of her. She needed something else to think about rather than waiting for Soren’s patronus to give her updates.

Rather than pout some more, Anna stood from her chair and walked over to sit down next to Newt, folding her arms as she did so.

Newt suppressed a smile and he held the book to his chest, making sure it was safely closed.

“Now, I’ve never shown this to anyone b-before.” He kept his head up and his eyes alert as she looked down at his journal. “You have to p-promise not to laugh.”

Anna then tried to suppress a smile, “I won’t laugh.”

Newt then stretched out his arms and held the brown leather book in his hands. He slowly opened the cover and there was an interesting symbol printed there; it looked like it was Newt’s initials entwined together.

He took a short second to sneak a glance at Anna before carefully turning one of the yellowing pages. There was a crisp crunch as the page moved to the side, revealing an incredibly drawn picture of what Anna assumed was a creature.

It was a bird-like beast with protruding feathers surrounding all its features. It had a short beak and big black eyes. Its tail consisted of a few rather long and curled feathers. Next to the pencil drawing were colored marks to show the different pigments the bird could be.

“Did you draw this?” Anna asked. She leaned in close and gazed at all the intricate detail of the graphite on the paper.

Newt blushed slightly, “Y-yes. This is a Fwooper. I have a pink one in my case.” He blinked a few times and cleared his throat, “Um . . . uh – and this is a – an Ashwinder.” He turned the page again and a snake appeared on the paper. The serpent was covered in shimmering scales and by the looks of the color palate, it was glittering red and pale-gray.

Anna breathed out a small awed sigh as she studied each delicate stroke of the pencil, “That’s amazing.”

The corner of Newt’s mouth twitched upward slightly before he turned another page, “And t-this is a Kneazle.” The creature resembled a regular house-cat, but with a furry lion’s tail. It had a spotted coat with rather large ears. “I’ve always wanted one.”

Anna giggled, “It’s so cute!”

Newt straightened out a bit and whipped his head to the side to get his hair out of his eyes. He began flipping through the pages quickly, spouting random facts about the creatures as he went.

“This is a Nundu and this here is a Ramora.” He pointed at a small round golden bird with a long thin beak, “This is a Snidget - they were once used as golden snitches in Quidditch.” He then turned to a hedgehog-like creature, “This is a Knarl – they rather fancy destroying gardens – oh and this here is . . .”

And he continued like that for almost the entirety of the booklet. Anna watched and listened patiently, taking in everything he said.

Not only was he a phenomenal magizoologist, but he had incredible drawing talent to document all that he’d discovered. It was the most amazing thing she’d ever seen. The detail to each animal was beyond comprehension – it looked like an actual photographed picture.

“I can’t believe you’ve drawn all of these. And you’ve never shown anyone?”

Newt stopped his rant on creatures and sunk back a little into the couch, “W-well, no. I’ve always j-just told my editors th-that I hired someone to draw my pictures.”

Anna shook her head slightly and continued to turn the pages again, “I don’t understand why. These are the most beautiful drawings I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Newt turned his eyes up to her face and grinned as she continued her intense search of his notebook. It wasn’t until she turned the page that revealed a drawing of a person that he snatched the book closed and away from her hands.

“What was that?”

Newt hunched his shoulders again and looked down, “Nothing. That’s the end of my drawings.”

“But, I thought I saw . . .”

Newt stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen, his face and ears burning red. He stuffed the little notebook into his back pocket and clenched his fists at his sides, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles.

Anna turned towards him and tried to interpret his demeanor, but made it best not to push him. It was the first time he’s shown anyone his artwork after all.

Instead Newt filled the silence with questions. He turned around and looked to the ground when he asked, “So, you’ve always wanted to go to England?”

Anna twisted her hands in her lap as she responded, “Well, yeah. I’ve kind of always been interested in other wizard cultures and Britain is one of the most well-known besides America.”

Newt nodded his head slowly and sniffed, “I didn’t know you wanted to travel.”

“Well, you don’t know a lot of things about me, Newt.”

“But I want to, you know.” He swung his arms a bit at his sides, “I want to get to know you better. I – I don’t have a whole lot of f-friends and I’m not very good at this whole thing . . . but I – Adelaide, I . . .”

However, within that instant, Queenie and Jacob appeared out of thin air right in front of them. Out of breath and a bit wind-wild, the two of them frantically began sputtering words.

“Ah, Newt – you have to come with us . . .” Jacob wheezed.

Queenie flew over to pull Anna from the couch, “We found something . . . you need to help!”

“Woah, slow down. Found what?” Anna said, holding her hands up.

“A creature.” Jacob said, “A Niffler – I think.”

Newt walked over immediately and widened his eyes, “My Niffler? Where?”

Queenie fanned her face a bit and took a breath, “We’ll show you. Come on.”

Newt held up a finger and dashed off into his shared bedroom, coming out with his teal coat and suitcase. He directed over to Queenie, grabbing her hand. Anna did the same with her other hand and Jacob grabbed onto Anna’s free arm. In the next minute they were flown right to an abandoned street near Central Park.


	13. Central Park

The quartet walked down the road, the bitter cold wind sweeping around them. Queenie and Jacob led the way, turning at a corner and explaining as they went.

“Jacob and I were out for a walk when we noticed some scattered glass across the sidewalk.”

“We realized it was diamonds and jewelry,” Jacob huffed.

Newt gripped on his suitcase and dropped his wand from his sleeve into his hand. Anna trailed behind and tripped over her bare feet as she followed. She mentally shot herself for leaving basically everything at the apartment and maybe a little at the group for flying her off before letting her get properly ready.

She currently didn’t have any shoes on, was missing her wand, and didn’t get the chance to put on a heavier coat. Anna was completely freezing, but that wasn’t what she worried about at the moment.

The entire street facing them was full of jewelry shops and little fancy boutiques. A perfect place for a Niffler to go scrounging about, thought Newt.

“Then we looked in the window and saw this little furry black creature with a long snout, Jacob said it was a . . . what did you say?” Queenie asked.

“A Niffler,” Newt said. He had stopped right outside a shop with glittering bits littering the ground. He stealthily crouched down and followed along the trail towards the shop windows. He signaled to the rest of the group, telling them to get down and be quiet.

As they neared the windows they could all see the Niffler standing on a jewelry stand. It seemed to be attempting to hide, camouflaging itself with surrounding diamonds. Newt straightened out a bit and stared at the creature in disbelief.

Slowly the Niffler turned its head to meet Newt’s gaze before frantically scurrying off the stand and farther into the shop.

Within a flash, Newt whipped out his wand and said, “Finestra.” The window glass shattered and Newt leaped inside, beginning to throw open drawers and cupboards, looking desperate to find the creature.

Jacob backed away a few steps, gazing down both sides of the street as a lookout. Queenie slowly lifted a hand to her mouth with shock and Anna widened her eyes with surprise, starting to tip toe on her feet.

The Niffler suddenly appeared around Newt’s shoulders, trying to get higher and away quickly. It launched itself onto a large hanging crystal chandelier and Newt pounced onto a desk to chase after it.

However, in his attempts, Newt tripped and slid across the table surface, grabbing onto the chandelier for support. They were both now hanging from the crystal.

Queenie leaned over to Anna, “Should we do something?”

“I think he has it covered,” Jacob said, still checking their surroundings.

Suddenly the case Newt abandoned before entering the shop made a rather unsettling growl. One of the clasps flew open and a small crack appeared from the lid. The growling became louder and Anna took a sharp intake of breath before closing it hurriedly and sitting on top of it.

She rubbed her arms, “We’re good.”

Meanwhile, the chandelier inside finally creaked and then fell with a crash. The crystal and diamonds shattered and scattered everywhere, sending the Niffler off in search of all the sparkling jewels. Newt wasn’t far behind, flicking his wand in attempt to catch the creature.

They both scrambled up a jewelry case, which quickly became unstable under their weight and fell down onto the good shop window. With both of them on top of it, the glass of the window began to crack.

Newt and the Niffler both froze and it didn’t take long for them to smash through the glass and crash onto the ground. Newt rolled over the shards and stood, wand at the ready.

But before he could do anything more, the Niffler scrambled up and ran over to where Anna was sitting. It flew up her leg and rounded her shoulders, taking refuge beneath her hair. Anna squeaked with the sudden action, but remained still as to not disturb the creature. Queenie wasn’t as subtle as she screamed out and jumped back into Jacob.

Newt looked at her in utter disbelief, huffing and puffing with exhaustion. He stumbled over the glass and felt his frustration build up inside of him. He shoved his wand away and brushed off his coat with rash ferocity.

He rounded on Anna and grabbed at the Niffler not too gently. Newt began to fling the beast around, shaking all of the diamonds and jewelry from its pouch. Anna sat shocked, her hands frozen towards her neck where the creature was taken from her.

Queenie held onto Jacob with a frightened look on her face and Jacob frowned as he watched Newt throw out his pent up irritation at the creature before him. Anna finally stood and walked carefully over to Newt, a hand outstretched.

“Newt? Are you okay?”

The man before her stopped his erratic movements and breathed heavily, licking his lips. “No, Anna. Are you okay? Because so far you don’t seem to want to say anything about it.”

“What?” Anna retracted her hand.

“I’ve tried Anna. I know something is wrong. I’ve done everything I can think of.” He walked over to his suitcase and proceeded to open it and drop the Niffler inside. Newt whispered next, “I just went through all that work and the Niffler just simply ran right up to you. How does that happen? I’m the one who’s taken care of him for years.”

Jacob tightened his grip around Queenie, but leaned forward, “Newt, come on. Give the girl a break – she’s been through a lot.”

“Really? I haven’t noticed.” Newt rounded on Anna again, “I opened up to you. I showed you things I’ve never shown anyone. That’s personal. What else do I have to do to get you to trust me? I worry all day about you – all day – and then I come back to see you’ve shut us all out again. Please, I just want to understand what your problem is!”

Anna’s lip quivered as tears filled her eyes. She backed away from everyone whispering as she went, “Why do you care so much? I never asked you to.” She turned and began to walk away briskly.

“Anna, stop,” Queenie called out.

“Just leave me alone, please. Apparently I’m really good at shutting people out – let me do what I do best, I guess.” She kept walking, speeding up as she went. By the time she rounded the corner and fell out of sight, Queenie flew at Newt.

“What is the matter with you?”

Newt slowly calmed down his breathing and turned to Queenie with his hard eyes. “If she wants help she should’ve come to us.”

Queenie took a step to him, “You barely know her! If you had an ounce of patience then you would see she was warming up to you. I can read her thoughts, Newt. She really does care about you, she was beginning to trust you.”

Jacob followed suit, “What’s wrong with you, man? You don’t seem like yourself.”

Newt began to relax his tense features, “I – All I’ve been thinking about – worrying about - for the entire week is Adelaide. I don’t know what it is, but I feel like . . . I just . . . I have this feeling that I need to protect her. I can’t explain it, but I – there’s this need, I have to be with her. I have to make sure she’s okay.”

“You love her,” Queenie stated. “You would do anything for her.”

Newt blinked his eyes a few times and turned his gaze to somewhere far off. He re-analyzed everything in his head, everything he’s done.

He remembered the first time he saw her. When she walked into the apartment. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And it only progressed from there.

At first it was only to be her friend – to get to know her and know that she had someone to be around. Meeting Soren was a blow, but that didn’t mean that Newt couldn’t still be her friend.

He remembered inviting her inside his case. The way his creatures became so accustomed to her and how incredible she was with them. Newt felt his heart flutter remembering that roaring in his chest he gets every time he sees her. How he would blush opening up to her. How shivers would go up his spine whenever they touched.

When she came home crying that one day, it may have been one of the worst moments of his life. He didn’t know what to do, pure panic was ripping through his body. In that moment he wasn’t sure what he would do if he couldn’t see Anna smile again. Seeing her as distraught as she was hurt him.

Queenie reached over and touched Newt’s arm, snapping him out of his trance. In that touch she could read a lot of his thoughts. It’s easier when people are hurting and it seems that’s the only time she was going to be able to read his mind.

She saw how happy Anna made him. How his desire to make her happy was true. She also saw how he truly felt about her sister – how badly he wanted to be near her.

Queenie laughed lightly and said, “Love at first sight, hm?”

Newt breathed out and whispered, “And it only got stronger.”

The tall blonde sister grabbed onto his arm and leaned in close. Jacob put his hands in his pockets and swayed on his feet. He gazed at Queenie lovingly and smiled.

Newt looked down and found his eyes stinging, “What have I done?”

Queenie sighed, “Sometimes we do crazy things for the ones we care about. The problem is trying make up for it when it happens.” She turned to look back at Jacob for a second. “I can tell that your care for Anna is real. And you need to fix this before you drive her away.”

With one look Newt pulled his coat tight to him and started down the street, calling behind him, “Where would she go?”

Queenie smiled her twinkling grin and yelled back, “Where she always goes when she’s upset and needs to think . . .”

Anna walked down the chilly New York streets, hands trying to warm up her arms and her dancing on her feet with the cold.

With no one around Anna found herself in a state of mind to just yell out everything. How no one really knew how horrible work has been – how it’s been affecting her mental state. How she was on the verge of tears wherever she went. How it was giving her nightmares to think about it.

She wanted to scream out how much she actually cared for Newt. How he seemed to be the one person that understood what being alone was actually like. She wanted to ask Tina how she felt about Newt, if there was something going on between them. She was worried about how angry Newt was with her.

But she kept her mouth shut and put on a fake smile, “I’m fine. O-Once Sarah gets better everything will blow over.”

She walked and vented all down the street. All the way to where she wanted to go. Central Park.

Why was all this so difficult? Why did Newt care so much? Why does she care so much? If Tina wants to be with Newt, and he with her, then why can’t Anna just stay out of it? Why was Newt so flustered at her for catching the Niffler? Sure, he went through the chase, but that didn’t mean that Anna had done anything wrong.

Had she done something wrong?

She crossed the frost covered bridge, entering the snow covered park. It was getting dark and the wind was sharper against her exposed skin. Anna made her way towards a brushed off bench and sat, breathing into her hands, which seemed to do nothing to warm them up.

Anna normally went to Central Park to think. Whenever she needed time away from her sisters, she always made the trip. It was where her parents had taken her when they were little.

Some of Anna’s best memories were from that park.

Her eyes began to sting as she remembered those times. And how they were destroyed by that spread of dragon pox. It wasn’t fair. It was too soon.

Anna then realized that she was now crying, tears trailing down her cheeks close to freezing in the cold air. She bowed her head and allowed her hair to cover her face, letting the tears slip off her nose and into the powdery snow beneath her feet.

It didn’t take long for her to hear the crunch of someone else’s footsteps and she didn’t look up for fear of them seeing her tear stricken face. And that someone ended up to be Newt.

He stayed standing as he kept his hands in his pockets. “Anna? A-Anna I just wanted to – to say I was sorry. I didn’t mean to seem so angry at you. I really think it’s amazing that my creatures like you so quickly. I’ve n-never met anyone like that, well except for me of course.”

He took a step closer and awkwardly shifted to whether he should sit next to her.

“I was just worked up over trying to catch the little bugger. Anna? All I wanted to do was be your friend. I thought I could help you, but all I did was make everything worse. I’m so very sorry. Anna? Adelaide would you say something – please?”

That’s when she accidentally let out a sob. She hiccupped and straightened her back, letting Newt see her red and blotchy face.

He took a sharp intake of breath and immediately sat close to her, outstretching a hand to her. She instinctively turned a shoulder to him and he stopped his movements suddenly.

He bent his head down to try to see her pain-stricken face with his crazed sympathetic eyes.

“Oh, no, Adelaide! I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you . . . please don’t cry.”

She snuck a smile and cupped her hands together, “It’s not you Newt. Well, n-not all you.” She hiccupped and took a deep breath.

“Adelaide, you’re going to freeze to death.”

Anna shook her head slightly and stuttered, “I-I want you t-to answer m-my question.”

Newt looked at her with confusion as she turned to him and whispered, “Why do you c-care so m-much?” She let a few tears fall from her eyes and down her cheeks.

Newt sighed and began balling up his hands again in his lap. He attempted to formulate words, but they all turned to instant mush in his brain. Even though the girl before him was icy cold, she seemed to radiate a light that blinded and dazed him. What could he do?

“I’m not sure, Adelaide. A-All I know is that ever since I’ve met you, I’ve never been more happy or worried or scared or ecstatic in all my life. All I want to do is make sure you’re safe and okay. I care about you, Adelaide. And I want you to believe that. Please – let me help you. I want to understand. Is there any way that you can forgive me for not realizing it sooner?”

Anna sat there quiet for a while, pondering on what Newt had said. She rubbed her arms again, attempting to put some warmth into them. Her toes curled under her feet, but she couldn’t feel the coldness in them anymore.

“Do you know why I come here?”

Newt looked confused, but pressed her on, “No, I don’t. Queenie told me you’d be here. She said you always come here when you’re alone.”

Anna nodded, “This is where my parents would take my sisters and I as kids. When it was summer we would fly kites and have picnics . . .” She sniffed again and wiped a tear away, “And in the winter we’d go ice skating and have snow fights . . .” She hiccupped again and suppressed a sob as her voice cracked.

“I-I come here when I w-want to get away, because if I wait long enough, it almost f-feels like one of those days.” She felt Newt inch closer, attempting again to comfort her. And this time she let him. He slowly lifted a hand around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

“They died when I was ten . . .” She got a faraway look in her eyes as she stared into the snow and Newt began to rub circles into her shoulder with his thumb. “It was dragon pox. We were in a bad situation and couldn’t afford the hospital. It only got worse and there was nothing they could’ve done. They kept us out of their room because they were worried the infection would spread . . . we didn’t even get to say goodbye. I was only ten.”

Newt cleared his throat and didn’t take his eyes from her face, letting her talk until she was finished. “I have a patient who has dragon pox right now,” she turned to look at him, her eyes rimmed with wetness. “Her mother passed away from the same illness. She’s only five years old!” Anna let out a sob and Newt pulled her into him, letting her head fall onto his chest as she let new tears fall onto his vest.

“I’m so sorry, Anna.”

And they sat like that for what seemed like an eternity. They sat in silence until the moon came out high and the stars shined through the darkness. They sat there in silence until Anna’s sobs became quiet and her eyes were clear. They sat there in silence until the wind picked up and the snow blew over their feet.

Newt used his wand to conjure up some woolen socks and petite shoes. He threw his own coat across her shoulders again and rubbed her arms to try and generate some warmth. Anna sniffed and wiped her tired eyes.

“Adelaide . . . you’re still absolutely freezing.”

Anna sighed, “You know that no matter what I do I’m never war- . . .” She was then caught off guard as both of her hands were suddenly taken by Newt. He gently placed them together and he quickly rubbed them with his own. He raised them up to his lips and he breathed down on them, filling the space between her hands with hot air.

She could feel his calloused hands on her skin and the rough stubble of his chin on her fingers – it was strangely entrancing.

“How’s that?” he questioned, pinching her fingertips.

Anna could only open her mouth like a gapping fish for a few seconds before answering, “Surprisingly better.”

He gave her a shy smile and stood, taking one of her hands with him to pull her up. Once she was up on her feet she found Newt threading her hand through his arm. He then led her down the street and across the bridge back to the apartment.

They walked slowly in silence until Anna grabbed Newt’s arm further, pulling herself closer to him, “Newt?”

“Yes, Adelaide.”

She paused for a second, “Thank you. For listening. You really didn’t have . . .”

“I wanted to, Anna,” he interrupted. “I-I may have only known you for a short while, but it f-feels like forever. Whenever you need me, I’m right here. And thank you for telling me. I promise I won’t lash out like I did before. I – I just hope you . . .”

“I forgive you, Newt.” She looked up to him with kind eyes.

He gave a goofy sideways smile, “Oh, really Adelaide.”

“Oh, really Newton.”


	14. Giggled Up

If the events that occurred in Central Park made Anna think that Newt would spend more time around her, she thought wrong.

In the days that followed it seemed as if the magizoologist made it his special mission to avoid Anna at all costs. He was always chasing creatures with Jacob or helping Queenie in town or going out to get drinks with Tina. It left Anna dumbfounded.

It had seemed that Newt was genuinely heartfelt that night; that maybe he did actually want to be around Anna. But apparently that wasn’t the case.

In the meantime Soren was getting particularly friendly. He was sending frequent patronus updates about patients and goings on at the hospital. He also never failed to accompany his patronus with a light pink carnation in its beak, seemingly to make it a tradition with every interaction that they had.

Anna was slowly spending more and more time home alone. Now that she was practically banned from her work, home looked to be about the only place she found comfort.

Eventually she began spending more and more time down Newt’s case as well. With him out and about so often she took the liberty of watching over his found creatures. At least it seemed he trusted her enough to handle the case on her own.

She found herself becoming very accustomed to the schedule in the case – when feeding times were, how to maintain habitats, and how to communicate with each of the creatures. Frank was by far her favorite beast, usually spending most of her time in his enclosure reading. The Niffler and the Mooncalves were close seconds.

Anna was currently walking through a grassy, moonlit landscape and watching above her as a container of hovering water was supporting multiple underwater creatures.

A few stray Grindylows were making their way through the air in their buoyant bubbles. Over the hillside she saw the large blocked off habitat fit for the Horklumps, strange pink mushroom-like creatures that are capable of covering a garden in a matter of days. They’re also a favorite delicacy of Gnomes, meaning that the Horklump enclosure was safely warded against the little bald beasts. Even now Anna could see the little creatures jumping around the barrier of the Horklump home.

Moving along towards the shed, Anna took the time to admire Newt’s drawings and diagrams spread across the walls. She sat at his side table, noticing how the manuscript papers she had organized were still untouched. She also noticed how the scrubbed counters and spotless feeding utensils remained cold and unused in the small home. Even if Newt did use the space as a home, he didn’t make it appear so.

Anna huffed and gave a quick glance around the shed. She had done everything she needed to for the time being. She continued her search of Newt’s little leather bound journal, just out of curiosity of course.

And she had read his manuscript completely through, yet again, a work of genius as she remembered it.

There really wasn’t much else for her to do. She now finally could see why Tina was always so fed up about her job. Without it there’s quite literally nothing to do.

The little Bowtruckle Pickett popped up from his hiding place in Anna’s dress pocket. He trailed up the seams to her shoulder where he shook his little leaves and flexed his roots.

“Good afternoon, Pickett,” Anna smiled. “You’ve had quite the day haven’t you?”

The small creature squeaked up at her and curled its long fingers.

“Oh, yes, me too.” She slouched further into the chair she resided in, “Wish I could do more.”

“Anna?”

Snapping her gaze to the ladder, she made a face, “Tina?”

“Thought I heard you down here,” said the dark-haired sister, coming down the steps. “I wanted to ask you something.”

Reaching the floor, Tina brushed down her large outdoor coat and took a breath. “Do you want to go out for some drinks?”

Anna checked the time on the nearby clock on the wall and frowned, “Is it really that late?”

Tina put her hands in her pockets, “Thought you could use some fresh air, seeing as you’re usually cooped up in here all day long.”

The younger sister slipped a small smile and pushed her wavy red-blonde hair away from her face, “I’d like that.”

Pickett chimed in and descended back down to the cozy pocket he had taken home to. Anna stood and stretched out, popping a few joints.

“Come on,” Tina grinned.

Having a few shots of Giggle Water, the two sisters soon had a conversation wiled up.

“And then I said to her, a Goblin? That’s my boss!” Tina snorted.

Anna laughed and set down an empty shot glass. “I can’t believe you said that to her.”

“Madam President Picquery doesn’t need to know everything that’s been going on,” Tina pushed her drink away. “Did you hear about the City Hall meeting that’s happening tonight?”

“How could I not? All Soren ever talks about anymore are what the No-Maj are up to.”

Tina nodded a little, “The Senator’s speaking, supposed to be a big event.”

“Why are you so caught up with what the No-Maj are doing?” Anna asked.

“No particular reason,” Tina muttered. “I’ve quite possibly gotten to the point where I can’t go a minute away from MACUSA. I need something else to occupy my mind. But I swear, I’m this close to getting my position back.”

Anna started to trace her finger around the rim of her used glass, “I know how you feel. At least you know you don’t have a job there now. I’m still on the brink and don’t know if they’ll take me back or not.”

“It’s just a bit of medical relieve, just till the situation blows over. Just be patient.”

“Look who’s talking!” Anna said, nudging her sister.

Tina hailed the barman for another round of Giggle Water, “Better said, than done.”

After a quick outburst of laughter from her drink, Anna did feel a whole lot lighter than she did before. Giddiness was now flowing through her and loosening all her stress built muscles.

“So, quick question. Why haven’t any of you guys been home lately? It’s almost like none of you want to be around me anymore.”

Tina flailed her hand, “Don’t worry about it. Everyone is just out doing small errands and things. Usually you’re at work when it happens.”

“But, I . . .” Anna caught her tongue. “Nevermind.”

“What is it?” Tina’s eyes flashed.

“No, it’s nothing.”

Tina pulled on her sister’s arm, “Come on! What is it?”

“It’s just . . .” Anna whispered, “When are you and Newt going to make it official?”

“Make it official?”

Anna fidgeted with her fingers, “You know. When are you two going to be a couple?”

It took a total of three seconds for Tina to compute this. And once she did there was no need for Giggle Water to get her to smile; she burst with laughter immediately all on her own.

“Newt and I?” she giggled. But she took a breath when she saw the look on her little sister’s face, “Anna. Newt and I are friends, good friends. But nothing more than that.”

Anna widened her eyes, “But I thought . . . you two spend so much time together and . . . I mean, have you seen the way he acts around you?”

“Yeah, because we’re friends!” Tina huffed, “You really don’t know do you?”

Anna twisted her fingers in knots, “What?”

“I can’t believe this. You really don’t see it?” Tina gasped, “It’s only the most obvious thing on this planet!” 

“Would you tell me what it is already?” Anna crossed her shaky hands, “I don’t see why this is funny.”

Tina placed a hand on her shoulder, “In all due time, sister.” She then checked her watch, “Oh, we better get back to the house.”

“In all due time? What in the name of Magical Congress is that supposed to mean?” Anna leaned forward. Tina grabbed hold of her and pulled her the rest of the way to her feet.

“We’ve got to go, it’s almost past seven.”

“And why, may I ask, do we have to be back at the apartment all of the sudden?” She gave a skeptical and exasperated look.

Tina shrugged her shoulders and weaved one of her arms in with her sister’s. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Tina, is this really necessary?” Anna asked, her arms limp at her sides. Tina had proceeded to stand behind her sister and cover her eyes.

“It’s all for the effect.”

They inched their way into the apartment and shut themselves in.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to . . .”

In an instant Tina removed her hands and blinding light crashed over Anna. She blinked her eyes a few times while her ears then received the damage as a wave of sound fell onto her.

“SURPRISE!”

After a moment’s hesitation Anna found Queenie, Jacob, and Tina all surrounding her with laughs and hugs; bright lights flickering overhead and flashy ribbons and banners were all hung up.

“What’s all this?” Anna asked, her mouth fighting a grin.

“Come on, Annie! It’s your birthday. Did you honestly think we’d forget?” Queenie squealed, jumping up and down in a flowy pink dress.

After another round of confused blinks, Anna asked, “What?”

Tina nudged her side, “Your birthday, Anna. You know, the day you came to earth. Kind of important.”

Jacob held a party popper, “I really don’t think she remembered.”

Anna gazed around the apartment. There was a large banner that fanned across the kitchen with her name on it in Queenie’s curly-q handwriting. There were streamers and ribbons across all the furniture and windows; big bows on the table.

There was a magnificent cake on the kitchen counter with three tiers and bubbling white icing – quite literally, glass-like baubles fizzed off the borders of the dessert. There were also numerous amounts of sweets galore covering all visible surfaces.

“You said you liked sweets,” Jacob murmured, his voice practically bursting with the excitement he was containing. “I thought I’d whip up a couple of my grandma’s recipes. Queenie helped with the cake of course. Amazing wand work.”

Anna continued to survey the room, attempting to take it all in. It wasn’t until she found Newt standing to the side that she actually let herself smile. She hadn’t seen him in so long.

“Hello, Adelaide.” He gave a cheesy close lipped grin while he rocked on his heels, his hands behind his back.

She turned around and faced the other party guests. “You guys did all of this, for me?”

“Why, of course we did!” Queenie exclaimed.

“I just can’t believe you didn’t suspect anything. Let alone that you completely forgot it was your birthday today,” Tina added.

Jacob took Queenie’s hand and led her into the kitchen, allowing Anna to relax a bit.

“We had to celebrate,” he said. “When I found out, I may have gotten a bit too excited,” he gazed at his craftsmanship enveloping the kitchen.

Newt continued to sway on his feet and stare at the ground as Anna approached him. “So, this is what you’ve been doing while you’ve been away all this time.”

He let his eyes turn to hers for a fraction of a second, “Oh . . . um – yes, for the most part.” He smiled and finally moved his hands to where they could see them. And there in his palms was a small little present. It was carefully wrapped and set with a tiny bow.

“Oh, Newt, you didn’t have to do that.”

“Happy Birthday, Adelaide,” he said, presenting the gift to her.

She only hesitated a second, noticing the slight strain of excitement on his features as he looked towards her hands to take the present. And she did, holding it as if it were the most precious thing she’d ever seen.

Letting out an unexpected giggle, she slowly unwrapped the box, untying the ribbon and setting the lid to the side. With a light gasp, she took out a golden chain that ended in a shiny oval locket. Engraved on it was a beautifully stenciled Thunderbird.

“Oh, Newt! I love it,” she went immediately to place it around her neck. “It’s beautiful.”

He finally looked up and into her eyes and blared her with a bright grin, “That’s not all.” She could see the happiness blooming in his gaze as he watched her and now as he proceeded to reach out, “May I?”

She nodded, and Newt picked up the locket from around her neck and pressed a button on the side. It sprung open and suddenly a splash of light and color flooded a small space around the locket.

Occamy’s flew down and around Newt’s wrists. A Nundu leaped onto the chain and gave a silent roar up to Anna. Grindylows squirmed out in their buoyant water bubbles and little mooncalves bobbed onto the rim of the jewelry.

Anna gasped as a Thunderbird soared out and met her at eye level. It looked like a small faded figurine of the actual creature. If you got a closer look, it seemed as if the beast was shimmering slightly, like it was made up of millions of fizzing lights.

“Newt . . . I don’t know what to say.”

He closed the locket and all the creatures disappeared immediately, “There’s a message on the side.”

She grazed his fingertips as she picked up the gold. On the side of the oval was written in neat cursive, ‘With love, to always remember – Newton.’

“I honestly don’t know what to say, Newt.”

“So whenever you need a moment. A moment in my case or with my creatures. You can look at this, no matter where you are.” He let his arms go limp at his sides and his hair fall down to cover his eyes.

Sudden emotion caught Anna’s throat and she tried to get Newt to meet her gaze, to let him see her gratitude. Instead she went over and enveloped him in a hug. After a second, she felt him hug her back.

“Thank you, Newt. I really love it. This is the most thoughtful and beautiful gift I’ve ever received.” 

And in that moment a fire erupted between them. Newt felt proud emotion soar into his chest and he squeezed her slightly closer to her. And with the action she felt more comforted than she had ever remembered. 

After what seemed like a century, Jacob talked over loudly, “Well, now that we’ve got the guest of honor here . . . let’s eat.”

And it didn’t take long to get everyone sitting around the table and enjoying all the food that Jacob and Queenie had prepared. They laughed and reflected on what it took to get the night prepared. 

"And she did notice us acting different," Queenie said. "She just didn't realize it was because her birthday was coming up." 

"That's what I thought was strange," Tina added. "She was so tense. I knew that Giggle Water idea was a good one. It loosened her right up." 

Anna beamed at her friends and family. She wasn't surprised at all that they would do something for her, just not something quite as big as this. The cake was truly amazing and melted on her tongue and Jacob kept ushering more of his treats onto her plate. 

"You have to try these pastries . . . No, wait - try this slice of bread. It's absolute heaven.” And it wasn't that far from the truth. 

Anna couldn't help but feel a newfound fondness for the people that surrounded her. She truly appreciated their efforts. Especially Newt and his gift.

There were definitely many glances going across the table from both of them. 

However the night wasn't going to last. 

A bright orange light began shining and pulsating from Anna's wand tip. She took it from her pocket and frowned. "The hospital needs my help." 

"What does that color mean? I've never seen it before," Tina asked, suddenly at her side. 

"It means an external disaster from the hospital has occurred. It can't have been a natural disaster, so something else major would have happened," Anna responded, unexpectedly rushing to get ready. The pulsing orange light began to jump from the wand, swirling and forming a message on the kitchen table as a deep voice recited the words being drawn. 

'City Hall has been attacked by an unknown massive force. Multiple gravely injured. Most are No-Maj. Only one death is known. We need as much help as we can get - Abasi' 

Newt and Anna met eyes for a split second. The same question burned in their gaze: Could it have been a beast? 

"I need to go help, now."


	15. Silver Tongue

Anna appeared on the scene with Newt not far behind; there was chaos ensuing before her. MACUSA workers and healers alike were sprinting about attempting to assist in any way they could. The building itself was heavily damaged, the walls crumbling and littering the street. 

"What could have done this?" she breathed. 

Newt shook his head, "No creature that could have escaped my case." 

A group of Aurors dashed past them, wands raised at a few of the gathering No-Maj, no doubt to Obliviate them. A similar group of wizards were running to the hoards of people huddling by emergency vehicles the No-Maj provided to treat their injuries. 

"Anna?" 

She whipped around and found the Chief advancing her, "Abasi. What happened here?"

He appeared slightly out of breath, his wand ready at his side, "Something attacked the No-Maj meeting. Something inhuman - it caused all this damage and even killed the new Senator himself. His body is scarred in a way I've never seen." 

Newt became fully alert and didn't hesitate to ask, "Can I see him?" 

The Chief stood puzzled for a second before leading them to a different location on the street, "Of course, I'm assuming you're a friend of Adelaide's?" 

"Yes, he's an excellent tracker and specializes in cases of oddity," Anna remarked, following briskly to the covered body. 

Abasi lifted the sheet only to show the face. It was horribly marked just as the Chief stated; with a drained, darkened face and unseeing eyes, "If you could provide any insight on what may have happened we'd be very grateful." 

Newt knelt down and studied the face, gesturing for Anna to kneel next to him, "I believe I know what did this. No simple creature could have left marks like these. It must have been an Obscurus." 

She whispered back so the Chief couldn't hear, "What's an Obscurus?" 

"I have one locked in my case. They're immensely powerful beings. I'll have to explain later - there are people here who need your help."

Anna straightened out and addressed Abasi, "Where do you need me?"

The man took a deep breath, "Healers are treating No-Maj over by those vehicle contraptions. I believe they call them ambulances; they keep making an awful racket. Just be sure you wipe their memories and send them home when you're done. The Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes should handle the building damage and any news of the incident in other programs." 

She nodded and ran for the so called 'ambulances,' leaving Newt's shoulder and extracting her wand. 

Newt soon stood from the body and put a hand to his chin, puzzling over any possibility of where an Obscurus could be lurking in New York. His train of thought was suddenly halted when another hand grasped his shoulder, one that was much harsher than Anna's delicate one.

It was that Soren fellow from the hospital. Newt immediately bent his head and addressed the ground, "Oh, hello, nice to see you again." 

"What are you doing here?" the young healer asked, flexing his arms. 

Newt gulped, "Um... well, Adelaide was sent for and she asked me to accompany her to see if I could be of any assistance." He dared a small glance at the larger man. 

"Anna actually asked for you to come?" He held a glimpse of a flame in his gaze and turned to find Anna waving her wand at a group of stunned No-Maj. He had a sudden thought spark in him and diminish the jealousy, "I would have never thought that she... well, seeing as you're sort of... I'm not worried. I just hope you don't get your hopes up." 

Newt put a hand in his pocket and licked his lips, "What do you mean?" 

"I'm just making sure you don't make a fool out of yourself. Look, man to man - Anna and I have a little thing going on. She's not interested in you - trust me, I've known her for years." He smirked, "But I mean, honestly, you never really thought she'd go for you, right? Look at you compared to me! She's not into scrawny guys that can't build the courage to even ask her out." 

He could see Newt freeze completely still, locking his eyes on the ground, "And sh-she told you this?" 

Soren folded his arms, "Of course she did! She tells me everything. I just don't want you parading around believing that she'll one day realize you like her - especially considering you haven't done anything about it. I don't want to hurt you, Scamander, but the sooner you realize she'll never go for you the better. Besides, girls like confidence and you obviously have been lacking in that." 

In an instant Anna came bobbing back towards them, "Soren! I didn't realize you were going to be here." She gave him a hug and Newt caught the smug look on his face. 

"I just needed to see my beautiful girl," he smiled. "Which reminds me - how does a night out on the town sound? Just you and me." 

She thought about it for a minute and felt her cheeks blush, "I would love to." Her eyes flickered to Newt who was staring at the snow covered stone, "I've missed you." 

He twirled his fingers and produced a pink carnation from thin air, "Well, m'lady, shall we go attend to the other patients?"

She wrapped her arm around his and held the flower in her other hand, "There's only a few groups left. And they're only minor scratches and bruises. The other departments have almost cleared it up." 

Newt remained where he stood, his hands clenching at his sides. If there was any hope lingering within him it had just been distinguished.

Perhaps Anna really only saw him as a friend; she certainly didn't push things any farther than that. And the way Soren simply asked her on a date like it was normal conversation fired him up. It didn't sit well with him. 

Then again, Anna always said yes to him whenever he asked. Maybe she really did like the larger, more confident bachelors. Newt let his shoulders slump as he trailed his eyes toward the crowd. Why was he such a fool?

Meanwhile, Tina had made her way across the street to assess the damage. She grazed her eyes across all the evidence and found most of it being taken cared of. In her investigating stance she didn't notice a fellow wizard crossing over. 

"Goldstein, what are you doing here?" Graves asked severely. 

"Sir, I was just seeing if I could help. My sister was called down and I thought..." 

"You thought wrong. Haven't you been thrown from MACUSA enough to realize that you don't have a position anymore? You can't handle a single case without going off the rails and becoming too invested. What have you done to prove us wrong? Nothing. You've brought in nothing substantial and I'm beginning to question whether you believe in these regulations you swore to uphold. The laws of our people..." 

She sputtered at his rapid, stern tone, "What would make you think..."

"To be a part of MACUSA you must maintain the standard; you must be an example to the crowd. How can we trust you when you've got..."

Tina bounced on her heels, "What if I could bring someone in! Someone who I know has been breaking the statute of secrecy and has been endangering the city?"

The broad man set his jaw, "With everything that's been going on in this city - I would say that'd be a strong case to have on your side. Can you prove it?"

"Yes, I could have this man to your office tonight." 

Graves considered it momentarily, "Come to the pentagram office instead. We're holding a debate tonight with the President after the catastrophe has settled. I trust you remember where it is?"

"Yes, sir," she responded. There was glistening fear and anticipation behind her eyes. 

"Maybe I've been wrong, Miss. Goldstein. Perhaps there's still a position left for you on our force. I hope you do not leave me disappointed." He gave her a final look before gliding around and finding other authority figures. 

Tina was left with swirling thoughts of determination and frenzied hunger; a hunger to prove herself. There was only one way for her to do it. She scanned the scene until she spotted Newt looking sullen. Following his gaze she found Anna and her friend Soren with the remaining No-Maj. 

She left at a brisk pace towards her sister, a focus in her step, "Anna!"

The petite healer tapped her wand upon a shaken woman, "You will go home now. You will lock your door and go to bed. When you wake up, you will remember none of this." 

The woman nodded with a blank face and walked away as if she were in a trance and Anna turned to face Tina. 

"Yes? Do you need something?" After a brief second she added, "Tina, what's wrong?"

"I've just been given a chance, Anna. A chance to get back into MACUSA." 

She grinned, "That's fantastic! Is there something I can do?"

"I have to provide the department with something sufficient enough in importance to have them consider me for my previous position. Something that has to be related to anything that might help with the destruction that's been going around the city." 

Anna's smile began to fall, "What are you saying, Tina? You don't mean..." 

"Don't you understand? If I can give evidence to the President then I'll have my job back! And Newt and Jacob won't bother us again. We can forget that ever happened. Queenie won't be arrested for dating a No-Maj and you don't have to fawn over that law breaker..." 

"Are you insane?" Anna asked. "Who brought you to this? I thought you had finally come to your senses. Newt and Jacob are our friends." 

Tina began fidgeting with all the pent up energy coursing through her, "They're people that are putting us and the city in danger. I was neglecting my duties as an official at MACUSA. I must uphold our regulations and seek out those that do not." 

"What happened to you? You're not making any sense, Tina!"

"Of course I am! Everything can go back to the way it was." 

Anna shook her head slightly and backed away, "I'm not supporting this. You're going to have to find something else. This is betrayal, Tina. And I would never do that to my friends." 

Tina had that desperate look in her eyes as she visibly shook with the eagerness to get her sister to understand, "Fine. I'll talk to Queenie; see if I can get any sense knocked into her." She turned and walked away with her head held high. 

"Don't you try anything, Tina!" Anna sighed and attempted to find Newt across the filtering street. She saw him where she left him by the body of the Senator. On her way to him she was caught off guard by the Chief. 

"Adelaide, I'm impressed by how you handled the situation. You truly have a gift with the patients." 

"Oh, thank you, Chief. I'm happy to help." 

Abasi folded his arms and stroked his chin, "Perhaps it's time I let you come back to the hospital." 

Anna contorted her brow, unsure of what she just heard, "Sir?" 

"Wait until the new working schedule, but come in and see me first thing, alright? We'll start off easy, but I'm sure the staff would be ecstatic to see you again." 

She felt her eyes sting as shock rained into a grin, "Thank you, sir! I'll be ready, don't you worry. I'll come straight to your office." 

"Good. Now I think you should head home. And take your friend with you, he seems a bit put out." 

Anna nodded and thanked him again before advancing the rest of the way to Newt, "Are you alright?"

He appeared to be in a daze, but snapped out of it quickly, "Yes, I'm fine." He again avoided her gaze and put his crouched shoulder between them, "Should we be going? I want to have a look at my Obscurus. Make sure it's still there." 

She agreed and flew back to the apartment, slightly suspicious at the quiet tone that Newt presented. He appeared colder and more hesitant than before as he led Anna to the living room. The party decorations were still hanging, but Jacob and Queenie were cleaning up the desserts. 

"How'd it go?" Jacob questioned. 

"Swimmingly. Jacob, will you join us in the case? I need some help with something." 

Giving a strange look between Anna and Newt, the No-Maj muttered a prolonged, "Sure." 

Anna sighed under her breath and turned to Queenie for a moment, "Tina hasn't come to see you, has she?"

"No, honey, why?"

"She might come and talk to you - convince you. Don't let it frazzle you, but be aware that she's not right in the head at the moment." 

Queenie frowned, but nodded her head. Anna acknowledged it and followed Jacob down the ladder and into the case. 

They followed the brisk Newt down the steps and through the paths until entering a sheltered enclosure. It was cut off and placed to the side compared to the other habitats, and this one whisked biting cold air from it's opening.

Anna always steered clear of it upon Newt's orders, but now they advanced it. 

In the center of the snow covered, windy environment was a single floating orb. Within it appeared to be a swirling mass of dark matter. It thrashed and jabbed at it's cage with all the power it had. Bits within it seemed to glow with rage as it hissed and attacked. 

"What is that thing?" Jacob asked. 

Newt put his hands in his pockets and observed the orb, "It's an Obscurus - but it's not what you think. I managed to separate it from a Sundanese girl as I tried to save her - I wanted to take it home, to study it. But it cannot survive outside that box, it could not hurt anyone." 

Anna stood beside him and without hesitation Newt moved from her to Jacob's other side. 

"But you don't think this is what killed that Senator guy?" Jacob questioned further.

"No," he remarked. "It's still encased - I would know if it had escaped. There must be another Obscurus somewhere in New York. And that is what has been terrorizing the streets... besides a few mishaps with my creatures." 

Anna found herself staring at him, silently wondering what could have caused this sudden cold shoulder. Jacob could sense the tension between the two as his mumbled something against the awkwardness. 

"So, all we have to do is find this Obscurus thing before the Ministry police people do. How hard can that be?"

Newt frowned, "We'll have to have constant vigilance on the city. Any detection or hint of the parasite should be investigated. In the meantime we should go after my remaining missing creatures." 

Anna followed Newt out of the enclosure, "I believe we're just missing Dougal and an Occamy, right?"

He turned his head slightly to acknowledge her, "We'll find them." 

Jacob pulled on Anna's arm, stopping her and letting Newt continue on towards the shed. 

"Hey, what's going on? Did something happen between you and Newt?"

She widened her eyes, "Can you see it too? I thought I was going crazy. While we were at the City Hall something changed with him. At one moment he was open and investigating and the next he was avoiding me and staying quiet." 

Jacob nodded suspiciously, "I wouldn't think anything of it. It's probably just about the Obscurus; he's upset that the whole city's after it. He's under some stress - don't worry, I'll talk to him." 

She smiled and sighed, "Thanks, Jacob. That makes me feel better." 

He put an arm around her shoulder and led her up the rest of the path towards the shed, "Now we just got to figure out what we're gonna do about the rest of your birthday." 

Anna laughed, "I completely forgot about that... again. I guess it'll be midnight in a few hours and it'll be over." 

"A weird way to celebrate your birthday, huh?" Jacob grinned, "But I'm sure you enjoyed helping those people down at City Hall." 

"I did," she smiled. "And Chief Abasi said that he'd let me back on the staff! I'll be able to go back next working schedule." 

He faced her with excitement in his eyes, "That's great!" But then there was a knock that echoed throughout the whole case.

Jacob and Anna shared a look before running up into the shed where Newt was gazing up the ladder quizzically. 

"It came from outside," he stated before making his way up. Jacob followed him, giving Anna a reassuring squeeze on the arm. 

Once the lid was open Newt hesitated and Anna could hear him stutter, "Oh, er - hello, Minister." 

Jacob turned down to Anna standing at the base of the ladder and whispered, "Stay here." 

She furrowed her brow and asked him silent questions as he waved for her to stay put before following Newt out once he moved. She could hear a voice before the lid was closed. 

"Goldstein - and who is this?"

"That is Jacob Kowalski, Madam President," it was Tina's voice. "He's a No-Maj who got bitten by one of Mr. Scamander's creatures." 

Anna felt the gasp build inside her as she covered her mouth not to make a noise.

Jacob finally closed the case and Anna allowed herself a proper reaction. Tina had actually done it. She stole the case and ran into MACUSA to sell everyone out just to get her job back.

She had quite literally lost her mind.


	16. Any Means Necessary

The case had become eerily quiet in the next half hour. Some of the creatures had become a bit anxious and sought out Anna for comfort. She noticed that within the last day Pickett had decided to abandon her for Newt and she felt slightly lonely without the twig in her pocket.

The Niffler cuddled in her lap as the Mooncalves huddled near her with Frank watching protectively over them. She tried to release the tension in her shoulders, but couldn't shake the fact that something was going horribly wrong on the surface. 

If they truly were in MACUSA it was only a matter of time before they decided to come searching Newt's case. He was probably in a complete tizzy over the possibility that his creatures would be confiscated or hurt. Perhaps Jacob was in the right to tell her to stay. 

Soon her suspicions became reality as a clang from the shed caught her attention. She stood and hushed the beasts surrounding her, ushering them to hide away. 

As she rounded a corner she heard the distinct voice of Mr. Graves, "My God, look at this place. I believed what he reported to be a joke. Spread out and bring back anything suspicious." 

Anna heard footsteps as the Aurors proceeded to fan out into the case. She felt instant fury as she thought about the number of frightened beasts as these intruders invaded them. 

Within a few minutes a cry was made in a far direction, "Sir! I think I found something." 

Everyone, including Anna, ventured over to the enclosure. The one that held the contained Obscurus. 

Graves became fascinated, "Well done, Abernathy. Who would think someone as scrawny as that Scamander would harbor such a dangerous creation. We'll bring it up and see what he makes of it." He began to stretch his hand towards the orb and Anna made her move. 

"Don't touch it! You'll set it free." 

Graves whipped towards her, "Seize her! Goldstein - I should have known, hanging around that wizard so often. You must've been a part of his schemes. Did you take part in the destruction of the city as well?"

Aurors gripped her arms as she struggled, "Nothing in this case is dangerous, Graves. They're simply frightened. Now, if you don't mind, I don't want an untamed Obscurus rampaging about in here, so kindly retract your hand from the parasite." 

Graves whistled, "You've become a feisty one, haven't you? Medical leave has done wonders for your temper. I think there's still more information in you yet - something about Grindewald perhaps. Take her upstairs to interrogation - we'll get her to talk." 

Anna fought with all the strength she had, but with her wand taken she was powerless against the strong Aurors guiding her. She was thrust out of the case and dragged down numerous hallways, now bound by an invisible force around her wrists.

They past a series of doors that led to prison cells. Within them were many people in various stages of sorrow. At the end of the row she spotted some familiar faces. 

"Tina? Jacob? Is that you Newt?"

The three of them snapped to the bars of their cell, clutching the metal with slight panic in their features. Newt did not appear as cold as he was before. 

"Are you alright?" he asked; Anna thought she saw fear in his searching eyes. "They didn't hurt you?"

She was persistently pushed along, "For now. And your case is unharmed. The only creature they took was the Obscurus!" She yelled behind her as another door was opened. 

There was a simple pair of chairs and a table before her; an interrogation.

She was roughly placed in one of the seats and Graves rounded the corner to the other one. The Aurors surrounded the walls, guarding the dimly lit room. 

"What do you want, Graves? You already have an Obscurus. The wrong one, I might add." 

"I'm more curious about your British friend, Anna. He's very fond of you, isn't he? Do you support his decision to bring in wild beasts illegally to America?"

She thinned her lips into a line, "I didn't know he had the case when I first met him, if that's what you mean." 

He smirked, "But you help him currently, correct? You play with his little animals and chase after them on the street? Why would you let loose such a danger to the public?"

"Are you suggesting I did it purposefully?" she questioned, feeling her fingers twitch with nerves as her shoulders sunk. 

Graves ganged up on her, "Perhaps... perhaps to provoke the exposure of our world - to create a new kind of rift between the No-Maj and wizard kind." 

She quieted her voice, "You mean starting a war. Killing to support the rise of wizards?"

He leaned in, "Precisely." 

Anna bit her lip and darkened her gaze, "I'm not a part of anything Grindewald advertises, Graves. I don't believe murder is the correct way to reign." 

Graves turned his eyes to the ground, nodding slowly, "I'm not quite sure I believe you. These records I have here say that you've been experiencing some mental stress. Is that true, Anna?"

"I don't know what..."

"Your parents died when you were ten, did they not? That's a traumatizing experience for such a young girl. And then you decided to become a healer, but according to these files you've been given some medical leave. You've been cracking under the pressure? Your head isn't quite screwed on right at the moment? Your own Chief had to step you down because you didn't believe you were experiencing such unhealthy emotional outbursts.

How is it so difficult to imagine that you took part in these recent schemes? You haven't been yourself as of late. Not since that foreign wizard appeared."

She swallowed hard and frowned towards the table, letting Graves sigh. 

"I was hoping it didn't come to this," he nodded towards his Aurors and they all exited the room much to Anna's confusion. "If it doesn't make you talk, perhaps the sound of your screams will provoke answers from another." 

He stood and ensured the door was bolted before advancing the continually frightened Anna. She could now not hide the anxiety that was consuming her and replacing her courage with fear. 

"What are you going to do?"

"There are certain measures that must be taken for the greater good. Grindewald must be stopped, you understand. The means in which this information is seized is not of import. What the President doesn't know won't kill her." 

Anna shrunk further in her chair, "What does that mean?"

Graves extracted his wand, "Believe me, this wasn't my intention coming here. But you are withholding information from me." 

"But I'm not!" she suddenly squeaked. "I told you the truth." 

"Yes, however - there are others that may need a little persuading." He extended his hand and aimed for her chest. 

"Crucio."

Newt paced along the edge of the cell, "But it's a fact that she enjoys going out with him." 

Jacob scoffed, "Because he's the only one asking her! If you took the chance we all know she'd say yes." 

Soren had become the hot topic while they waited in the cell. Seeing Anna being roughly escorted down the hall sparked something within Newt, he no longer felt jealously towards their relationship, but fear for her safety. 

"You shouldn't listen to anything Soren said. He was just trying to get under your skin," Jacob pressed. "Do you know why he singled you out?"

Newt paused his frantic steps as Tina answered for him, "He's threatened by you. He sees how close you and Anna have gotten and he's the one who's jealous - jealous of you." 

"You think?"

Jacob gave a small smile, "I think it's about time you made a move, Newt. She's been interested in you for a while now." 

Newt took a second to wonder, "I don't know - she still seems completely oblivious."

"Stop doubting yourself, Newt," Tina stated, standing. "How many times do we have to tell you? She wants you." 

He slightly shook his head, denying, "You know, if it weren't for you we wouldn't even be in this situation." 

She caught her breath, "You honestly don't think I intended for this to happen. All I wanted was..." 

"How can you stand there encouraging Anna and I when you were waiting for MACUSA to send me home? And now Anna is with Graves enduring Merlin knows what." 

Tina frowned and bowed her head, realization slowly filling her mind. She now knew her moment of weakness and couldn't hide the shame that enveloped her. 

There was a sudden cry that pierced the air and the trio snapped their necks towards the hallway. 

"Was that..." Jacob muttered. 

Another scream shocked them, pleading and agonizing; something that shred Newt's mind into tears of terror and dread, "Adelaide? What are they doing to her!" He slammed against the bars and felt his breath painfully stick in his lungs. 

All they could hear were prolonged cries of torture ensuing from down the hall, they ended in loud gasping sobs and short pleads of pity that jabbed their hearts. Newt began banging the cell, attempting to catch the attention of any surrounding guards. 

Jacob and Tina yelled along with him, both their demeanor's whipped straight and tense with anticipation.

"Anna!" Tina cried, feeling her eyes sting. "What have I done?"

"This has to be illegal - what are they thinking?" Jacob questioned, sudden memories of the war coursing his eyes. 

Newt continued to bang and kick his cage, ignoring the pain that stabbed his limbs with every attempt, "Adelaide! Adelaide... please." 

The eternity of screams that terrorized them soon came down to pure silence and it was even more terrifying than what occurred before.

The trio stood white knuckled pressed against the locked door, Newt felt beads of sweat line his forehead as his chin quivered. 

"You don't think..." Jacob began. 

"Don't. Don't even consider... she can't. She can't -" Newt muttered. 

Distance footsteps echoed as a guard entered their peripheral, "Newt Scamander." 

The three of them exploded with demands, "Where's Anna? What did you do to her?" 

The guard simply undid the lock and leveled his wand towards Newt, "Come with me." 

He scowled and pursed his lips, hiding a heavy breath - but he complied. In silence they trailed down towards where Adelaide's agony came from. They entered a small room with an interrogation table and Graves sitting across. 

"Where's Adelaide?" 

Graves intertwined his fingers, "Have a seat, Mr. Scamander. I have a few questions that I had hoped you'd answer for me." 

Newt cautiously sat in his chair, hardening his eyes, "Not until you tell me about Adelaide." 

"You're an interesting man, Mr. Scamander," he fingered through a file before him. "You were thrown out of Hogwarts for endangering human life with a beast." 

"Where's Adelaide?"

Graves huffed, "Don't you understand the present situation, Mr. Scamander? Miss. Goldstein is very weak at the moment and I don't believe she can stand much more 'interrogation.' Now, will you comply to my questioning or do you need a little more... persuading?" 

Newt took a shuddering breath and huddled his shoulders, "What do you want?"

Anna crumpled on the ground, taking shallow breaths. Her limbs screamed at her with any sign of movement and her very veins burned with protest. She whimpered as silent tears escaped her eyes and questions dampened her senses. 

Why would Graves resort to illegal curses? Did all that was happening within New York honestly have something to do with Grindewald? Regardless, Anna wasn't going to condemn Newt. She remained truthful in all her responses - they had done no damage that couldn't be redeemed. 

But would anyone even believe her if she told MACUSA what Graves had done? He was a high standing official with perfect credentials and power.

The door opened slowly and a beam of light coursed through the darkened room. A quiet, timid voice whispered into the space, "Addie?"

Another moan escaped her lips as she pried her eyes open, making Queenie gasp at the sight. 

"Oh, honey," she cried. "We're gonna help you, don't worry. We're escaping." She knelt down beside her sister and opened the case she brought with her. Yelling down into it she chocked out past tears, "I found her. She's not looking too good." 

Anna attempted a smile, but winced instead, "I... I can't move." 

Queenie bit her lip, "I know it hurts, honey, but we gotta get you in the case. Just a few moments of pain and you'll be safe, alright? I'll help you." She ignored the hard feelings pushing her to cry and smiled at her sister. 

Anna contorted her brow and sat up slowly, squeaking as fire traveled to her creaking joints. She made her way to the case, Queenie placing gentle hands on her arm and back, "In you go, Newt will get you at the bottom. Deep breaths." She sniffed, blinking wet eyes. 

The travel down the ladder was agonizing and Anna couldn't help but let a few cries leave her as she clutched one of the rungs. 

"Adelaide?" she heard Newt mutter. "I'm right here. Just a few more steps and I've got you." 

She took shaky breaths as she furthered the ladder, twitching when she felt hands graze her waist. They led her to the cot across the shed and laid her down. 

"Now all you have to do is rest," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Adelaide." 

Anna had to let her vision settle before she could interpret her surroundings. An obnoxious haze covered her mind as she lifted a hand that was immediately taken and squeezed. 

"I'll be alright," she grimaced a smile. "It'll just take some time." 

Tina and Jacob stood near her feet with the urge to speak, but refrained from fear of overwhelming her. It seemed she was perfectly content with her eyes closed and Newt holding her hand with both of his. 

"Can I ask what happened?" he muttered. 

She steadied her breathing, "Graves used the cruciatus curse to get information from me - to have me confess that it was Newt's fault that chaos has taken over. But I refused and he didn't believe me. He said that my screams would persuade..." 

Newt hushed her and held her hand closer to his chest, "Believe me it did. That was perhaps one of the most terrifying moments of my life." He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand, "I felt completely helpless knowing you were in that situation because of me."

"And me," Tina perked up. "This is all my fault." 

The case opened and Queenie came climbing down, Jacob running to help her. Once she landed she rounded on her younger sisters, "Teenie, what do you think you were doing? Look at Addie! Look what happened! How could you?" Jacob held her back by the arm and shushed her. 

Tina let her head hang as she folded her hands, "I was persuaded by Graves that the one thing I wanted more than anything in the world was to be back at MACUSA. He somehow got me convinced that this was the only way - I was crazed and driven mad by the idea..."

Queenie huffed, "And you almost got everyone killed." 

Anna opened her eyes and squinted against the light, "Everyone?" Her neck screamed at her for attempting to lift her head and she felt light fingers press on her forehead to keep her laying down. 

Tina sniffed, "After Graves interrogated us he sentenced Newt and I to death. We were escaping from being executed when Queenie and Jacob found us." 

"Thanks to Pickett and the Swooping Evil," Newt whispered, his eyes still not leaving Anna's tense features. 

"So Graves decides to torture me with illegal curses and sentence you two to death? Seems a bit unreasonable to me," she cracked another painful smile. "I suppose he asked you about Grindewald as well?"

Tina nodded, "He's convinced whatever's stalking the streets has to do with Grindewald. But we know it's an Obscurus, that much is true." 

Jacob finally piped up, "Shouldn't we tell someone about this? This Graves guy has been doing illegal stuff - shouldn't he be arrested?" 

Queenie sighed, "Who would we tell? Everyone at MACUSA trusts him." 

"He's the President's right hand man. He's practically untouchable," Tina remarked. 

Anna muttered, "Which is why he feels he can do whatever to get the proper information." 

"So no one would believe us even if we tried," Jacob concluded. "I guess we're kinda fugitives now, huh?"

They all looked around at each other for a few seconds, contemplating. Wondering if Graves would take the step further and arrest them for whatever they'd done. 

"I say we lay low for a few days - track Graves' whereabouts. We'll have to see if any news feed reports any of us and in the meantime..." 

"We let Anna rest," Newt stated, still admiring her. "She can stay down here as long as she needs. There's plenty of supplies and creatures to keep her company. And I'll be here as well." He took one of his hands and traced her hairline, pulling a few stray strands behind her ear. 

She was on the verge of sleep and everything was coming in and out of focus. The pounding in her head began to consume her as her limbs released tension. 

"There is no need to worry, Adelaide. I've got you."


End file.
